THE PATHS OF TIME
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: If anyone has ever wondered as to how Allen Walker's life was before his parents deaths you are about to know, this is a companion story to Immortal's masqerade:Part 1: Exorcist. "This is The Path I have walked since that day".
1. CHAPER 1: THE MUSIC STARTS

ShadowDragon94: Hello Everyone and welcome now shall I begin, This short companion story is for those Reading:

IMMORTAL'S MASQUERADE: PAR 1: EXORCIST.

I wish to inform you that this story though it may be short will have a hopefully vast amount of information on the background story of the main character. I hope it will help and I shall try; and not make to many mistakes if something is confusing please feel free to ask a question.

-Thank You -.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE MUSIC STARTS: OPEN

* * *

The year was 1622 and once again winter had struck with it's icy vengeance, greatly chilling many of the guests that were attending the celebration at the grand old castle that sat here on these lush forested lands.

I suppose I was young of the time but I had finally come of age and was now coveted by many young men, Though they were handsome, cunning, rich, even poetic in their wishes to contain me as a bride. That reached word I would not marry someone to which I did not love.

"Lady Sara?" asked my maid.

I yes true was a young girl with noble blood and undying devotion to my family name, detested the thought of being married to one I didn't give my heart to, thus ends to be my problem perhaps I should introduce myself.

My name is Lady, Sara Arises Night Arknight it is a long high class name is it not?. My family are a old one at that we have had these grounds in our family to as far back as any can remember.

"Lady Sara!" said my maid again.

I sighed and looked to her from the window.

"Yes?" I asked kindly.

"Your father wishes to speak with you now ma'am!" she said.

I rose I though I truly did adore my father detested the thoughts of what he wishes for me to do, I refuse to be forced into a marriage that I do not wish for.

"Thank you Gale!" I said slowly.

With that I walked down the long ebony rich hallway this castle had seen many a battle and most likely just as many a heart ache.

"_Father why must you insists this upon me?"_

_I looked around me and stopped to fix the small golden chain that was across the waist of my dress, this one was my favorite; for you see this deep crimson red dress was my mothers, the dress it's self was deep red, with gold accents, and thankfully no lace. I wasn't one for over dressing for just a day in the castle._

_I found myself at my fathers study doors and opened the rich amber gold oak to show my father speaking with a young man roughly my own age. He was incredibly handsome. His hair was a nicely set color of rusted brown and golden/brown eyes locked with my silvery, gray ones it was strange I felt as if I had found someone that understood me while looking into those beautiful eyes._

"_Ah Sara there you are!" said my father._

_I walked over after shutting the door._

"_Yes father you said you wish to speak with me?"._

_He nodded and gently pushed the young man in front of me._

"_This is Nicholas Cile Walker he wished to at least meet with you my dear"._

_My heart fluttered as the young man kissed my hand, he was extremely gentle and kind from what I heard of his melodious voice._

"_Very well Mrs. Arknight may we walk in the garden?" he asked._

_I nodded and excused me from my father before, walking out with Nicholas._

_The garden was breezy during the winter and not much lived and yet I could only have eyes for the handsome young man before me._

"_Mrs. Arknight is there a reason as to why you look so ill pleased?"_

_I was slightly upset by the fact that this man was yet another suiter that I did not wish for._

"_I detest my fathers wishes to force me into a marriage I do not wish for yet he is persistent and I have no way of denying what will come"._

_Nicholas smiled lightly at that._

"_Though my dear I find you as lovely as the winter roses that bloom in you garden I do not suppose you are willing to give me a chance?" he asked._

_His small quirk made me smile that was the first one of the past forty suitors that had gotten me to smile._

"_Well I shall tell you a secret you are the first to make me smile Mr. Walker I think I will do so and give you your chance" I said._

_He gave me such an incredible smile._

"_So if you would could you tell me of your family?" I asked._

"_They are truly something of a great proportion for you answer you shall have to wait my dear"._

_He pulled a rose from think air._

"_And I give you a rose as a token of affection for you condolences as of giving me a chance"._

_He kissed my hand and explained to me he must leave._

"_Please return I wish to see you again and please do call me Sara"._

_He smiled._

"_Sara what a beautiful name……….very well my dear I shall come again soon"._

_With that he had taken his leave._

_This was nearly a month ago I truly do miss him as of now. _

"_Lady Sara?" asked Gale._

"_Yes Gale?"_

"_You have a visitor" ._

_I nodded and turned my attention back to the window it was earlier spring now the weather was becoming warmer._

"_My my Sara I would have thought to see you crying almost" said a voice I knew._

_I looked at him; it was indeed truly Nicholas. He was holding a rose and presented it before me._

"_A rose for my lovely doll" he said._

_I blushed lightly , he referred to my porcelain skin being what my family is causes us to have doll color skin which is a deathly pale though it causes a odd beauty from it._

"_A doll am I?" I asked as I took the blood red rose._

"_A beautiful one my dear as I do say so myself"._

_I laughed._

"_You do have this talent of causing me to love you greatly do you not Nicholas?"_

_He gave me his radiant smile._

"_I do suppose I can do that to a lovely girl such as yourself"._

"_I have a question for you!" I stated._

_He sat down an nodded._

"_If I were to divulge a secret to you would you betray me and reveal this secret?"._

_He looked at me and took my hands in his._

"_I could never do so to you my dear for you have stolen my heart"._

_I couldn't help but give him a smile._

'_Then I shall reveal this to you my family is one of vampires and immortal's we have ruled this land for centuries"._

_He thought it over and I saw his skin turn gray his eyes gold as seven crosses marked his forehead._

"_As is my family of Noah we are bound for servitude and yet I wish to be with you my dear!"._

_I touched his gray skinned cheek and gave him a small kiss._

"_If you asked me to marry you Nicholas I would not say no"._

_His changes vanished, as he gave me a brilliant smile._

"_I would have to be sure that you would discard me after learning of my secret"._

"_I would never do so I care far to much for you"._

_Over the time we spent together I found that he had this wonderful talent for playing the piano, the instrument was something that was lively and gave this awed feeling of peace, my voice with the piano was his favorite thing to hear._

"_You have such a lovely voice my dear" he told me._

_I would blush. More time passed and we became engaged then shortly after we were married. My father proudly exclaimed that I had found the perfect man. As I his and mine we had this perfect feeling in our lives now more so than ever. _

_After only five months of being married I found myself pregnant with our first child we chose the name Zephyr for my son._

"_Lady Sara do you wish for some help?" asked Gale._

_Once moved into the oldest of our castles she came with me._

"_No no Gale I can manage"._

_I was slowly getting used to carrying the small life inside me only to find the next week was when I had him. He looked greatly like his grandfather, and we all cherished him greatly._

"_My Sara look at you I would give no more thought of it as to say we can hopefully have more grandchildren" said my father._

_To this I nodded I wished to have more children and I was sure we would._

_Zephyr grew over time and was soon as I was thinking of it, he had turned six already it had been six years since I had married Nicholas and had our son as of now though we were waiting on our daughter._

"_What should we name her?" I asked._

_He looked at me slowly and smiled._

"_Rosy Luna "_

_I loved it I had picked Zephyr's name therefore Nicholas picked our daughter._

_Soon after this the night of our sixth anniversary is when I gave birth to Rosy Luna Walker she was like my mother dark brown hair, and her fathers eyes._

"_Momma is that my sister?" asked Zephyr._

"_Yes dear it is"._

_He smiled a my little rose._

_I was quaint with the two we had though I found my father saying they were wonderful children he supposed I should at least have one or two more as for after the two had grown._

_Zephyr was nine and Rosy five when I discovered I was once again expecting though I had no clue as to why this child was different my family did not know of this child._

"_Sara why do you not speak of the little one to your family?" asked Nicholas._

_I gently rubbed my stomach, I thought that perhaps this one was twins though it was just one child I was much larger than before._

"_Little I doubt he is hardly small then again if so I have this feeling that I should not speak of him to them it's a strange feeling though I believe my instincts correct and I shall not tell my family of his birth until they come"._

_He seemed startled to say of the least though he nodded._

"_Very well considering he will be born on All hallows Eve I wonder if we should find him a name?"._

_I nodded and one struck my thoughts._

"_Gray I middle name Gray!"_

_He thought._

"_It sound wonderful but what of his first?"_

"_I want you to chose my dear"._

_He seemed thinking was the best option though it was not long until he found a name._

"_Allen"._

"_Hmm Allen Gray perfect what else though?"_

"_Your middle name Night "._

_I slowly placed his name in line, Allen Gray Night Walker, it was the perfect name for this child I knew would be so important to us and many others._

"_Yes Allen Gray Night Walker a perfect name for my little boy though I wonder if I should worry of this feeling?" ._

_I was truly happy of this he would be born on Christmas normally but something told me it would be Halloween. I would just call it my mothers intuition though felt that Allen would be different than the others; how so I was unsure though I never would have expected what I now knew._

* * *

_CHAPTER 1: THE MUSIC STARTS: END ______________________________________________________________________________________

_I know it's , a tad bit old fashioned though if you really read this first story then you would know it is in the sixteen hundred well now it's the seventeen hundreds._

_Either way enjoy the next installment of._

_The paths of time._

_Next time Allen is born is parent are glad though something is unusual about the young boy follow Allen as he grows up (There will be a day when he will make a incredible choice)._


	2. Chapter 2: NEW PROPHECY

CHAPTER 2: NEW PROPHECY : OPEN _____________________________________________________________________________________

The pain was greater this time with Allen, I had not expected it to be so. I had been in hard labor for thirteen hours as of now and I was beginning to think something was wrong with him.

"Alright Sara give one more push".

I did as I was told by Gale; she knew of my wish to keep Allen a secret as long as possible. Exactly at 11: 59pm was when he was born, he was such a pretty child. His hair was oddly my hair color and my eyes mixed with his fathers red and gold vampire and noah. I now knew why I had felt he was different Allen was well shown of his heritage of a Noah with the gold in those beautiful eyes of his. The crimson and gold danced around one another as though warning you not to judge to harshly.

"He's most certainly an odd one none of the other children have shown their bloodline like he does".

I also knew he was deformed his left arm was blood red.

"Nicholas what are we going to do about his arm?" I asked.

I would love him what ever it what that had become wrong with him.

"It's Innocence I don't believe it!" he exclaimed.

I had heard of innocence before the Exorcists Of the Black Order used it to fight against Nicholas's "leader's" horrid creations of Akuma I detested the thought of Allen fighting.

"No I he can't fight in that war he's far to frail to do so".

I was beyond letting the Order take Allen away he was my child not their's therefore I would prevent them from knowing of him until he made the choice on his own.

"I know that I have to make sure the Earl doesn't find out about him a naturally born exorcist is rare Sara we have to keep him safe as if he is not and Exorcist he can chose to go to them when he wants though for now we should watch this closely".

I nodded and held him closely. He was a quiet baby and a calm toddler I was surprised by those eyes that showed what he was, his site would be his down fall at one point if not watched closely.

After only a few years Allen showed that his left arm was more than flexible and just as normal as any other. He was playing with Zephyr and Rosy when he started to do those acrobatic tricks he had seen at the street fair the other week.

"How did you do that?" asked his sister.

He grinned. That smile of his is so "Innocent" you would never believe the boy to be part vampire or noah for that matter.

"He truly is something no ma'am?" asked Gale.

I looked at her as she watched them.

"Yes he is my little boy he's so kind".

That was true Allen was kind, and had this oddly soft voice like he was losing it, his small whisper like voice was so adorable though it had bothered me before it was normal now for me to hear his soft feather bell laugh, he truly exhibited his traits of vampire blood. His skin was deathly pale always, he had a voice that would easily make you break to his will, he had those abstract eyes of his and a wonderful personality.

As time past Allen grew some more finding this strange talent for attacking from high places was a gift he had he was fast, strong, and cunning I found him to be the perfect young man though he did have those few shocking fits that I could never place.

Today was one of those days Allen was almost seven now and I shocked me when he started to act off of this small gasping followed by a full blown panic attack when one of our friends came to visit.

"Oh dear heave what's wrong with the boy?" she asked.

He was clutching at his heart like he was dying it hurt I knew it did I took my little one upstairs and laid him down holding onto him as I tried to stop his frantic shaking and gasping.

"Allen dear calm down it's fine".

I stroked his hair slowly and softly before I felt him grip the sheets in pain and scream. That scream made me cry for his safety and Nicholas ran to us and held Allen down so he could stop his thrashing before Gale sat down a medical kit and gave him an injection of some type of medicine to make him sleep. Once she had done so he was calmed down until he was unconscious.

"What happened Sara?" asked Gale.

I sat down and pulled his limp body into my arms. I dear little boy what ever was wrong with him I knew we needed to do something.

"Nicholas we need to find out why he had this kind of fit".

"The person down stairs turned out to be an Akuma the earl knows about Allen somehow and is trying to get his innocence to activate I have no idea what the realest form of that left arm of his is like but it's parasitic I know that he would die young most likely in his mid twenties or thirties if he was human though he's not he's an immortal and that is a blessing for him".

I nodded, that was true it was a blessing in disguise for Allen's case I would have lost my little boy if not for the fact of him being an immortal.

He was fine after that day and time past yet again and I found out something horrid, I should have never hidden Allen's existence away from my family.

"Who is this?" asked my step mother.

She bent down to look into Allen's crimson and gold eyes.

"What pretty eyes".

"Those are strange eyes boy crimson red and that deep shade of gold I would think you to be a unusual one" said my father.

Allen hid behind me, and peered at them with worried eyes.

"Now who are you where did you come from?" he asked.

Allen was around seven now I would guess that my father didn't realize he was talking to his other grandson.

"I really don't know my mom says that I was born on Halloween" he said.

As any child would he clung to his mother.

"And who is your mother?".

He tried to pick him up but he gripped my hand tightly.

"No mom don't let him!" he whispered.

My father was shocked.

"This child is yours Sara why didn't you tell us you had another child?" he asked rage pounding out of him.

"Allen's different than Rosy and Zephyr father he's born different".

He snatched Allen away from me and he drew his hand back. Allen punched my father right in the mouth with his left hand, that hand had always been incredibly strong or tough to hurt I had learned that once he had had a tree fall on him, it landed where he could reach and hold it up. He was six when that happened.

"Why you little………….gah……….what is that?"

He pointed to Allen's left arm, it made him oddly sad Allen ran from the room.

"I think you need to leave I should go check on my son".

"Sara that thing isn't normal I know that much that child he's………….not even close to what we are".

"He is my son I do not care if you would think other wise I love him and I shall protect him with all my powers Allen is much more important, he will help save the world with that left arm of his".

"What do you mean a deformed creature like him can never"

I had had enough.

"HE CAN BECOME AN EXORCIST AND HE WILL HELP SAVE THE WORLD WITH THE OTHER EXORCISTS OF THE BLACK ORDER YOU WATCH HIM" I yelled.

They stared.

"An Exorcist of the Black Order that little thing?"

I nodded Allen could if he wished.

"Yes if he wants to fight in the war then by god he will".

They scurried after I had yelled at them and then I ran to Allen. The little thing was sleeping laying on his bed curled up. He was small compared to what I thought he would be, Allen was the one who had caused me to look as if I was carrying twins though no it was just him.

"Allen?"

He was not asleep as I thought he had been deceiving me greatly with his small act.

"I'm sorry I punched him I wish I hadn't I just…………..I don't like people who make you feel bad Mom".

I moved some of his hair away and touched his small face.

"Dear I have a story to tell you".

He smiled.

I had a gift of seeing certain events I knew that Allen by the look in those odd eyes he wasn't going to be normal by any circumstances.

"This is a story about this knight he's young but strong hearted, kind, and has s secret, he can't die he can always stay to help those who may need him".

"Who is he?"

"You dear see the knight is a group actually they are a great group people who are helping those all over the world you and other friends will one day stop someone evil from hurting many people and you can do something the greatest of things your arm is a weapon" I said pointing to his disfigured arm.

He grimaced.

"I'm the knight? Why can't someone else be that I'm not strong enough to fight you know that!".

I hugged him closer.

"Allen dear listen this is who you are going to be a warrior a knight someone who saves not destroys".

He nodded and fell asleep in my arms that night. I didn't leave his side.

Five months past and I found Allen learning sword fighting he turned out to be a natural at this.

(Metal clinking)

"Allen what are you?" asked Zephyr.

I felt this dark presence and found it was from Allen. I was shocked beyond what I could describe his powers were already starting to grow I hadn't a clue when they got so strong though with the training we're putting Allen threw I had to wonder when they would cease strengthening.

"Alright you win".

He smiled.

"Good".

Even then he was getting stronger, his face was soft still but even with the l young looking face he had his body and eyes would tell you what he was more than capable of.

We had more fights with our family and moved to a small town sending the children in other area's so we could settle things in before retrieving them moving them from one place to another wasn't very good fir their health. If then I had known what Allen would go threw I would have never cent him to stay with Mana Walker. Mana seemed glad to stay but we had heard that Allen was in a problematic situation the Black Order of the time had become of a exorcist that was in a possible chance of taking and I would have never taken him to the train station and let him go alone if I had known what would happen to my son during those short two months.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: NEW PROPHECY : END. ___________________________________________________________________________________

In the next chapter we find that Allen has recently developed a problem that will change his future forever and also it's only one more chapter before we see how Allen truly lost his family.

Next chapter:

FIGHT AND KEEP ON MOVING


	3. Chapter 3: FIGHT AND KEEP ON MOVING

Note: The story though it is short goes to part 1 of the Immortal's Masquerade part 1 exorcist. just thought I'd let you know so enjoy.

CHAPTER 3: FIGHT AND KEEP ON MOVING

We had already moved and Allen had gone with Mana two months ago though I still worried.

"Nicholas what if?"

He would pat my shoulder and tell me it was well though I knew my heart was telling me something was wrong it had been such a while Allen was thirteen now and I hadn't seen him since he was eleven I was worried now.

"Sara it's fine I tell you once we see him you'll know that………."

There was a knock at the door stopping his speech. He opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Pardon sir though I was wondering if you are the Walkers?" asked the man.

He nodded.

"Well I am sorry to tell you that Mana Walker has passed and your son is coming earlier than expected from the area that we found him".

Nicholas looked at me and I teared up, I knew somehow that this would become a situation that neather of us would like one bit.

"Thank you when will Allen becoming?"

"In an hour sir".

"Very well thank you again".

The door was shut.

"Sara it's alright Allen is fine you'll see".

I knew he wasn't sure himself as of that moment I knew I had made a grave mistake I knew Allen must have seen Mana die and I dreaded to think of the possibility of him being so young and seeing death like that.

Only in a short time span was Allen back with us though he wouldn't take his cloaks hood off.

"Allen why are you wearing that in the house?" asked Rosy.

He sighed.

"I just feel like it".

He had grown some and his voice was more audible for me to hear; he was normally so quiet the voice barely a whisper.

"Just because you've gotten older and taller doesn't mean you can ignore me" .

She pulled his cloak off and she screamed. we were all there once we saw this. Allen had changed indeed my little boy had white hair, his warm silvery-brown eyes had been reduced to silver with tints of gold and red, and he had a cut running down his face on the left from the top of his left eye to his jaw bone.

"Oh no Allen what……happened to you?" asked Zephyr.

Allen hung his head as Nicholas saw the pentagram and pushed his bangs a side.

"You've been cursed by an Akuma haven't you?"

He nodded I knew he was in danger when I sent him and now I dearly regret it.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want anyone to……….hate me for causing Mana's death" he muttered.

"You causing it how so?"

"He pushed me out of the way of the wagon and it caught him and I heard a snap I think his spine was broken he was bleeding I almost had to leave him it was so strong".

I nodded.

"Allen it wasn't your fault".

He sighed.

"I wish someone could have told me so before I talked to the Earl".

"You brought him back as an Akuma Allen?" asked my husband.

He nodded.

"Allen that's wrong I know I should scold you for that though I can't do it that curse is more than a punishment you most likely can see things others can't right?"

Nicholas grabbed his left arm and ran his hand over the cross on it using the sensitivity to calm Allen's nerves.

" You can't make those mistakes Allen your special; you have innocence in your left arm if anyone ever asks you about it say it's a deformity and do not say the truth unless you see the exorcist coats understand?"

He nodded.

"Am I supposed to trust them because I'm one of them?" he asked.

We looked at each other and he glanced down.

" Thought so but they hate Noah and the Earl if they find out about me they'll kill me" he said.

'No they won't the council though they hate some people will not allow you to be touched by the Vatican".

"But what if?"

"No more of it Allen just clean up and make sure to take care of those cuts" I said.

Allen went up stares.

"Nicholas he's going to the school soon the other children will…….."

He nodded.

"They'll think he's a freak for more than one reason now"

"Dad what are w going to do about Allen's curse can he see the souls?" asked Rosy.

"I think that's possible but Rosy Zephyr please be gentle about this don't say much about it".

They nodded.

I knew this was wrong but Allen would have to prove this now that he was stronger than he looks.

(Five weeks later)

I had recently found out that I was pregnant with twins and they would be born in June we were extremely glad and Rosy and I were working on names at the time while Zephyr and Nicholas worked on training Allen more on his speed. He was becoming exactly what I had prophesied a warrior.

"Rosy, Zephyr, Allen come on time for school" I said.

The first two came fast Allen walked by slowly and sat down keeping his head down and his hand over his left eye.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Nicholas.

"My eye's stinging!"

"Hmm I wonder why?"

"That's the curse isn't it?" I asked.

"Yea" .

More over with time I found that I would regret not finding out about the curse.

"Alright go now I'll see you all soon"

"Don't worry Allen it's fine" said Rosy.

(Rosy's P.O.V)

I knew all to well that Allen was scared of someone calling him a monster or a freak who wouldn't be? But I never forgot that Allen though he was small was very strong willed and he never gave up on anything no matter how daunting the task was. Still though today he seemed fidgety.

"It's fine Allen don't worry so much!" I said.

He looked up with worried eyes; his now silver/gray/gold eyes suited him greatly but soon they would turn back to his original color; red crimson/gold.

"Yea if you keep this up the next round with the fact that your hair's white will be that it falls out" said Zephyr.

Fire snapped in silver irises.

"Don't tease me about things like that Zephyr or I'll show the whole school that I can whip your tail at most things hmm?" snapped Allen.

We both blinked in shock I had just realized that Allen though he was sweet and gentle; has a dark side to him and that side is evil and dangerous. It was only with time that we found out how troublesome that dark side could be.

We finally made it to the school and we took off in our separate directions.

"See ya Rosy" said Zephyr.

Allen looked around a bit frantically until I showed him to his class room; I knocked on the door and went to leave him but he grabbed my arm. I looked down at glassy eyes.

"Don't go outside today alright Rosy?" he asked.

"Why?"

I knew Allen had this abnormal talent for knowing when things were off place and the doll eyes he had was the indicator that it was something life threatening.

"Death"

That was all he had to say before I knew what it was and I nodded and left.

"Alright I won't it's fine"

I ruffled his messy white hair and left as the door opened.

(Teacher's P.O.V)

I had to call the class to order in the most loud way.

(Whistle)

"Silence" I said.

The became as quiet as mice.

"Good now we have a knew student today now he's different so please be nice to him"

I watched them nod and I opened the door to let him in; Allen Walker was small for his age and also his white hair and blind looking eyes was the sign of trauma so great that his body reacted harshly; I knew to take very great care when doing things with him.

"Hello come in" I said.

He walked in and the class erupted into whispers of curiosity.

"Whoa he has snow white hair see Clare isn't that odd?" asked one of my students.

"Shock pity" muttered the smarter ones who acted like it and to my unfortunates acted as bullies as well as the more brawny ones I knew Allen wouldn't be treated fairly.

"Class calm down now what would your name be dear?"

Frost silver eyes locked with my own dark brown ones and I knew though he may look weak he wasn't by any measure.

"Allen Walker ma'am" he said softly.

I felt like I melted inside; he was so sweet and polite it was a rarity to say the least.

"Well Allen my name is Mrs. Jefferson it's very nice to meet you dear".

He gave me a soft smile before turning to the class.

"Hello" he said nervously.

I smiled and told him where to go; he went strait there and sat down with the others who flinched away from him.

During the rest of the day I noticed Allen wasn't one for socializing with others; he would actually stay in a corner and peer around before I caught why; he was doing hand stands for some reason.

"Allen come here please" I said.

I flipped over and came up to me.

"Yes ma'am?"

Why did he seem so perfect and still I felt like he could cause quite the trouble at the same time?.

"Why were you doing hand stands?"

"Oh sorry to worry you Mrs. Jefferson but see my uncle Mana taught me tricks when I was with him and he got me to do them to where they can out do any of the other circus performers" he said with a shuffle of his boot clad feet against the carpet.

"Why didn't you say anything?' I asked.

"Oh I just figured it wasn't necessary"

"Maybe if you showed some of the children and offered to show them how they might want to talk to you more?"

He looked at them and I saw a slightly creepy smile slide onto his face his bangs shadowing his eyes from me. But his face that smile suited a mad man not a young boy; I found my self wondering exactly what Allen had gone threw to get a pentacle mark over his eye and that cut that ran from it on his face and his hair whiter than snow.

"Maybe so" he said with the same eerily voice and smile.

"_Dear me what did those people do to him?"_

Later that day I found the other students out of breath and completely hot from running laps while Allen simply just darted by with ease. What ever Allen was capable of I had only reinforced it.

"Uhhhhhhh…………no…………more………..please" said the boy on my right.

Allen kept on with flips and cart wheels.

"Oh dear me is every one alright?" I asked them.

They darted to my side hiding from Allen.

"How can you just keep going?" asked Dale.

Allen stood on one hand and flipped over landing on the ground in a sitting position.

"Stamina that's what I've just built it up and if you wanted me to teach you how to do these tricks then you have to build up your stamina first".

(Joely's P.O.V: Student)

I had been watching him all day; the new boy Allen Walker, there was no denying that he was handsome for someone who was only thirteen years old he had obviously been training for years. I found his white hair, silver/gray/gold eyes, and charmingly pale and beautiful skin and face to be angelic. He was so nice too; such a gentleman.

He kept us threw the ringer though he was tuff that was for sure and brave to do things like stand up to Giovanni and tell him to back down or back away; Geo left after that he was intimidated by Allen's soft yet very strong voice that held high authority.

Now was lunch time and we were sitting outside under a large tree; it was cool now not hot at all; but I wanted to stay out of the sun all the same but I kept looking at Allen while he looked around; he was tuff but he seemed shy slightly. But I couldn't stop staring at him he was just so cute.

Unfortunately my friends were watching me fawn over him.

"Joely go talk to him if you think he's cute" said my friend Joana.

"No I can't he's……….." I blushed.

As unlikely as it may seem I was indeed almost fourteen and yes hormones were pure evil for young teens.

"He's what Hot?"

Allen was still slightly boyish but I could see he was put threw training like there was no tomorrow.

(A/n: Just incase your wondering the students are around 13 &14 so this is why I'm initiating the crush factors).

"N-No he's far to out of my league you know his parents are doctors" I said.

My friend gathered around.

"Really the new ones who just moved in?"

"Yup and he has two other siblings but I………"

"Um is it alright if I join you?" asked a voice.

We turned around and nodded fast; that angelic boy (as most had called Allen ) was asking to sit with us I felt like my heart was going to rip out of my chest when he sat next to me and smiled.

"Thanks um sorry if I don't remember any of your names "

"Nope it's fine dar………I mean Allen it's fine by the way I'm Joana"

"My names Katie" said my other blond friend.

"Sally" said my black haired friend.

"And I'm Joely it's nice to meet you Allen" I said.

He looked at me and smiled; he had such a beautiful smile and such wonderfully pale smooth looking lips I wanted to kiss him right then and there but I held myself back Allen was a gentleman and that meant I would show manners to win him over………..hopefully.

"It's nice to meet you all I'm sorry about putting all of you threw it earlier I just went threw the same thing with Mana so"

"It's perfectly fine' piped Sally.

He gave another smile.

The day went by with out a hitch and then days turned into weeks and soon it was September 13 Friday; I'll have you know when this date comes around It. Is. A. Nightmare.

"Hello Joely how are you today?" asked Allen while keeping one eye closed like a wink.

"Fine but what's with your eye is it hurting again?"

Over the weeks Allen had had to go to the nurse more than once about his left eye hurting like it was going to pop out but never did though one day he was sent home from the pain making him sick. I of course went to see him right after and found an eye patch over his eye.

"Oh I just have an eye lash in it or something nothing to worry about"

I nodded and we went to class; the day went by smoothly until around noon when I for the first time in my life screamed in true horror.

"Allen hey there you are" I said.

Me and the others had come looking for him and found him in a corner of the school curled into a ball clutching his head.

"Allen are……..you alright?" asked Joana.

He whimpered a bit when we tried to touch him.

"Please don't I don't feel very well".

"Why are you sick?"

He fidgeted and pulled against the wall before holding his head in his hands.

"Allen can you look up is it your eye again?" I asked.

I crouched down in front of him and reached out before seeing blood running down his face.

"A-Allen?"

He looked up and I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

We all did; Allen's left eye was completely black in color even the whites were red rings showed where the color barer and black ring would normally be; it looked demonic.

"What……….is that?" I asked.

He wiped the blood from his eye and stood up; he pulled the glove of his left hand off to show us the deformed flesh and the green cross.

"_Oh my god what is he what happened to him what happened to his eye what happened to his arm? How?…………what?………………..Allen what are you?"_

"His arm………it's……..deformed" I muttered.

The green cross glowed and his arm turned into a silver claw larger than himself and he used it to tare apart the fence and go after a towns person who grinned evilly and showed a black star on his face before being crushed by the claw. 

_(A/N: Sorry for the rush there I am just trying to fight writers block)._

"_Oh my god" yelled Sally._

_Allen's eye that was normally crimson red/ gold was now glassy and blank._

"_Allen?"_

_His eyes lit up and his arm reformed to the normal shape and size before he dropped to the ground shaking and gasping the blood covering him made his eyes wider than before. He held himself curling into a ball while sitting up rocking back and forth whimpering in terror of what he had done._

"_Wha-What……..what have I done………..what have I done………."_

"_Allen calm down"._

_We now were more worried for his safety than anything else. _

_the others had stared before I told them to leave; they at first disagreed but I told them I'd be fine. The _

_I reached out to touch him while he continued to shake and gasp in fear. _

"_No………Please d-don't"_

"_No"_

_I pulled him into my arms and held onto him even though he moved roughly away from me trying to get away._

"_Allen don't struggle your hurt"_

_He froze solid; he hadn't realized it. _

"_Please Joely let me go please just let me go" he begged._

_I shook my head and stared at him. _

"_No I won't!"._

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not afraid of you"_

_Allen froze in my arms and pushed against me to keep his body from falling in on it's self; he seemed so weak right then._

"_What happened to you back there it started and ended so quick I barely saw what you did the only things I saw was that claw and your eye when it was black with the red rings in it what was that?" I asked._

_He looked up at m a stream of blood was still coming from his eye as he stat still staring at me while I held him; he really was so beautiful and he seemed like a broken doll the angel of sorrow in my arms and maybe that was what he was._

"_Allen what happened?"._

"_I'm…………….I'm……………cursed"._

_I felt like a arrow was sent threw my heart._

"_What?………….how?"_

_He touched the scar on his face._

"_This person that I killed was a monster and I can see them their every were and they like to kill"_

_I was shocked._

"_How did you know and how did you kill the monster?"_

_He looked up at me and I watched the left eye turn back to what it once was until he looked down._

"_Please let go of me Joely"._

_I looked at him and shook my head no._

"_I can't you have to tell me everything Allen I need to understand you"_

_His grip became tight and unbearably rough as he looked up at me threw his bangs at me with crimson eyes._

"_You want to know what I am?" he asked with a sneer._

_I looked away from him scared out of my mind. Allen wasn't normal._

"_I do but please don't scare me like that Allen you don't have to be defensive"._

_He growled at me._

"_I'm a………………..not human entirely"._

_I grabbed his shirt and made him look me in the eyes._

"_What are you then?"_

"_A vampire" he said while looking at me._

_I was scared then looking at his eyes._

"_A………….you're a……………..bloodsucker" I said while he nodded._

_I was told to leave after that; Allen wasn't human and I still wanted to know more though._

_(Sara's P.O.V)._

_When Allen had gotten home I was shocked to see the blood on him._

"_Allen are you alright dear?"_

_He sat down and curled up against me when I put my arms around him._

"_Allen calm down dear it's fine"_

_He continued to cry out in rage and fear; I knew why he was scared._

"_Allen calm down it's alright shush it's fine" I said while holding him._

_The dress I had on wasn't ruined by the blood unlike the apron I had on was and my doctors coat._

"_Sara what happened here?" asked Nicholas._

_I stared at him while he looked at our son's small figure curled into me._

"_He's had a very long day just let him sleep"._

"_Sara we have to go soon Zephyr and Rosy can watch him right?"_

_I nodded; they would be going to our old home; the castle for a few weeks my father had finally decided that he wanted too see Allen again so now I had grudgingly agreed. _

"_Rosy Zephyr Allen come on now it's time to go" I said as the three of them walked down the stares._

_Allen kept pulling at the hood over his head and trying to hide his face._

"_Allen I know you feel scared by this but it's summer so enjoy you time at the castle and don't worry" said Zephyr._

_He nodded and we left threw the Ark._

_(Two Hours Later)_

"_Alright Rosy, Zephyr take care of Allen be watchful of him and don't let him wonder off"._

_They nodded before I turned to leave with Nicholas._

"_Bye" said Rosy while Allen didn't look up at all._

_I had to worry about him; ever since Joely had found out about him, Allen had been severely shut off and worried. I knew it was only a day but he had stayed so quiet since yesterday he barely said a word._

_The ark's gates closed and we left. _

_(Zephyr's P.O.V)_

_We walked threw the castle staring around and smiling at being 'home' again, I was glad and so was Rosy while our little brother wasn't saying a word infact he let his bangs cover his eyes._

"_So Allen why the depressed face?"._

"_Leave me alone Zephyr I don't feel like talking"._

"_Why your fine nothing happened Joely hasn't said a word to you in a few days so what she's probably shocked, I mean if I was in her position I would have felt the same"._

"_So why would you have really cared I bet you would have walked off saying I was a freak or a complete nut case"._

"_Hey don't be that way Allen I bet she's having day dreams about you and all and think about it think about her being your mate or something I bet you will have a mate. Even if your completely different than any other one of us…………"_

_That was when he had snapped._

"_WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF IT YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M LIKE"._

_Allen ran off and we stared at him before we walked after him. When we found him he was curled up in the library in one of the large throne-like chairs staring down small drips of blood slipped down his face in tears._

"_Allen are you alright?" I asked._

_I looked at Rosy before I looked back only to be hit with a very large and very heavy leather bound book._

_(Thud)_

_I hit the floor hard and then sat up rubbing my head while staring at the lithe body of my young brother; I don't know how he had done that sure he was strong but not that strong. Allen wasn't able to lift that, but now he could apparently._

"_Damn Allen why did you hit me so hard?"._

_Allen's crimson/gold eyes glared at me while becoming darker. When did they do that?._

"_Because you're an ungrateful uncaring bastard" he snapped before curling back up._

_We both stood wide eyed and in shock._

"_Allen come on calm down just listen too me and stay calm down I know that your having a hard time with things but if you just relax I'm sure we can help" said Rosy._

_I saw a shutter pass threw his small frame before she got closer to him and wrapped her arms around him._

"_Now tell me what's wrong?"_

"_You'll think I'm crazy………………….I can't tell you this" he muttered into her shoulder._

_She sighed._

"_Yes you can we won't judge you on this or whatever it is"_

_I saw Allen shiver and I came closer while he kept his head down resting on Rosy's shoulder while he tried to calm himself down enough too tell us._

"_There's a thing that comes into my room at night………..ever since that incident with Lisa I……..I've been seeing it more often"_

"_What thing does it do anything to you?"_

"_No it just stares at me before smiling and then it holds it's hand out like it wants to take me somewhere or give me something. It seems too want to tell me something too but it's scared me so much so often that I don't ever go near it and it nods and then vanishes"._

"_What does it look like?"_

_Allen looked up at us from her shoulder and pulled back and went back too curling up into a ball while staring down at the ground of the library, he seemed so worried now. _

"_A shadow or maybe a………..phantom it took a form once………..I man or young boy with black hair and silver eyes and red rings in them…………..Rosy, Zephyr is………..is the name………..Ionian familiar too you?"._

_I almost passed out cold at that._

"_Ionian do you mean that the shadow visiting you that it's name is Ionian?"_

"_Yes Ionian Kizuka?"._

"_Ionian Kizuka Allen was the first Knight Of RuneSlave how did you know about that?" I asked._

"_I found him in a book he's our…………my ancestor according too one of our family tree's it says that he's only linked to one person for each generation and he was born over 1,000 years ago" said Allen._

"_Yes that's true but Allen Ionian Kizuka died 1,083 year ago he's been dead for have a millennium now and his other family line is the Arknights but why would his ghost visit you?"_

"_He said he needed to give me something"._

"_And what was that?"_

"_He told me I would have to wait"._

"_I see well then when do you think?"_

"_I don't know" he said while we stared at him._

_Ionian Kizuka was the first Knight Of RuneSlave and he was only visiting the ones who were to be the next generation of them but the last generation wouldn't be over shadowed and too my surprise this year was the celestial anniversary of the down fall of the first Generation Of The Knights Of RuneSlave. That only meant that Allen my little brother could very well be The First In The Last Generation Of Knights. _

_But however only time would tell us if Allen would become one of them._

_CHAPTER 3: FIGHT AND KEEP ON MOVING (END)_

_Hello and now PREVIEW!:_

_Next time: the tale continues as Zephyr and Rosy find that Allen indeed will have a different future than any had thought, the death of those so close comes and…………..Allen Gray Night Walker Joins The Black Order._

_See you then In: CHAPTER 4: THE TIMES THAT WERE LOST. _


	4. Chapter 4:TIMES THAT WERE LOST: PART 1

Hello And Welcome To The Fourth Installment Of: The Paths Of Time. I Hope You Enjoy Your Reading.

-Thank You-

* CHAPTER 4: THE TIMES THAT WERE LOST (OPEN) (ALLEN'S P.O.V)*

I was never one for believing in things like curses or legends nor even prophecies then of course I was proven wrong because I am cursed, I do have a legend hanging over my head, and yes that includes a prophecy.

Then again the thing is this prophecy I never really thought that a Phantom visiting me at night would reduce the fact that my luck doesn't always agree with me. Though I hadn't thought of it until now, being only thirteen I didn't think that the prophecy would ever come true. And Yet It Did.

"Rosy Hello were are you Rosy Zephyr come on this isn't funny!" I called.

They always did this when I needed them; of course lately the apparition became more forefront the creature was someone from our family the First Knight Of RuneSlave as I had been told; or as he preferred too be called.

Ionian Kizuka, my ancestor the only one in my family that had a true pure connection to me somehow. Don't ask how I was the only one in the family with the bloodline but I was and there wasn't nothing to be done about it.

"ZEPHYR ROSY COME ON OUT NOW OR I'M GOING TO TARE A HOLE IN THE WALL TILL I FIND YOU" I threatened.

I had done it before and sure as hell I would do it again. They of course came out of no where.

"NO DON'T!" they yelled.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Don't worry I won't………..this time why do you guys up and vanish on me every time I need you two?"

"Since when do you need us non stop?"

"The Phantom came again last night!"

They stared at me; I know that they think my curse stretches further than the fact that I can 'see' what's inside the Akuma. Maybe being an Exorcist isn't such a bad idea.

"It did hmm?" asked Zephyr.

"Yes and it's getting worse"

"How so?"

"He said that my turn is coming up soon though I don't know what it means!"

"I wish I did but it isn't something we're familiar with" said Rosy.

"Oh thanks anyways"

I had spent the rest of the day in the library looking out of the rose garden. There was something soothing about them, the beauty too them I suppose but they wither while I just age a short time then stop then start again.

"Why does this always happen?" I wondered.

"Why does what always happen?" asked Crux.

The small dragon had been my companion since I was around four though then I would often hit him across the room; good thing that he was indestructible, other wise he would be dead by now.

"The phantom he's coming back again and again why does he think I'm so important?"

"You're special Allen more than you think I just wish that you would be able to understand your gifts better!"

I stared at him before glaring icily.

"Gifts?…………No there not gifts there just different curses I can't think that this is a gift too see those tortured souls I can't"

He rested my head on my knees and stayed still as I could; why I was always plagued by sudden head aches when I thought over this too much was just as much of a mystery as anything else was.

"Well it's fine Allen things will get better".

"Sure it will" I said sarcastically.

Later on I would be proven right.

As of now though I was sitting at the table with Zephyr and Rosy, I didn't really feel up to talking though and I suppose that was why they stared to talk.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Rosy.

I looked at her and then back to the plate in front of me; I really had never had much of an apatite before hand so me not eating much or anything at all was common.

"Fine………why do you ask?".

They looked at each other and sighed before looking back at me.

"You don't look well I mean yea your paler than most of us but your almost the color of you hair!" said Zephyr.

I shurrged; this didn't interest me one bit. It wasn't like I didn't know already I just didn't feel like being lectured.

"I know and I feel fine so don't worry it's nothing" I muttered.

"Allen stop with the sullen act I know you don't feel well how can you when you have dark circles under your eyes?"

That was when for some reason things had gotten worse.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT THEN IS NOT BEING ABLE TO SLEEP WELL AND FETERAL CRIME NOW?"

They were shocked and I was also with myself but I stood and left; I just wanted to be left alone now.

I stayed in the room I was sent too all the rest of the day.

I hadn't felt like seeing anyone or talking too anyone and though both Rosy and Zephyr had come in too see me I had thrown something at them and made them leave. It was as if my rage was getting out of control. Maybe I was really changing.

"Crux……Crux………..Crux" I muttered three times.

He heard me from the small house I had fixed up for him; and came too me resting on the table in front of me.

"What's wrong Allen?" he asked.

"I'm scared……………I don't know what it wants with me I'm scared of what I am I'm scared of what I'll become I don't want this I didn't ask for it……..I hate this I'm scared though I don't want too change into something that doesn't care I want to stay who I am".

Crux became larger while I kept my hysterical ranting and he wrapped around me. I shook at the contact still unable to comprehend what was happening to me.

My body was changing, my emotions were changing I was perfectly fine one moment then I was hostile and dangerous, my mind was changing too I was able too think more calculative now and more…….strategic.

You most likely think that this is a normal physical change hmm well it's not; this isn't normal even for just getting older.

For one hell no I 'didn't' have a lithe muscular build I'm actually just strong muscled not even a show or sign of it but now I do.

And I am 'not' having mood swings there more like schizophrenic actions one moment I'm there the next I've check out.

Thirdly I 'can't' think like that; yes I'm very smart but no not this smart, fourthly how the hell do I understand things no one really even knows about?, is this just part of puberty or something?.

"Allen you'll be fine" muttered Crux.

As my spirit guide he has to keep me from becoming a complete nut case here no wrong word basket case would suite better for my situation.

"Yea right this keeps up and I'm going to wind up killing myself too just stop this insanity ".

Sadly enough this ended me up with Zephyr and Rosy bolting into my room and scolding me. Three days later I was woken up by a tugging on my wrists and that only lead to fine myself restrained to my bed tied down and unable to move much.

"Oh good your awake Allen" said Rosy.

I stared at her before growling.

"What….The…..Hell……Are……..You……..DOING?"

"Keeping you alive" she said as Zephyr came in with a man.

"What is this about?"

"Allen we think that you might need a doctor too help you out" said Zephyr in his 'your nuttier than a squirrel' voice.

"I'm not crazy here I'm not kidding about the shadow guys why don't you believe me?"

"We do we just want too make sure everything is fine" said Rosy in her: ' I just want to make sure your not severely insane' voice.

"Alright if you two would loosen the holds I think he would like to be more comfortable" said the man.

The two supposed 'siblings' of mine loosened my bonds and I let my arms fall to my sides.

"So is that better Allen?" asked the man.

"Much but who are you?"

"I am Dr. Jerold Nevis it's a pleasure too meet you"

I nodded too him.

"Now tell me about this 'Shadow' that comes too see you?"

"Well what do you want too know?"

I would corporate for now.

"Does it talk too you?" he asked while jotting down a note.

"Yes he does talk too me"

"And what does 'he' tell you?"

"That I'm supposed too be the next one like him but see the thing is I have no clue what it means"

"Hmm and does he listen too you?"

"Yes"

"Does he tell you things that you should do?"

"Yes"

"Like what?"

"He tells me how too do something I should do like how to avoid being hurt so much or………..some other things"

"What are these other things?"

I huffed; like I wanted too tell them.

"He talks too me tells me stories from when he was alive, he had a family and he loved them but they died"

"How so?"

"They were murdered"

"He tells you stories like this often?" asked the shrink while he continued his diagnosis.

"Yes he does"

"Tell me Allen does he touch you or do anything too you that would be…………sexual or something in that category"

I went beet red; I'm a child still mostly anyways and yes I'm a teenager almost therefore these sort of things are embarrassing and also they send my mind into over load with these damn fantasies and such but I have a good hold on my hormones so they never last long.

"Am I to take your silence and blushing as a yes?"

"NO"

"Such an out burst" he said jotting down another note.

" What the hell are you people thinking this isn't some fucked up rapist it's a damn ghost" I snapped getting irritated.

"Allen watch your language……you'll have to excuse my brother Dr. Nevis he's like this quite a lot" stated Rosy.

Oh this was going to be on if they didn't stop playing Mental Hospital with me.

"Very well Allen does this 'ghost' have a name?"

"I don't think he does sir…………" started my brother.

"Ionian Kizuka" I said bluntly.

"Ionian Kizuka is that it are you sure?"

"He told me so he said he's my ancestor or something"

He took more notes before sighing and shaking his head with a sad look on his face towards me. I felt like my stomach's bottom fell out I would most likely be dragged out of here in chains and a mask over my face. Yea I'd like too see them try.

"Allen tell me have you ever heard of Schizophrenia?"

"Yes I do know of it I can read"

"Very well now I believe that Ionian Kizuka is your counter self spilt personalities are normal for people like you with this condition but……….so is Suicide "

That's it I've had it they want too see someone who's mentally ill I'll show them mentally ill.

"Fuck this I'm sick of you people thinking that I'm fucking nuts"

They gasped and gaped at me while for the first time every my eyes changed color from the blended crimson; gold to the colors pulling apart and staying pressed against each other too my right eye turning gold the left crimson red.

"Oh my word" muttered the doctor.

"Allen what on earth?" asked Zephyr.

I pulled at the restraints and they broke I got lose fast and jumped off the bed and over to the doctor who was watching in shock.

"You think I'm insane then I'll show you how insane I can be" I said as a sadistic smile spread across my face for the first time.

"What are you?" asked the Doctor.

"Just another person you think is in dire need of help but you see I'm not mentally ill this is real the whole thing I'm not lying too you"

I grabbed the man by the front of his shirt lifting him up in the air; like I said I was changing physically and I liked the power running threw me it felt………..good. It felt good too be in control.

"I trusted you both of you and look what you chose watch what you force me to become" I snarled.

They stared as I looked back at the man the sadistic smile returning this time more twisted with a crazed look.

"You say I'm crazy?"

He nodded. He was scared and I liked that; it felt so enjoyable too be able to make the man fear me.

"Well why do you say that?"

He blinked a bit before moving a hand out and touching my arm which I growled at him for and snagged his own arm twisting it till a snap was heard and I smiled even more sinister.

(Scream)

"OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU"

The doctor crossed his chest in praier.

"Why do you think I am crazy?"

"You would have fit the bill of a Schizophrenic but you actions , your skin tone, your body language, there not someone with this illness I would think something else but……those eyes there not human………..you aren't even a human"

I smiled while my bangs covered my eyes; once I looked back up and looked at the man I smirked demonically.

"Brilliant Deduction sir but I'm afraid you've missed a few details"

He shook in fear of the color of my skin changing and my eyes becoming gold.

"Your a………No……….Noah your one of 'Theme' " he said.

I raised my head and for the first time in my entire life I released my Noah blood letting it show threw; it also felt good the Noah and Vampire blood mixed so well.

I felt some pain in my forehead but disregarded it and felt blood drip down my face while I stared at the man. I used my free hand to wipe the blood off and he stared at the singular stigmata mark on my forehead.

"Your………your……………."

"Spit it out Damn fool"

I looked over at Rosy and Zephyr out of the corners of my eyes; they were scared out of their minds they couldn't even move; but I didn't want too stop it felt so good I felt………..powerful somehow.

"You're a Half-Blood Noah I've never seen one before "

The Noah blood inside me boiled in rage before completely Extinguishing itself by my own will, I would show him my 'other' bloodline.

I knew my eyes were crimson red and this time there was a newer more comfortable power that rushed threw my body; I had awakened my Vampire blood.

"Your rare…………."

I growled at him; fangs bared moving him closer to me; blood still wasn't in my range of tastes or so I thought I wanted a few things from this man. I wanted him out of my site, I wanted his blood, I wanted him to be afraid of me, and I also wanted to kill him…..very slowly.

I moved him closer and moved one of my hands toward him and used one of my claws too wriggle it under his flesh.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

It felt good the feeling of blood running down my hand; it was exhilarating to me I felt my heart race my mind cloud with a feral want for death, and my body lurch forward as if I wanted to do something.

Adrenaline coursed threw my body strengthening my resolve to find out what it was that I so desperately wanted.

"GOD NO PLEASE NO, NO STOP PLEASE" he yelled as I started to claw the flesh from his arm.

A sweet scent fell over me as he begged; it was coming from the wound. Blood I wanted blood.

He stared at me while I moved closer to him a thoughtful look on my face as I did so; it made me think that it was odd that I was now drawn too blood when not too long ago it disgusted me.

"_So sweet the smell it's so sweet"._

I moved closer too him and drew the wound near me before I flicked my tongue across it not knowing if I would like the taste too well or not.

(Licking)

It tasted bitter/sweet still like not really ripe fruit therefore I swallowed but didn't take any more of it.

I glared up at the man and he whimpered before I smiled sadistically and drew my hand back.

"PLEASE NO DON'T' NO, NO, NO"

I drew it back further and my two audience members screamed finally.

"NO ALLEN DON'T"

I stopped short of tearing threw the man's chest and ripping his heart out; I suddenly lost my interest in him.

"Leave and don't mention a word about what you've seen am I clear?"

He nodded and ran after gathering his things.

(Door Slamming)

I stared at the door before slowing my adrenaline rush and settling with the after chill of the power loosing it's hold.

"Oh my god Allen what………..?" asked Rosy.

They stared at me for a moment before I realized what I had done.

"Rosy……….what did I………"

My legs gave out and I went to the ground shaking in fear. What had I done that wasn't like me I never did that I never acted like that yes I cussed, and had anger spells but never had I tried to kill someone.

"Rosy………..Zephyr………"

Rosy pulled me into her arms Zephyr settled down next to us rubbing small soft circles onto my back both trying to calm me down knowing I was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Allen calm down it's alright we're so sorry we should have never done this" she shushed to me.

I was crying by now it couldn't be helped I was in pain inside my heart was hurting yelling at me that I had done wrong. I am not someone who kills, I am not someone who enjoys pain from others, I am not …… ……..who I used to be.

"Rosy Zephyr wha………….what's h-happening t-to me?"

They looked at each other Rosy only held me closer.

"Shush it's fine relax dear it's fine your alright I'm so sorry that we've done this too you Allen we've hurt you we thought we were helping you I'm so sorry that we've done this and it caused that I wish we hadn't".

They held me before I let darkness consume me; I was so tired from everything I was scared of myself, I didn't know what had caused that reaction.

"_Allen wake up dear boy you must awaken" _called a voice.

I stirred and opened my eyes slowly. When they were adjusted I saw him again the shadow.

"Ionian!" I said moving back some.

"_Hello dear boy how are you?"_

"I-I'm…..tired"

"_I'm sorry to wake you up but you should know that it's almost time Allen"_

I stared as he touched my arm lightly; I felt safe with the ghost. He never did anything wrong too me but I knew that soon I would be given something that would last an eternity.

"_Why do you look unpleased?"_

"I'm scared"

He smiled at me softly.

"_Do not be afraid Allen Walker your safer than you believe no harm will befall you and no death shall clam you"_

"Wh-What do you mean?"

He reached out and pulled me too him; I found that it felt good being so close he was surprisingly warm.

"_You will be someone like me a 'Knight' as we are called this is who you will be"._

"But why I don't want too lose who I am"

He lifted my head and leaned down; I flinched back.

"_Don't flinch Allen it's not as if I wish to take you"_

"Why are you choosing me for this?"

"_Your one of a kind and you'll be so wonderful as a Knight I know it and don't worry you'll stay who you are save for a few changes but you'll still be you". _

He reached down and kissed my forehead; it was affectionate there was no lust in it I felt the tenderness of it. He was comforting me like my parents would.

"Ionian it's not like you could"

"_Don't put it past me your very beautiful though but you'll find someone some day……..give that too them then"._

Naturally I would blush greatly.

"_Dear me boy watch yourself or someone may force you to be taken"._

"Ionian why am I………."

He hushed me with a finger.

"_I have to leave now but I'll be back when it's time dear boy I wish you luck"_

He kissed my forehead once and vanished at that.

"Damn".

My emotions are becoming very carnal lately I haven't had any dreams but I know things are going to get worse.

_(Dream Narrative)_

_Allen looked around him; he was in a room. Someone was sitting on top of him though around his hips._

"_Who are you?"_

_She smiled softly and worriedly._

"_Are you sure about this?"_

_For some unknown reason he nodded; she started working her way down his body, lower and lower. His back arched up off the bed at the touch._

"_Should I stop?" she asked after hearing a heated moan from him._

_He told her too keep going. Black hair slid across his skin it was soft and gentle._

_He nearly screamed at the sensations that were running threw his body. She came back too him and kissed his lips softly._

_She smiled her black hair gently falling around them. He was sure that the person was female because firstly her voice secondly she had breasts so he was pretty sure it was a girl but exactly how old was he in this dream?_

"_Allen I love you" she said kissing the curse mark on his face. _

" _I love you too Le………"._

(End Of Dream).

I shot up in bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Crux was sitting on the table watching me.

"Crux what?"

"It's called a wet dream Allen people around you age have them normally" he said.

"Oh but she……….I don't know her"

"Well maybe you were dreaming about the person who will be your mate"

"Mate?"

"The person you love, feed off of, sleep with, have kids with"

I nearly fell over from that one.

"Have kids but I'm twelve I can't get a girl pregnant at this age are you crazy?"

"No but she must have been beautiful because you came in your sleep"

I went red and he left while I was dealing with the mess. Once that was done I plopped back down onto the bed that was re maid with clean bed sheets.

"How did that happen Crux?"

"Well was she doing things too you?"

"Yes"

"Then that's how"

"Oh alright"

As some would guess I have no clue about anything from; dating, kissing, marriage and on the top of that list sex and bodily functions I'm twelve 1/2 and I kind of find these things embarrassing but any pre-teen or teenager would.

"Crux how am I going to stop this"

"Well"

He whispered in my ear.

"NO"

"Fine I tried"

Yes I'll just leave that one too your imagination.

"Are you sure you won't take the advice?"

"NO I WON'T"

He shrugged and flew too his house while I curled up in my bed.

"_Damn wet dream………..Le? Who is she?"_

(Dawn: 7:03am)

I huffed as I curled up tighter in the large chair I was in at the library. Considering my family recently moving back here I was being taught at home and I was cold today.

Then again it was always cooler in the Library here where my teacher; Professor Marshall C. Thomson would teach me. He was nice but he didn't like me spacing.

"Now about the……….Allen………..Allen…………...ALLEN"

I shook at the high pitch he took.

"Yes?"

He huffed while rubbing his head.

"Is there a reason as too why your not listening?"

I sighed and looked down.

"Hmm Is something wrong Allen?".

"Well……….I'd rather not trouble you with the tale it's nothing important".

He raised a skeptical eyebrow but went on.

"Very well now back too the subject what page?"

"134, U.S. History, the Story Of I believe it was the Revolutionary war?"

He blinked at me.

"How?"

"I have a good memory"

He was a moderately new teacher he'd only been teaching me for a month now since I've been here. I looked outside while he continued too talk about the war.

It was almost Halloween I would turn thirteen this time; but when would Ionian come back.

"ALLEN!"

"Yes?".

"Why is it that you keep spacing?"

"I've been having a hard time lately"

He tapped my shoulder.

"From what?"

"My parents, this thing that's visiting me at night, and………hormones"

He laughed at the last one and smiled at me for the first the second however he raised an eyebrow.

"Thing?"

"A shadow"

"Alright what about it?"

"His name is Ionian Kizuka and he……..he's coming back too pass something on to me"

"Pass something hmm………..Allen"

"Yes?"

"I'm not one for supernatural events but would it be possible that he is a………..spirit?"

"Yes he is I think".

"Well what does he want to give you?"

"Something he hasn't told me"

He huffed.

"May I ask you a question as I have said I'm not one for supernatural things but some I find interesting and I can't help but ask………"

"What do you want to know".

I felt it coming my heart was pounding, my body broke out in a cold sweat, my adrenaline sped threw my veins like a bullet.

"Are you a vampire?"

"PARTLY" I spat out worriedly.

"I knew it".

"H-How?"

"Your eyes and I was told you had a rare blood disorder well I checked the disorder doesn't exist"

"Shit" I said while resting my head back.

"So how old are you?"

"Twelve"

"No way you can't be?"

"I was born 1720 on Halloween just before midnight".

"Whoa and your mother, father, and brothers, and sisters are the same?"

"My dad's a Noah I'm half-blooded"

"NOAH!"

"Shocking no but I'm different I'm the only one who 'shows' my bloodline"

"How so?"

"My eyes I was born different"

"Now I know your different in more way than one"

"My arm"

I pulled off my glove and showed my arm too him; Marshall seemed startled by it and he seemed in awe as well.

"This is so incredible"

He reach out to touch my arm but stopped short; everyone did.

"You can touch it, it doesn't hurt" I said.

He touched it lightly and ran his fingers over the rough texture while staring at the black finger nail and the cross in my hand.

"Your deformed from the fingers to the shoulder socket why?"

"I don't know why I think my parents called it……….Innocence"

"Innocence hmm…………Wait Allen your…………"

"I'm what?"

"You're a naturally born Exorcist have you got any clue how rare that is?"

"No"

"Extremely so there have only been a handful of them born like this"

"The cross in my hand burns sometimes'

"Akuma perhaps"

"My eye"

He touched the mark on my face; as far as he was told it was a birth mark and I was albino and that was why my hair was white. I could pass for it see I'm extremely pale almost the color of a corpse well I am actually.

I hadn't expected the lesson to end up like this.

"Your eye?".

"It's a curse I'm cursed too see the souls of the Akuma and it drives me to destroy them because I can see the torment inside it"

"Oh…………..Allen I'm so sorry that this happened too you how though?"

I spent the rest of our lesson that day talking too him and when I was supposed to be at dinner I stayed in the library.

"Allen hey where are you……….."

(Door Opening)

"There you are why aren't you at dinner with us?" asked Rosy with Zephyr behind her.

I curled up tighter into a ball; I was so cold for some reason it was cold very cold too me but there wasn't a reason for this then I remembered there wasn't a fire going. That could be why.

"I'm not hungry" I muttered.

"Allen you've been like this for a two days now".

I curled tighter up while Zephyr lit the fire.

"Tell us what's wrong Allen"

I shook my head no.

"Why not?"

"I want to be left alone I don't feel like talking right now"

Rosy pulled me into her arms.

"Allen are you not telling us something?"

"No I'm fine I just don't feel like talking"

"Allen listen about the other day what happened too you your eyes they…………"

"It's just part of who I am it's in my blood I'm the only one in this family that can do that and I'm scared of something's but I'd rather bare it alone then burden anyone who has nothing too do with it".

Rosy sighed and buried her head in my hair.

"Allen you don't have to bare anything alone we're right here with you"

"No I have to this is just what I'm supposed to do this is who I am supposed to be" I muttered.

They both knew I was right I just didn't realize how right this was.

(Three Days Later).

I woke up in the morning and looked around; the leaves were everywhere today; because today was Halloween and my thirteenth birthday.

"Why does it look so bleak" I muttered too myself.

I had sat up in bed but I chose something different and turned over to face the wall my curtains closed and pulled the thick comforter over my head. I wanted to sleep in today because I felt so tired like I hadn't slept at all last night when I know I did.

(Two Hours Later)

"Allen get up" .

(Mumbling)

"Allen come on it's almost 9:30am come on get up" said my sister.

This drove me nuts I just wanted to sleep.

"Up or I'm going to douse you in ice water".

I shot up; I remembered what that felt like very cold.

"VALCROUSE VES MARTI"

"What are you talking about?"

"Wha?"

"You were shouting in the ancients language how?"

"You forgot I know it somehow"

"Oh well come on breakfast is ready so get dressed and come down".

I nodded; and before any of you think anything like I know you will; one they make simple pants, and shirts. I normally wear a white dress shirt, a vest, black pants ,and this ribbon that my brother got me to substitute for a tie believe me if you will but I was nearly choked to death by a tie once so I don't wear them.

I huffed and made the bed before walking down stairs.

"Morning Rosy, Zephyr………"

(Punk)

"Ouch……….Sorry and good morning Timcanpy".

My golem that my dad made for me his name is Timcanpy and he's a pain in the ass if you ask me but on the other hand he's very caring and protective which sometimes I need.

"Allen your thirteen today at 11:59pm so is there anything you think you might like to do?"

"No I'm fine with just being here"

"Why don't we go into town it'll be fun"

I ran it over in my mind while juggling fifteen other things; I nodded while thinking again.

"Sure that doesn't sound bad"

"Allen how are you feeling today?"

"Fine"

"Oh good"

We sat in silence until I felt chill race up my spine; I looked around fast before stopping and seeing the figure in the window; Ionian.

"Hello" I muttered.

They looked at me.

"_**Would it be fine if I told you I chose today to do this?"**_

"Yes that will be fine when?" I asked to him.

They still looked.

"Allen who?"

"Shush"

"_**Tonight after midnight; don't tell anyone about the reason for my coming to you Allen you'll be safer".**_

" Vi Salvisar " (Trans: I understand).

He left with that.

"Allen what?"

"hmm oh was I spacing again I'm sorry".

They raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

The entire day was peaceful.

"Hey Allen where too next?"

"Huh?……….Oh it doesn't matter too me"

We walked around while Rosy tossed me a book from the store she was in.

"Happy birthday little brother" she smiled.

"What is it?"

"It's a book on myths and legends you like those kind of things so I figured that I should get it for you"

"Thanks".

We walked on while I used that odd talent I had for being able to read something or look at something and not walk into a object but this time I did run into someone well they ran into me.

(Thud)

"Ow hey watch it"

"Sorry I………..".

This girl looked at me so odd like I was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"Your……………."

"Um?"

"Your beautiful" she said.

I know I was at least a few shades of pink or red maybe both.

"Excuse me?"

"Your so beautiful what's your name?"

She moved close too me her dark hair and dark eyes glinting in thought. She was basically straddling me.

"Allen"

"That's a perfect name for you"

She moved closer, her hand on either side of my hips; that wasn't fun at all go figure that I'm a teenager with a sever hormone problem. I couldn't figure out if I liked her being so close or if I wanted her to move away or take her away and fuck her senseless.

Later I would realize that all these things would add up to one of the most horrible experiences in my life and this girl would be the cause of it.

"Thank you"

"I'm Desdemona it's nice to meet you Allen"

"Same here but why did you say that?"

"Well it's true your gorgeous I've never seen a boy as handsome as you".

She moved closer.

(A/N: This Is The First Time They Met When They Were Kids Take A Guess what makes Allen not like her.).

I felt a hand brush against my lower body and I jumped.

"What!"

She pressed her lips to mine and she didn't move her hand from the place it was at; this was very embarrassing I couldn't stand to have someone I don't know touch me sometimes and this girl she's touching me in a place I wouldn't let anyone touch me at.

"Stop"

I pushed her off and stood; I hated that she's not in for anything but sexual things damn that's disgusting.

"Why did you push me away……….?"

"Because you're a slut"

"Your very blunt you don't know me"

"And you don't know me so why would you kiss me then………touch me?"

"Because I want you as mine your beautiful, and you look so perfect even that so very…………..remarkable white hair'

She ran her hands threw my hair after standing and walking to me.

"I'm cursed"

She touched the mark on my face and then ran her fingers over my lips.

"That only adds to your unearthly beauty".

She tried to kiss me again but I put the book in front of my face.

"Uh yea thanks but no thanks I don't let strange girls drag me off into bed with them"

"Oh so you're a virgin?".

"Yes is something wrong with that?"

"No not at all but you would think someone as pretty as you would have been touched by now"

"Well I'm thirteen so I kind of chose too not sleep with girls left and right I want too chose one person only and once I chose them I'll love them and no one else".

"So you're the chivalrous type hmm?"

"Yes"

She hooked her fingers into my shirt collar.

"Well fine by me I'll see you again".

I rolled my eyes and left her.

"_That was scary"._

I caught up with Rosy and Zephyr and explained why I was late in following them.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Rosy making other's stare at us at the restaurant.

"Oi Shush!" said Crux.

"And that's what happened!"

"Allen are you alright she didn't do anything else did she?"

"No I stopped her "

"But she tried to……"

"Allen you sly fox getting girls too fawn over you at this age one already asking you to sleep with her………..what did you do to her exactly?"

"Nothing and it's not like that I don't want to find a mate yet"

"What?………..your thirteen it's time for you too find a lover and well you know"

I hit my brother over the head and walked out.

"Allen wait"

I didn't listen and I heard them follow me out but I still didn't listen.

"Allen come on I'm sorry"

I shook my head; and if your wondering yes I'm very stubborn when I have my mind set on something.

"Come one please".

Rosy grabbed my arm.

"Rosy Let Go Of Me" I said sharply.

"No what's gotten into you It's like your……….."

"What not me, not acting human enough, not who I used to be get it threw that fucking thick head of yours I'm not who I used to be I'm cursed, I have Innocence in my arm from birth, I'm a freak Rosy don't you get that?"

"Your not like that Allen don't let anything like that stick in your mind"

"Rosy Let Me Go Now"

"Why you're my little brother I'm supposed too help you"

I felt this over baring heaviness that I know isn't human or anything else; it was then that the pain started.

"Gahhhhhhh!"

I dropped almost but straitened up before another sharp pain forced me down.

"Allen are you alright?" they asked coming closer.

"_What the hell"_

My left eye and arm was throbbing in pain like I was having a stroke.

"Zephyr we need to get him home".

"_**Say it"**_

"_Say What?"_

"_**Call your powers"**_

"_Powers What?"_

"Allen come on what's wrong?"

I looked around and then realized this was my conscious speaking too me.

"_**Activate, Activate, Activate"**_

I shook my head and I know my brother and sister looked at me oddly.

"Allen what's wrong?".

"_**Activate…………………"**_

I felt their hand on my shoulders.

"_Activate What?"_

"Allen come one get up and move"

"_**Activate…………………Your Weapon Of Salvation Exorcist Allen Walker".**_

Now I knew the pain was me suppressing it and now I had too unleash it my Anti-Akuma Weapon was begging for a way out of dormancy.

"Rosy Zephyr………….Get Away From Me"

"Why Allen we're not………."

(Ping)

I turned to them with my left eye closed while I stared at them with the other.

"There are akuma everywhere and you need too move back"

"What how could you……….?"

"I can see them"

I stood and opened my eye before holding out my arm.

"Oh my what…………….Allen your eye it's………"

"This is my curse neather one of you have seen it"

"Allen don't do this you can't fight"

They saw the monsters behind me.

"Yes I can, Innocence Activate"

My arm turned into it's claw and I flexed my fingers freely.

"OH MY GOD"

I turned around and jumped up crushing the first one. I felt good when I saw the souls leave with a smile and a thank you. But I wasn't used to crying blood from the curse.

"**Hee-hee come and get me Exorcist, ExOrCiSt" **growled the akuma.

I swatted that one down killing it.

"ALLEN"

I turned around and crushed another; then a level 3 I believe it was came after me and I took it down just as quick.

I dropped too the ground with minor cuts on my body while my brother and sister froze in shock.

"Allen?"

I turned too them and they froze; blood stained and worn out I was panting for air though I would be fine soon enough. My curse wound down and I stared at them with my Innocence still active.

"What on earth"

"My arm it's the anti-akuma weapon that mom and dad told me about"

Rosy was frozen in place while Zephyr slowly moved closer; and Rosy Followed not wanting to be left alone.

"Your arm"

I moved the claw closer looking it over; I ran one of the talons over my face; my cheeks, ears, forehead ,and lips. It was comforting too me the Innocence hummed in joy of being with it's master I heard it.

"What is that thing?"

I held it out after sweeping my bangs out of my eyes; I knew it was my arm but it felt nice against your skin comforting.

"My arm"

Zephyr moved closer and I lifted it up before both of them reached out slowly; mesmerized and at the same time scared.

"You can touch it I don' t think it will hurt you!"

Zephyr did as I said and gently ran his fingers over the silver claw.

"It's warm but it looks like metal".

"It's scales I think"

"Allen…………"

I looked at Rosy while she stared at me with a timid look.

"What is it Rosy?" I asked her walking over and staring at her.

"That thing you……………."

She dropped too her knees crying.

"Allen this isn't you what is that thing"

She pointed too my arm. I hugged it to my side as if it hurt.

"Rosy"

I got on my knees and pulled her into my arms; the claw I had raked threw her long hair at first but she shivered and I let the talons slid over her skin.

"Allen………..that………"

"It's nothing to be scared of it's just part of me I'm not going to hurt you there's no reason too be afraid of it".

I felt her hand slide across the weapon before I deactivated it.

"Can we go home I'm tired" I muttered.

Before I knew it was almost falling over.

"Whoa there Allen why don't I carry you" asked Zephyr.

"wha………….hmm no I'm"

I tilted back almost falling but being caught.

"I'll carry you your tired how you ran out that much energy I don't know………"

"I'm………..not used to the…….Innocence yet".

"Alright hero go too sleep"

I smirked at him before falling deeply asleep.

(Dream)

_I looked around the area I was in it was dark but there was still light as well. It was strange and I didn't know why I was here._

"_Hello Allen"_

"_Ionian!"_

"_Hello how are you?'_

"_Tired again the Innocence takes a lot out of you I'm not used to it yet"_

"_I know it will be fine but Allen you know why I'm here?"_

"_To show me the truth"_

"_Yes and too pass a gift onto you"_

"_Thank you Ionian"_

_There was a flash and many things ran passed me; the images of the Knights from years past and then me and a group of others; some I recognized as Exorcists from the Black Order._

_But soon the visions started too hurt me they felt like there was too much information on them and too much about the Stones and the Legends/_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH"_

"_Shush It'll will begin Now Allen Walker Welcome"_

_(_End OF Dream)

I sat up shaking and gasping for air; pain ripped threw my body over and over increasing and also I felt something hot run down my body. I looked around me and saw blood staining the covers.

"What!"

I stood but the pain became stronger and I gripped the sides of the covers in pain more blood dripped too the floor and I stared too claw at my shoulder desperately trying to make the pain stop.

I coughed and blood poured out of my mouth while I found it to much and walked to the window fumbling with the latch I wanted it too stop it hurt so much.

"Make this stop please it hurts please" I begged against the window.

My hands were covered in blood and I couldn't seemed to make the latch open.

"It's hurting stop it make it stop please"

More blood pooled around my feet and the site was too much.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

I clawed at it trying to get it too open; it wouldn't open the window wouldn't stop staying closed I wanted it open I wanted too end this now I was tired of it and I wanted to die.

"Allen" Rosy called out too me and pulled me away from it.

"No Rosy pleas just let m go"

More tears of pain ran down my face as she held me tighter.

"Shush calm down"

I heard Zephyr bolt in and gasp; I covered my eyes with my hands everything hurt there was no end of it and I was starting too cough up blood again.

"Hold on Allen calm down your making it worse".

I gasped for more air and clawed at her with what I could my eyes burned, my head hurt, my back, my legs, everything.

The blood finally stopped but the pain stayed for a long time. I was curled into Rosy's body seeking warmth I felt so cold. I kept my eyes closed trying my hardest too not look anywhere but darkness.

"Oh my god What happened to him"

"Zephyr I think we have a problem" said Rosy.

I felt her pull back my shirt.

"Gahh"

"Shush I'm sorry"

She continued too pull it back more and more before I heard Zephyr drop to the ground.

"No, No, NO".

She kept calming me down until I felt sick with the stench of blood all over me and she let me get up too move.

"Go wash it off and we'll clean up"

I walked into the bath room and took off my shirt as quickly as possible I hated this right now it was painful. I looked at the mirror and nearly lost my mind.

I was covered in dark red blood; staining every inch of me. My eyes were bright insane glowing red, I had fangs, and claws. I shook myself.

"This is wrong what's happened too me"

I finished with getting rid of the ruined clothes I had on and turned on the hot water; it felt good against my skin and my body. The after shock was still running threw me and I couldn't stand it.

I slammed I fist against the tiles of the shower in anger.

"Damn it………….why……………….what………..what am I?"

I washed the blood off and pulled on some clothes but before I was sliding on the long sleeved shirt there was a knock at the door.

"Allen don't put a shirt on" said Rosy.

I huffed and just brought it out with me.

They had cleaned up all the blood and started a fire. I walked over there and sat down still feeling chilled too the bone.

"Here" Rosy placed a blanket over my shoulders.

"Th-Thanks" I muttered under my breath.

She nodded and left for a moment. While Zephyr came up too me.

"Allen are you alright'

To hell I was fine I was freezing with a fire and a blanket over me hell I don't even under stand what's happened too me.

"_You are the First Knight Of RuneSlave as I was before you now I have given you my powers over the stones of Darkness and Light you are a Knight now but your powers shall not awaken just yet" _called Ionian before vanishing.

"_Shit he's gone and I'm a?……………..Knight? What the hell does that mean?"._

"Allen I'm so sorry that you went threw that I know you must have"

I know for some reason he was thinking I was the one who did this too myself.

"Fuck off would you".

"What?"

"I said fuck off I don't care if you think that I'm alright I don't give a fucking flip if your sorry"

What was wrong with me; is my Noah blood crossing with these powers cause this sounds like a Noah like myself but I'm very sinister when I'm in my Noah form.

"Allen don't be so mean" said Rosy as she smacked me which caused me too react harshly by hissing and growling my eyes glowing.

"Allen"

She hugged me and I blinked in shock. She was being very gentle on my shoulder tracing a place around the mark there; it was a crescent moon with a star in the center of it I was scared of this what had I become.

"Rosy………..(Gulp)……….I'm scared…………I don't know what happened"

"Allen the mark on you shoulder your……………..your one of the Knights you've been marked too be one" .

I felt sick and so tired I wasn't used too this much going on in one day.

After a while I stayed very still and drifted off but I was still listen ing.

"So how can we tell?"

"Only in time"

(Door Closing)

I had kept curled up against the covers so tightly that night that I felt as if I was forced into a tight shell.

(Three Months Later)

My parents had been murdered by who I had no clue; I know that I had finished what they started by killing my mother and ending her pain. And I was sick.

"Hey kiddo are you alright?" asked Zephyr.

I looked up from the covers feeling still very dizzy.

"So you still got a fever?'

I nodded while curling up.

"Hmm"

He walked over and sat down on my bed with me and rubbed my shoulder.

"I wish you felt better Allen it's been two weeks since they died and you are still sick. I want you better".

"_No duh Sherlock"_

"Is there a reason why your in here Zephyr?"

"I just wanted too see how you were doing, I know your sick and all but are you hungry?'

"I don't want food"

I felt him jolt at that. It had been a few days since the ball and I was sick because I had been out in the rain the day our parents were killed and now we were trying to take care of Riannai and Alex.

Odd that the last child my mom had was a boy with a 'Ale' at the start of his name hmm?.

"So your starved for blood again………..Allen what is wrong with you, you won't eat".

"I'm not hungry for anything but blood I'm scared though it's wrong for this too happen something's wrong with me".

I was scared and that wouldn't change.

"It'll be fine I know it will".

With that he left and I curled up tighter.

"Crux……Crux……….Crux please"

He came over too me and nudged my shoulder.

"Allen are you alright?"

"I've made up my mind about something"

"What's that ?" he asked moving some of my bangs out of my eyes slightly.

"I'm going to join the Black Order"

"What".

"I have too I'm a born Exorcist and I have too"

"But they might use you as a Assassin not an Exorcist"

"I know this but it's a chance I have too take"

"Fine just take me with you"

"Of course".

Naturally I was going to wait one year to make sure this is what I truly wanted. I had too think that if I joined the Order then I would most likely not be coming back until I wanted too leave.

( One Year Later).

It was time to go finally; maybe I should try this for you I'm fourteen now. And I have too be sure this is what I want. And it is.

"Are you sure this is what you want too do?" asked Rosy.

"Yea it's fine" I said with a smile.

"Allen I'm worried about you the Black Order doesn't know about………."

"They know I'm coming and oddly enough they sent me a letter saying that they were looking forward to me coming".

"I see………"

Rosy pulled me away and snagged me into a hug threading her fingers threw my hair. Oh here's a good laugh for you I'm a boy; with no body hair, besides my eyebrows, and the hair on my head, and I have silky hair too really like a baby!.

Bet the universe is laughing it's ass off right now. Well haa, haa , Haa!.

(A/N: Yes at a young age Allen was very sarcastic about something's this is just a taste of it).

"Be careful Allen I don't want to know that you've died"

"Haa like that's going to happen"

She smiled at me and helped me finish packing.

(Four Hours Later)

"Bye guys I'll see you" I said while I was pushed into the carriage the Order had sent; why they did now I don't know but I was being stared at very harshly.

They waved at me as the doors were closed and I settled back into the seats.

"_Goodbye and farewell………….I don't think I'll be coming back though…………..not as the same person anyways"._

With that I was headed too the Black Order Head Quarters. Who knew what I was in for.


	5. Chapter 5: TIMES THAT WERE LOST PART: 2

(Song For Chapter: Brand New Map By: K)

(CHAPTER 6: TIMES THAT WERE LOST: PAR 2)

The tower of the Black Order was a tall black spectacle on a high cliff. Now of course being who I am I have seen things like this before. And I have too say however that this one is…Scary!.

"Oi boy stay in the carriage didn't your parents teach you anything?" asked one of the guards.

I huffed and glared at them both; incase your wondering I've been on a two day trip too the Order and already I have been stared at by one of them and the other reminds me of a man I met once and he was an ass.

(A/N: If you noticed I changed the rating to T for Teen because Allen's getting aggressive and use of language and also of fight scenes and blood/gore and slight mature content O/O?).

"What are you staring at 'boy'?"

"I have a name you know!"

"And what would that be sir?" asked the other; Joseph I think?.

"Allen"

"Yes Allen Gray Night Walker son of the Fourteenth Noah Nicholas Cile Walker and the Vampiress Sara 'Arknight' Walker third child to be exact" said the other man his name was Watson go figure he's a henchman.

"Yes"

He leaned forward and grabbed my face holding me still so he could look into my eyes.

"You know we don't trust Noah right?"

"Yes I do but I'm half Noah and my father was a traitor to the Earl".

He let my face go and glared at me which I returned twice as fierce.

"So how long do you intend on being with us?" asked Joseph.

" I'll be around as long as I can and do what I can for the Order".

They nodded as the carriage pulled too a stop.

"Get your things boy we're not a…."

(Thump)

"What how did you get up there?" asked the coachman.

"I climbed I knew you would have a bad remark about me but I can handle myself thank you".

He huffed and I jumped down and picked up the suit case before we walked on to the castle.

"WHO GOES THERE!" called the gate.

I looked up tilting my head to one side thinking on what that thing was; I came to the conclusion that someone had made a very sad looking experiment.

"We're here with the boy".

He scanned me and flipped out over my curse mark and after saying that I was indeed 'human' -ish I was let in with the others who left me. Now of course the -ish part was mentally said.

Unfortunately right after I was in the door they vanished; and I cursed them with every fiber of my being.

"Great they leave me and I don't know where anything is!"

I looked around and found myself in a large atrium and peered around before taking off my jacket and shirt replacing that with a tank-top; and yes they made these in this time though women weren't aloud to wear them but some did; Rosy did.

"Might as well get some training in while I'm here".

So I started with what I normally did; mind you it's not normal. I would use my speed, strength, and agility to bounce off the ground and counter act from that to land on the walls, pillars and benches to get used to running around in different obstacles. And it's kind of fun too.

(Thump)

"_Left five degrees, flip back, north right six inches dodge"._

I kept repeating my routine until I heard a thud from the doors and stopped clinging too the area I was in; which would be the rafters.

(OC's P.O.V: Charity & Mark's version side).

We had heard that there was a new Exorcist in the building today so me and my friend Mark went to find him; they said he wasn't hard too miss. Red/gold eyes, white hair, pentacle curse mark.

"Wait Up Charity hold on" said Mark running into another one of our friends who came with us. His name is Sam.

"What with the running?"

"The new Exorcist is here" I said as we searched.

Unfortunately we didn't find him for hours.

"Let's try the training hall" suggested Sam.

"Yea"

We took off and opened the doors and found a blur shooting every where.

"What is that?"

They shrugged until we saw it stop and land in the rafters.

"The shapes human"

We stepped forward and it started to walk along the rafters a silent as a cat stalking prey.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The figure tilted it's head and sat down before jumping again and starting off with more of it's earlier routines; we watched the figure bounce off the rafter and onto a pillar before finally it came right at us and we were stunned; it was the boy we were looking for.

"WHOA WAIT DON'T HURT US!" called Sam.

He stopped short like a perfect timed stop watch.

"Who are you three?" he asked wiping the sweat off his brow.

I had seen a picture but he was gorgeous in real life; he was fourteen but he had a beautiful body I could tell that every bit of him was toned and defined even his face though it still held that slight young and innocent look you could see that that was vanishing fast.

"Hi I'm Sam and this is Mark you must be the new Exorcist nice too meet you" said my browned hair friend as he held out a hand.

The boy looked at him before shaking it and smiling.

"I'm Allen Walker it's nice too meet you too"

"So um why are you in here?" I asked.

"I wasn't told where anything was so I just found the training hall and started to work out on my normal routine"

The two boys jaws dropped.

"That's your normal routine and you do that how long?"

"Hmm last time my brother clocked it I had been going for seven hours"

"SEVEN HOURS!"

I nearly fainted.

"Don't push yourself too hard!" said Mark.

Allen tilted his head to the side.

"I've been doing this since I was ten"

"No way"

"Yes and for your information I'm not normal enough too be effected by fatigue really".

"Why?"

"Fight me and I'll show you"

Mark and Sam nodded and I took my place at the bench and watched the three of them get ready. Sam and Mark were in fighting stances while Allen was in a relaxed position waiting patently.

"So you don't use a fighting stance?"

He shrugged and they came at him; Allen blocked and dodged the first two attempts.

I smiled; he was strong.

Sam came at him with a weapon and Allen jumped to dodge and knocked him down in two kicks to the chest in moments.

"My turn" said Mark.

He came at Allen and landed two hits before being flung across the room.

"Damn your good!"

Allen smiled but it wasn't kind it was; sinister.

"Come On Sam tag team"

They both came at him and Allen leaped up and landed on the pillar that smile becoming wider and more sadistic by the moment.

"What the….."

(Crash)

"What was that?" asked Sam.

Allen stood in front of them with gold eyes and I stared; those eyes I knew them.

"Noah get out of the way" I called and they became frozen by the site of the eyes that he bore.

"What the hell?"

Allen laughed insanely.

"Do you think you can trick me so easily?" he asked with a smirk.

I looked again his face was the only thing that changed with that smile that wasn't there at the moment.

"Your….a…a….Noah?" I asked.

Allen took in a deep breath the gold vanishing.

"Partly" he said wiping the sweat of his face again regaining control over his 'powers' in a moments notice.

"Part Noah?" we asked.

He sat down on the floor and we stared before he tilted his head to the side and we got the hint that we were supposed to sit with him.

"How?" I asked as I settled down.

Sam and Mark looked at me and then at Allen; the red and gold eyes he had mesmerized us they were very beautiful.

"I was born like this my mother was different than most humans".

"I read your file but I didn't believe them one bit the file said that you were a vampire"

Allen smiled and fangs showed at us with that and his eyes turned red completely.

"Yes I am surprised?"

"Well we didn't believe in vampires or well Noah and al that till we came to the Black Order and you what are you doing here for really they won't use you as an Exorcist all the time maybe an Assassin ".

Allen nodded.

"I will not put it passed them"

"So um how old are you?".

"Fourteen"

"You can't be vampires live like what?"

"Mostly forever see I'm a True Blood supposedly but I don't really know much about that besides the fact that we run off cycles and so on".

"I see but why would the Black Order choose too ask for your help?" I asked while moving closer too him.

"I'm part Noah but I'm born with an anti-akuma weapon in my left arm so I'm a naturally born Exorcist"

"Whoa no way that's like incredibly rare!" said Sam.

I looked at his left arm; it was red and had long black finger nails but I could see the cross embed in the back of his hand it looked like a piece of glass.

"No it's true I was raised by a Noah and a Vampire and yet I'm fine I want too help save the world from the Earl"

"But wait who was your father?"

"The fourteenth".

We gasped.

"Allen he was the traitor right?"

"Yes"

"And he was also the Earl's brother"

Allen's face fell fast at that and his right eye went black; that was scary.

"Yes he was um sorry for cutting this short but I would like too know where things are in the Order" he said softly too us.

We nodded and stood and he walked over too his things and pulled off his tank top; I nearly fainted on the spot.

He was gorgeous he had an incredibly perfect body I wasn't just guessing when I saw that it was true; Allen's figure was lean and slim but he had long lines, sharp abs and every grove, bone, muscle, and shape of his body was perfectly carved.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Don't take this wrong but you look really well built for a fourteen year old" I said nearly drooling over him.

"Oh thanks I guess" he said turning around quickly.

I saw that he was blushing and I mentally threw my hand in the air and whooped. So I had one point down.

You probably think I'm a pervert I'm not alright I'm fine I just think that Allen is drop dead gorgeous and he is I mean come on; a toned defined body, a kind personality, a sweet voice, that odd white hair and pale skin, those eyes, who wouldn't fall for him.

"Charity your drooling" said Mark.

I wiped my mouth clean with my sleeve.

"Can you blame me?"

"We're not girls but I'll admit that he does have a good figure for someone his age" said Sam.

"I know but really can't you oh I don't know talk too Era and Sakura about this?"

"Not really Era's shy and Sakura doesn't want too really know about a new Exorcist but this one she might like"

They smiled when Allen came back over.

"Why don't we take a quick tour show you where the bathrooms are and your room and then we'll go have some lunch"

"Oh I…..really don't eat much"

"I can tell your like a toothpick" said Mark.

"No it's not that I'm still learning how too feed so"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Feed?"

"Hunt, blood suck what every you call it I don't eat much because I just recently started having bloodlust"

I stared at him.

"You have fangs?"

He looked at me and his eye teeth grew out longer until they were completely elongated. We jumped back and he sighed showing the length and how sharp they looked.

"Whoa it's true vampires have fangs" said Sam moving closer.

Allen stared at us and closed his mouth concealing them completely and turning his head up some as if to hide what he was.

"Hey calm down Allen it's not that scary".

"Yea right I freaked out when my fangs came in"

"Really?"

"Yes I have human blood so I didn't expect it"

"Wow that's sad"

He sighed showing his fangs again.

"Alright how about we get this over with" I said.

He nodded and we showed him around and moved on he sat his things into his room and we went too the mess hall where we stood in line for a bit.

(A/N: Oh guess what there's a Jerry-ish person who's the cook).

"So Allen what do you like too eat?"

"Hmm oh I don't really have a favorite food or anything"

"Why not?"

"Charity he probably like's raw meat" said Mark teasingly.

Allen went pink.

"No actually I just haven't ever had much of an apatite I don't really like too eat much but my body won't really take it in"

"What?"

"See I'm more of a hybrid vampire I can eat food but my want for it's different than normal humans my body functions differently than yours".

"Oh so rice and some meat?"

"Pretty much" he said.

"Something smells good" I said then I moved over too where Allen was and caught a scent; autumn air, burning leaves, and honey.

"What's that sweet and crisp smell?"

"Oh sorry that's me" he said.

"Sorry?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Not at all"

I moved closer and sniffed the side of his neck.

"You know Charity that's what a vampire does too see about the scent of blood" he said.

I froze and blushed red. But looked away fast when I saw Allen lick his lips.

"Are you alright?".

"When you blushed it…brought up the scent of blood I'm not used too it yet I'm not really in control of when I have too feed".

"Oh sorry".

He smiled and let me order while he stared off until the cook looked at him when it was his turn.

"Hello sugar what do you want?" he asked.

Allen looked at him and he shrieked nearly.

"Whoa I'm sorry" said Allen while holding his hands up.

"No not at all but who gave you such gorgeous eyes" he asked.

Allen went pink again around his cheek bones and the bridge of his nose.

"Um my parents I would guess"

"You should see his body" I said unable too hold it in.

Allen looked at me like he was saying; "Another word and I swear I'll kill you".

"Sorry Allen"

"Well then Allen is it?" asked the chef.

"Um yes"

"Wait Allen Gray Night Walker you're the vampire/noah half breed"

Allen nodded.

"Incredible you have fangs too well enough of that what would you like too eat?'

"Um just what ever you can think of"

The chef handed him a bowl of stew meat and rice.

"Good choice" muttered Allen.

He thanked the chef and we walked over too our friends.

"Hi guys what's going on with all of you today" I asked as we sat down.

Allen sat down quietly and started to eat slowly; I had too watch him for a moment before eating myself.

"So who's the mew guy?" asked Chris.

"This is Allen he's a new Exorcist" said Mark as he pointed too Allen.

Allen looked at them and smiled smally.

"Whoa wait look back up" said Chris.

Allen did so and pushed the half eaten bowl of food away before taking a rather large gulp of water.

"Careful you'll choke" I said which he slowed down but kept going however his fangs scraped across the glass getting hooked on the curve before he clamped his mouth shut to avoid anyone seeing. He must be sensitive about it.

"What is it?"

"Your eyes are you wearing contacts?" asked our friend.

"No"

"So that's your natural eye color hmm?" asked Sakura.

"Yes and who are you?"

"Sakura Haruko I'm fourteen and an Exorcist for the Black Order I'm also an only child" she stated.

"Oh I have four siblings"

Our jaws dropped.

"Four?"

"Yes my brother who's the eldest my eldest sister, myself, my little sister and my little brother"

"That's a full house" said Era.

"Well we live in a castle"

We stared.

"You do?"

"My parents belonged too royal families so yes"

"Wait your like what a prince?"

"Not really I don't know what I'd be called I've never really liked too dwell on my families history"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So your names Allen right what's the rest?'

"Allen Gray Night Walker is there a reason for you wanting too know?"

"Yes it's because your that fourteenth Noah's fucking brat"

Allen flinched.

"I know that my dad did something's but he…."

"Was a killer and I bet your no different" she said harshly.

I was expecting Allen too look down or something what I didn't expect was for him too reach across the table and grab Sakura by the front of her shirt jerk her forward and growl with gold tinted eyes.

"Fuck with me again go ahead I dare you too" he snarled threw fangs.

She trembled in shock we all did while I started too move back.

"What the…." asked Sam.

"Say another fucking word about things you don't know anything about and it will be your end I will not wait for you too say your sorry I'll kill you then and there" he said.

He shoved her away and walked off his aura spilling out hatred in every direction.

"What is he?" asked Era.

"Um…"

'WOULD THE FOLLOWING EXORCISTS PLEASE REPORT TOO MY OFFICE: ERA MAKA, SAKURA HARUKO, CHARITY MACE, MARK MACE, AND ALLEN WALKER THANKYOU"

We gulped and walked on to the office where Allen was already seated near the chief. We glanced his way and he scowled at us.

"Now now Allen what happened too make you feel so angery?' asked Roger.

"Nothing in particular"

"Well all of you are heading too Japan too look for an Innocence fragment".

"Hiya why me" said Sakura.

"I'm guessing your Japanese" stated Allen with closed eyes.

"What the OF COURSE I'M JAPANESE"

"Alright Sakura why are you on too him"

"He's some fucking half blood Noah"

Allen's eyes snapped open and his eye sparked burning gold and his skin light gray.

"HOLY MOTHER OF….."

"Leave me alone I don't want too hear another word from you about it I'm "Half' Noah yes but I'll have you know good and well that I have never killed anyone….."

He stopped like he was trying too continue that sentence without further problems.

"Very well"

Allen turned pale skinned again.

"Allen please try too not get everyone on your bad side and everyone please the Black Order knows very well what Allen is so please don't get so up tight".

We nodded and left.

"Allen are you alright?"

He was thinking.

"Hmm oh yea I'm just thinking" .

"What cha thinking about?"

" Japan is the Earl's forefront so that explains the large group and why I'm going"

"What that why your going what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I'll show you later"

"We might as well get ready".

We left and got ready too leave.

(FOUR HOURS LATER: NARRATIVE)

They arrived at the train station and looked at the map of the area of Japan they were going too after they boarded the train.

"Hey Allen do you speak Japanese?"

"Some"

"Good"

"What I can take care of it".

Sakura started fussing at Allen in strict Japanese and Allen retorted in the same language.

"Stale mate you two I mean come on there's no way that….."

"Moyashi!"

"Ebbi"

"BAKA"

"CON!"

(A/N: I'm glad my friend wrote these down but I think what their saying is: Bean sprout, Shrimp, Idiot, and freak).

"Oh I'm not the freak here mutt".

Allen growled and huffed at her before starting too mumble in Latin.

"What the hell?"

"It's Latin!"

"Oh"

That continued until Allen nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"What the Crux what are you doing?"

The little silvery-blue dragon smirked.

"Well you keep cursing that girl and something's bound too happen"

"YOU WERE DOING WHAT?"

"It's not magic dumb ass it's just normal curses"

"Oh but aren't you raised better than that Mutt?"

Allen coiled his fingers up and his finger nails became longer and turned into claws which he flexed a bit in anger.

"Call me a Mutt once more and see how much of you comes back too the Order" he threatened.

The others recoiled.

"What kind of Noah are you?"

"Death and Trickery"

They shook

"I'm younger than most so I don't have full power use yet"

"What?"

"I'm only fourteen"

"Oh"

(Two Days Later)

It was night now and the group had become extremely tired so they broke off into their compartments.

While Sakura stared at Allen's sleeping figure. Allen was curled up into a small ball leaning against the window his breath fogged it up slightly while his chest rose and fell at each honey laced breath.

"_He's…..so small that's remarkable how is he that tiny and so strong looking at the same time?"_

She stood up and walked over too stand over him slightly; she watched his eyes move under the lids, his lips part slightly, and his chest rise and fall again and again. Something completely unlike what she though he would be.

"_He's…..beautiful that's surprising he's gorgeous Charity was right but…..No Sakura don't do anything he's not human"_

Allen mumbled in his sleep.

"I'm sorry"

She stared then; sorry what was he sorry for.

"I'm sorry…..I…k…ki…..kill…killed….you"

She almost jumped back at the words; murderer she was right.

"_He's a killer like I thought"_

"I'm sorry…mom"

"_His mother?…..OH MY GOD"._

She was thankful that he was sleeping and they were alone because she grabbed the thin shoulders before her and shook him awake before slapping him across the face.

(Thump)

"Sakura what?"

"Murderer you killed your mother why?"

"Because she was already dying and she asked me too"

"What kind of person would do that?"

"Someone like me who only wanted too give someone they loved their last request".

She glared at him.

"I wish you were dead"

Allen snarled at her and pushed her against the seat holding her still.

"Listen too me I've had too doing things that are wrong"

"What?"

Allen rolled up his sleeves and showed her the old small scars from the restraints that his sister and brother had put on him last year.

"They thought I was insane they chained me down they forced me too do things they thought I was sick".

Allen's eyes were wide she had only known him for what three days now since it was a three day ride too Japan. And already she saw that Allen had been considered that he was sick in the mind.

"What?"

"My sister and brother tied me down and called a doctor and he told them this….shadow was just part of my imagination and that I was Schizophrenic"

"Really so what are you?"

"Someone who was picked for something I didn't want".

He moved away from her and into the shadows but she grabbed his arm; she had this feeling that he wasn't all that he seemed nor was he like she thought.

"Wait"

She was a bit surprised by how soft his skin was; like a baby almost which was odd. She shook her self and pulled him towards her.

"What did you mean?"

"I'm marked".

"How?"

"I can't tell you"

She looked him in the eyes staring strait at him and daring too wonder about the odd person in front of her.

"Allen your not who I thought you were so please"

"What don't you hate me?"

"I need a very good reason don't I?"

"I guess"

"So please can you "

"Can I what?"

"Show me" she said

He blinked at her before un buttoning his jacket and laying it aside, he then took the ribbon off his throat and his gloves which also was followed by him undoing two of the buttons on his shirt before she said something.

"Whoa wait what are you doing?"

He came very close too her enough for her too smell the scent of his breath which made her blush red and then stare at him.

"You said you wanted too see so I'm going too show you what I meant it's nothing bad don't worry".

She nodded and trembled when she felt his warmth move away; he was warm which surprised her.

"_What is going on with me what is this?"_

She watched him sit back down his back facing her and slid the shirt off exposing his bare upper body to her; which made her blush even more until she saw the cuts and the slightly large burn almost into his shoulder. She gasped.

"Oh god"

"So you see the moon and star that's my mark I'm branded as a Knight of RuneSlave and I have too do something about the state the world is in soon I'm not normal"

She reached out and ran her hand over some of the small cuts; they looked self inflicted almost. That scared her about him was he really hurting himself.

"Allen these cuts where?"

"There my fault I wasn't paying enough attention when I was younger and I got hurt sometimes"

She touched one of the scars and his back flexed a bit under her hand she nearly took it away when he said something too her.

"It didn't hurt it felt…nice no one really ever touches me"

She blinked and ran her hands over his back feeling of each grove and muscle before she ran her hand over the mark on the back of his shoulder and he gasped.

"I'm sorry"

"_Wait what the hell is this boy doing too me?"_

He shook his head and when she did it again he leaned back into her hand seeking the warmth.

"_The warmth from my hand does it feel good on it?"_

She ran her hand over the mark again and again while looking at him closely studying each and every move of his body and soon she moved her hand forward some.

"_Sakura?" _he wondered for a moment if something had possessed her.

She moved her hand forward and up across his chest and then over his collar bone; she stared at him for a moment before venturing down some causing her too smirk a bit over the fact that she had power over him in such a way.

She ran her hands over the firm body in front of her and ran her hands down over his stomach and then the waist band of his pants which he moved around from but didn't move away from her. She continued down.

She ran her hands over his hips and thighs before settling them near the inside of his legs. She leaned against his shoulder.

"So you like to be touched very well then if you want I'll touch you"

She applied slight pressure too his leg and he jumped.

"Sakura don't you hate me why are you teasing me like this?" he asked.

Didn't he realize how much of a turn on he was too her; with his body and what ever else he was doing too her. She liked it and she couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh I changed my mind you see…."

She licked his ear and he shook a bit unable too really understand what she wanted with him.

"I find you very…attractive and very nice"

He leaned his head back and glanced at her and turned his head too try something. She felt something sharp against her ear and ignored it for a moment until that sharp object put more pressure.

"Are you biting me? Very well that's fine I can bite back".

She did of course but that only made what he was feel more erotic.

(A/N: young vampire's hormones can influence their bloodlust which can make them have some very um…interesting thoughts and actions).

She smiled when she felt something soft against her jaw bone; he kissed her gently but moved down and licked her neck.

The sensation of something hot, wet, and slick running against her skin startled her.

"_He won't bite me he won't"_

(A/N: For the record she doesn't know about the whole Vampire thing)

He nipped at her skin with his fangs gently but didn't break the skin he didn't want her too know what else he was just yet.

She pulled at his belt buckle waiting for some sign too go on; when she ran her fingers over his hips she got a small hum which she took as a go ahead and started too undo his belt but his voice stopped her.

"Sakura wait we…..can't do this"

"Why not it'll be fun"

Then something dawned on her; she just figured that someone like him would have.

"You're a virgin aren't you?"

"Yes what about you?"

"Not really but it's okay I'll show you a good first time if you let me"

He moved around and she moved too lay him on his back and she climbed onto him. She looked down at him but when he was looking at her he didn't seem very sure about that at all.

"It's fine it won't hurt hardly at all"

"It's not the pain I'm worried about I'm not….."

"I know used too this it's fine"

She leaned down and kissed him but he sat up and pushed her shoulders too break them apart. It wasn't like it was his first kiss but really why are all women lusting for him? Does he really have that kind of appeal too them?.

"No I can't do this too you".

"What do you mean it's fine"

"For one you and I hardly know each other and secondly Sakura I'm not a human at all almost"

She stopped what she was doing then. Not human what did he mean.

"What do you mean Not Human?"

"Look at me"

She looked him dead on but found nothing out of the ordinary until his eyes shot crimson red and he opened his mouth showing off sharper and longer than average fangs too her.

"Oh my god"

She jumped off him and put her hands in front of her stopping him as she moved away from him.

"What are you what happened too your eyes what?"

He moved closer too her and reached out but she moved away.

"Sakura wait this…..it's me"

She shook her head and he sighed before reaching out and grabbing her face which she squirmed around but he stopped her by pressing her body against his own.

"Look at me now"

She ventured too look at him and stared at the crimson glowing red eyes staring back at her.

"This is me it's just who I am don't you know what I am"

She blinked at him and reached out and touched his face gently; she traced the curse mark and then looked at the eyes watching her. They weren't scary they were; beautiful in some unearthly way.

"You're a…."

"Vampire Sakura say it Vampire"

"NO they don't exist their not real"

He opened his mouth baring his fangs.

"Look at me"

She stopped her ranting at looked him dead on those beautiful eyes and then she looked down at his mouth; there were sharp, long, deadly white, looking fangs there and it scared her.

"No you can't….there's no such thing as a"

"Sakura here"

He grabbed her hand and pulled it up too his lips where he warned her first by touching his lips too her finger tips.

"Allen what are you?"

"Nothing that will harm you"

She watched him leave a gentle kiss on her fingers before he opened his mouth wider so she could see the fangs that her fingers were being led too.

"No don't wait"

He looked at her and brushed her fingers over his fangs tips where after words he licked at them and she by her own will touched the sharp objects.

"There sharp" she said staring.

She hooked her finger under them and tilted his head up which after words she moved closer and then moved her fingers away before she took her chance too get another kiss which she did and pushed her tongue passed pale lips to run her tongue over his fangs and around the velvet soft texture of the inside of his mouth.

She heard him groan a bit weather in frustration or pleasure she didn't know or care. She pulled away and pushed him back down.

"Sakura wait"

"It's fine I know what you are I'm willing too take the chance too let you have a good first time"

"No I can't"

"Why not it's nothing too be worried about?"

"I'll hurt you and I'd do worse than that"

He moved his hand too her stomach and she looked at him.

"That's not possible is it?"

"Yes it is and I can't let you conceive a child especially mine".

"Why not?"

"It's my bloodline I don't know what it would do too you"

"Why would you really care?"

"Because for a few things you've known me for what four days now?, and also I'm not entirely a human so I don't know what would happen too you it could tear you apart from the inside or damage your body and I don't want you too go threw that"

"Can't I decide weather I want too take the chance?".

"Well it's my offspring as much as it's who ever I impregnate and therefore I have too choose too and I don't want you too bare my children when I don't know what could happen".

She had too think on this; Allen made one hell of an argument but then again why wouldn't it bother him it's his seed right?. Wouldn't it suit him better too meet someone he wanted to mate with.

"Well what about protection?"

"I don't know if that would work"

She huffed at him and started too undo his belt anyways.

"Whoa wait Sakura wait"

"Oh please it's not like I'm going too make you do that at all just a bit of pleasure for you" .

He gulped at her and she kissed his lips and moved down leaving kisses as she went.

(A/N: It get's a little R rated or maybe M mature content, perhaps NC 17? One of those three right around here)

He tried too grasp at something as she moved down more and more leaving hot kisses on his shoulders, chest and sides before taking her time too leave a few bites and hot licks on his stomach. If his brother or sister ever saw this he would kill Timcanpy.

"Sakura please wait"

"It's fine you can't get me pregnant this way I can tell you that"

She kissed the lines of his hips moving closer.

"Wait don't Sakura wait"

She didn't listen and soon he felt his eyes roll back in his head almost from the feeling of what ever it was she was doing too him. It felt good but even though his mind was screaming stop his body said other things.

"_Stop stop stop what is she doing….aahh…this is crazy what is she doing too me?"_

(A/N: Poor naive little Allen -_-" well he was kind of sheltered when he was younger so this is the result).

His hips moved on their own no matter how much he tried too keep his body in place. Though once something sharp raked across his skin even his body registered the pain.

"Sakura stop"

She smiled at him even though he couldn't see it he could feel it. There was a deep heat running threw his body and finally it broke and she stopped what ever she was doing too him and pulled his pants back up and pulled his shirt back on fixing it a bit before settling that it was good enough.

All the buttons were buttoned back up; and the only ones that weren't were the first two and that looked fine.

"That better?"

He glared at her after realizing how unresponsive he had been after what she had done too him.

"What?"

"Darling if I told you you'd faint".

"Try me"

He sat up but winced when a sharp pain ran threw his hips and stomach.

"Well I"

She whispered in his ear and he did in fact faint.

"I told him but he didn't listen and you Crux right?"

Crux nodded and flew down too the completely dazed boy and nudged his shoulder.

"Witch why did you?"

"Please he's almost fifteen right?"

"Not for another year almost"

"When was he born?"

"October 31st 11:59pm"

"Halloween baby hmm well that must explain the autumn smell well it makes him all the more tempting".

"Why you little if you ever lay hands on Allen like that again I swear on his mothers grave that I'll see too it that if he loses control on bloodlust that he kills you"

"I'd like too see him try that poor thing didn't even know what I was doing too him"

"Don't you think you should have taken that into consideration when you were trying to have a little 'fun' with him?"

"So what he's a big boy let him clean up his own mess"

"He's a child and he's not what you think Allen's special"

"Like I care that 'child' has a nice body for someone who's so sheltered and helpless"

"Why you"

"Why me what he got some enjoyment out of tonight even though I was surprised he lasted so long with him being virginal and all"

"Shut up slut"

"Slut I think not you dear little prince there is a slut look at all those cuts on him they look self done but I don't think so"

"Allen is pure and how dare you even say such a thing about him"

"Well"

She got on her knees and pulled Allen's head into her lap before pulling him up and kissing him on the lips and slipping her tongue inside his mouth while smirking at the angery little dragon.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM NOOOOOOOOOOOOW"

That woke the others and they came busting in the door finding Allen unconscious and Sakura kissing him while Crux whom they had met earlier fuming.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ALLEN NOW" ordered Crux.

"Sakura what?" asked Mark.

"Oh hi guys me and Allen were just having some fun"

Charity took note with Era that Allen's belt was gone and the button on his pants were undone.

"Sakura how could you" snapped Era who came swooping in and pried Allen from Sakura's grasp.

"That little thing in your arms Era has a nice body you know every bit of it is very nice" she said with a smirk.

She was going too give Allen hell now; she had gotten what she wanted basically so now she would make his life at the Black Order misery.

"Sakura you two didn't!" stated Mark.

"Well what do you think I for one hope that if I was lucky I'll have a girl if it happens" she said.

Their jaws dropped and Sakura left while Crux yipped at her heels with Timcanpy baring their teeth like miniature guard dogs.

"What happened Crux?"

"She tricked him she acted all nice and kind then she tried too make him…"

"We get it but what about?"

"She did something too him but he didn't know what was going on I mean when he was younger his mother was very protective she really didn't like for Allen too hear about things like sex or relationships"

"Why?"

"She thought that maybe he would be fortunate enough too not have too find a mate until he was much older but you see because of the way he looks a lot of people give him looks that make him a bit uncomfortable I don't want him too be used it's wrong" Crux was actually crying at this point.

Charity looked at Allen and sighed before gently moving over and re buttoning his pants for him which Crux didn't object at all he trusted these three.

"Oh man I can't believe she did that too him that was sick".

"It's alright though we'll watch them so nothing happens" said Era as she played with Allen's hair gently he must have liked that because he turned his head into her stomach murmering something under his breath while she continued.

"Well why don't we stay in here for the night?" said Mark.

They nodded and Era stayed on the floor with Allen while the other two took the benches and fell asleep.

(Four hours later)

Allen jolted awake screaming at the top of his lungs clawing at the floor while the others quickly moved too him.

"Allen whoa calm down it's alright calm down"

Allen's eyes were wide and bright red, his mouth was open in screams of pain and fear while they all got clear view of his fangs. His hands waved around and about trying too fight off what ever pain there was while Mark held him down with Charity.

"What's happening?"

Crux moved over quickly and grew larger around the size of a medium sized dog and set his head on Allen's arm.

"Shush it's fine calm down"

Allen was hyperventilating and clawing at the floors with his claws he was thrashing around unable too do much more than just let what ever was happening take it's course.

"Allen come on it's fine calm down" begged Charity.

Allen looked her way gasping for air and then started reaching out too her.

"Allen calm down it's fine"

Crux had a feeling that he knew what it was but it should be alright.

Allen's anxiety attack slowed enough for him too move over some slightly and look at her dead on.

"Char….ity" he said in a cracked voice.

"Hey there are you alright?" she said with a smile.

He gulped and moved a bit more.

"I….I…"

"What is it?" asked Mark.

"Charity he needs something " said Era.

She nodded and Allen grabbed a hold of Charity's shoulders and pulled himself up too her ear twisting his body so he was leaning against her and holding himself up at the same time.

"I….need…blood" he muttered against her ear.

She gasped.

"Allen I….."

Mark and Era both had heard what he said and Mark tried too pull Allen off his sister but too no avail.

"Allen let her go"

Allen moved closer too Charity's throat while she gulped quickly not sure what too expect. Allen's hot breath hit her skin and she jumped.

"Wait Allen I…..I'm scared"

She felt him smirk somehow he wasn't close enough for it but she felt it.

"You should be scared of me" he said in a deadly cold voice before he licked her skin and she flinched.

"Don't be so up tight you'll only make it hurt worse" he muttered into her skin.

She gulped and he licked her neck again; the feeling of something hot and slick sliding over her skin felt creepily familiar.

(Flash Back)

_She stood in a dark room of a castle she didn't know where she was at and why but they Order had sent her here so she came._

"_Who's there?" she asked when she felt wind glide past her._

_She felt someone grab her arm and twister her too face them; red eyes looked at her._

"_Who are you?"_

"_No one really" said the person._

_He pulled her closer and licked her neck._

"_Sweet you scent is very sweet you know"._

"_Vampire your one of them"_

_He smiled._

"_I'm scared" she muttered._

"_You should be scared of me"_

_He licked her skin again and then sharp fangs dug into her neck but she passed out when he did so the only thing she saw was white and red._

(end Of Flash Back)

"_Allen don't tell me"_

"Allen stop"

He didn't listen and scratched his fangs over her throat and then bit down and she gasped out.

"_Not again not again no, no, no"_

"Allen it was you…you're the one who bit me back then at the castle" she said.

She gripped his shirt tightly and gritted her teeth before she felt him stop licking and sucking on her neck. She felt his fangs pull out.

"Charity…it was me I'm sorry that was when I had just…"

"You really did bite me didn't you?"

"Yes I'm sorry but I….I just had started learning how to control my bloodlust and my throat it hurt so much and you were the only person there I made a mistake".

She shook her head and pulled him too her which also led too him lick up the excess blood from the wound.

"You can bite me again if you want I'm not going to hate you if you do".

He didn't but she found out why; he had fallen back asleep.

"Just let him be come tomorrow he'll feel better".

(Morning)( Era's P.O.V)

When morning came I found Allen back in my lap and I smiled at him gently. Sakura was so cruel too do that too him.

I played with his soft snow white hair and he muttered something which I smiled; Allen was so beautiful and very sweet, he didn't need what had happened too him he didn't deserve it.

"Hmm?"

I looked down too see rich crimson eyes looking slightly up at me.

"Oh good morning sleepy head are you feeling well?"

"Era wha?…"

"You and Sakura had a bit of a situation last night but it's fine and as for you well you've had a really hard night so why don't you go back too sleep?"

"No I'm fine it's alright Era I….I know what she did but I know I can't trust her"

I smiled and pulled him up into a hug; he was soft and warm like a teddy bare that had just been pulled out from in front of a heater. Which I loved that.

"Your so warm" I muttered.

His hand rested on my shoulder while he let me hold him gently but roughly as well. If I was given the chance I would make Allen happy I would let him have a good life and I would love him and care for him like a real caring person should.

And yet I know that I can never do that Allen wouldn't allow it he would reject me.

"What's wrong Era?"

"Sakura is so mean she shouldn't have done that too you I'm so sorry"

He leaned up and I felt his breath hit my face; honey was an interesting scent for him too have but it was nice.

He moved forward and gently pressed his lips against my cheek in a shy kiss too mean thank you. It left me feeling light headed and warm.

"A-Allen?"

"It's fine your fine I'm sorry if that bothered you at all"

I blushed and gathered him back into my arms. I didn't want too let him go he was so comforting.

"Allen you didn't bother me don't move I want too be close too you it comforting"

He smiled against the side of my face and nodded while rapping his arms around me.

"Era…..if I don't sound like I'm completely dumb can I ask you something?"

I smiled and threaded my fingers threw his hair.

"What is it?"

"If you loved me would this be what it felt like…."

"What do you mean?"

"Would this be what it feels like….too be loved by a human?".

I felt a arrow pierce my heart.

"A human?"

He looked at me and I remembered him biting Charity; Allen wasn't a human he was a…..vampire.

"I forgot Allen I'm so sorry it's hard for me too understand it because I didn't believe in vampires and yet you do exist and what do you mean by your question?"

"I don't have much family left and both my brother and sister are vampires too so I don't know what it feels like too be loved by a human".

I stared at him and the pulled him in tighter as he did me after a moment.

"I think so yes, this is what it would be like too be loved by a human" I said too him.

He blinked a bit and smiled lightly before resting his head on my shoulder.

"I…like this it's nice being so close too a human".

"What do you mean so close?"

"Right here and now Era I could kill you…"

He smiled demonically.

"What?"

He was scaring me.

"I could tare you heart right out of you body in a moment's notice and not give a damn about you"

That smiled grew wider and his grip stronger; this kid had split personalities or something what ever it might be Allen is most certainly strange.

"Allen?"

"It wouldn't be hard you know I've killed before I can do it again it would be rather….enjoyable too see blood again….and yet"

I froze when he moved away some and then cupped my face with his hand.

"I can't hurt you or any one else because your some of the first humans too ever trust me".

I stared at him and reached out too his face and leaned in before crushing him too me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry that you have too go threw things like this"

He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder again.

I smiled.

(In Japan)

We walked and walked until we found a hotel that was suitable too stay at. Though I considered it strange that it was not far from the boarder which was what we were heading for; we were heading for a town that was around fifty miles from the edge of Edo.

"I'm bushed it's been raining all day" said Mark.

I smiled while Sakura popped up near Allen.

"So how are you"

Allen looked at her and I swear the a demon possessed. Allen's eyes trued gold on the right and insane crimson red on the left. His hand reached out and grabbed her by the throat and rammed her against the wall.

"Ever touch me again like that and I'll kill you witch got that"

Sakura smiled and put her hand on Allen's chest before moving it down too his hip which only made him angrier. Thus was his reason for ramming her into the wall harder and knocking the breath out of her.

His eyes slitted and he clamped his teeth together before moving close too her face; that look in his eyes was one of hatred and pure evil.

"You don't scare me Halfling I'm not afraid of you"

He growled at her and unclamped his teeth baring his fangs at her threateningly.

"I'm not scared of you…your nothing but a scared and tormented little boy who was sheltered by your dear mother and then you killed her that's her blood on your hands"

Allen growled at her but she smirked and hooked her finger in the belt of his pants and tugged him forward which only made him angrier than before.

"Aren't you a thin little thing where do you get all this strength?"

Allen pressed her into the wall before pulling her away and slinging her over his shoulder and she fell too the ground hard.

"Why you".

"Fuck with me again go ahead and see what happens too you Sakura I'll treat you as an enemy I don't care what you think I'll take you down and I wouldn't lose an ounce of sleep from it"

Allen turned too walk away but she stopped him by the next set of words.

"Yea I know because you've murdered before not just your mother but others as well".

Allen's body was tense.

"You don't know anything"

"Try and tell me that Allen but I know about you pretty well; I know that you murdered a entire family in cold blood I know you would kill for blood when you were still very young after you were betrayed by some of you friends you hated humans"

Allen was in a flash over too her and had kicked her against the wall before most of us even knew what was going on.

"What the?" asked Mark.

He was fast and, so strong it shocked me and Charity Allen was very strong.

"Keep it up Sakura and I'll kill you I don't care anymore"

She stopped and Allen left and went too his room where I looked at Charity and Mark who stared at the slightly hurt Sakura.

"I'm going to make sure that he's alright" I said as I walked in without thinking I of course didn't intend too see what I did.

Allen had his sleeve rolled up and a cut on his wrist which was bleeding badly.

"Allen!"

I rushed too him and dragged him into the bathroom where I let him sit on the counter and let m clean the wound.

"Why did you cut your wrist?"

He looked at me.

"I'm sorry for scarring you Era I'm not in any danger I…."

"So you're a cutter?"

"No I it's not like that it's blood letting vampire's commonly do this too calm their nerves"

"I know your nerves must be shot too hell"

"They are partly".

I finished wrapping the wound up and smiled at him before he looked at me and I noticed something else.

"let m see your arm"

Even the wrist with Innocence in it had a scar a tiny silvery-pink scar that was barely visible.

"Why would vampires do this?"

"It's nothing at all I'm so sorry that you thought something bad"

I smiled and shook my head.

"No it's fine but what did Sakura mean by scared ?"

He jumped off the counter and grabbed my hand before he settled me down on the bed and then on he locked the door. And slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt

"Allen what are you doing?"

"Sakura saw this I figured since I know I can trust you that you might could see too"

I nodded feeling touched that he wanted too show me something as private as this I know he must have real faith that he can tell me or show me things.

He moved over and sat down next too me where then I notice that he didn't have a shirt on; I got too see what his body looked like and I can tell you that yes he does look good with out a shirt on.

He looked at me slightly nervous.

"You can show me Allen you can trust me"

He nodded and turned a bit and I saw what he was talking about and what Sakura meant; Allen's body was a network of scars almost. There were small scars everywhere but there was also a large mark on his left shoulder that made me gasp out by the damage.

"Did you do this to yourself?" I asked.

He looked at me and shivered.

"No"

I looked at him then back too the mix of scars and marks; there wasn't much but it was like a small network of silver lines I knew that Allen was a vampire but what would leave marks.

"The scars are from what?"

"Draconium is dangerous too me and I also know for a fact that most of the scars will fade with some more time but the one on my shoulder is there too stay".

I reached out but stopped short.

"Allen is it alright if I touch I don't want you too hurt I know they might be sensitive"

He nodded too me and I slowly reached out before I felt his skin under my hand; he was soft too the touch which proved me too be right. It was kind of like silk.

"Are you alright?" I asked when he flinched.

"I'm fine Era it's nothing it feels good too have someone touch me I told Sakura that no one really ever touches me even my brother and sister were wary of hugging me or anything I feel isolated when I don't feel another persons touch".

I smiled at him and ran my finger tips over the mark on his shoulder.

"Are you always so tight?"

He looked at me.

"What?"

"Your shoulders are really tight their knotted up and stiff why don't I help you"

He blinked when I started too rub his shoulders where got me a shiver from him and a shake also.

"Allen are you okay?"

"It's fine that feels nice"

I nodded with a smiled and kept going until after awhile he involuntarily leaned back into my hands. I smiled and he leaned back more which I smiled at and let him lean on me while he stayed half awake.

He looked so tired he had dark circles under his eyes slightly and he was also looking at me slightly.

"Allen what are you staring at?"

He smiled lightly before he fell asleep; I sighed and smiled before laying him down and finding a shirt near us I slipped it on and just about laid him back down before he grabbed my arm and I smiled at him.

"_I guess it wouldn't kill me too stay here tonight"_

I sat down on the bed and laid down with him; he let me curl into his body which surprised me. I looked up at his sleeping face; he was really such an incredibly beautiful boy that was something that surprised me above all else.

He breathed out and I smelled honey.

"_His breath is like honey it smells so sweet"._

I shyly rested my head on his chest hearing him breathing and also hearing his heart beat slightly was very nice too listen too.

I snuggled up too him and he flinched a bit but rested his head on mine and we both stayed that way the rest of the night; there was a lot of things about him that were surprising but he was very kind and sweet I didn't need too really know everything about him he'd tell me when he wanted too.

(Dawn)

I heard the door open and looked over too see Charity and Mark standing in the door way looking at us with a smile.

"So did he sleep well?"

"Yea I tried too leave and he grabbed my arm so I stayed with him".

"Alright well you guys get up we have too start searching soon" said Mark as they closed the door.

Allen was so cute when he was sleeping.

"Hey wake up"

He blinked and his eyes opened up letting me see what the crimson red/gold eyes were like; and yes their just as beautiful and exotic as he is.

"Oh did you stay with me all night?"

"Yes"

He smiled and I felt his arms slide around me and give me a warm hug which I returned; he liked too be touched by others so I would be that reliever for him. I think it makes him feel more human and more trustworthy.

"Thank you Era for proving that I can trust you"

I smiled at him and for just a moment we stared at each other and I moved in closer too his face till I felt his breath hit my lips.

"Era I know I can trust you I'm glad that I have that right too know someone who's like you"

I looked at his eyes then traveled down too his lips; they had a flawless shape and looked extremely smooth and soft.

I raised my hand and touched his face; tracing the mark on his face they say it's a curse, and then moving down too his lips where my thoughts were proven right they were smooth and soft.

"What are you doing Era?"

"Just thinking about you as a person what you look like and what you feel like I'm making a memory of who you are"

I felt his lips stretch into a small smile.

"That's fine"

I watched him for a moment and then moved my hand out of the way too rest it on his shoulder.

"Can I touch you?"

I felt stupid for asking but I figured if I was going to touch his body I needed his permission. Considering I want too be able to touch almost every inch of him.

"That's alright you can".

I moved my hand down from his shoulder too his arm then his sides; making sure not too miss any grove, line, muscle, bone, or surface.

He shivered at one touch.

"I'm sorry did I?"

"No it's alright"

I smiled and moved down some more running my fingers over his chest and stomach once more making sure that I didn't miss an inch of him.

I ran my hands lower till my fingers were sliding across his waist band and he stared for a minute before nodding too me which I didn't know what too do.

"It's okay you can I trust you" he said.

I gulped but ran my hand over his hips, thighs, and I even went so far as too run my hand over more private area's which he let me but I knew he was a bit distressed by it.

"I can stop"

"No it's fine it feels good"

I had too smile at that he enjoyed being touched by someone it made him feel safer too know that there are people who he can trust so much.

I leaned forward some and gently brushed my lips against his cheek.

"Era what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to betray your trust Allen I promise tell me if I start too bother you and I'll stop"

He nodded and I brushed my lips from his cheek too his jaw line then ever so shyly I gently touched our lips together which he froze from but didn't push me away.

I waited for a moment and I felt him relax into the kiss and slowly deepen it he slowly opened his mouth and gently played his tongue over my lips which I broke apart first from him but soon and slowly opened my mouth for him. I felt something slick slide past my teeth and lips and feel around in my mouth touching every inch leaving each spot honey flavored.

I waited for a bit before he slowly slid his tongue out and broke up apart.

"Why did you stop?"

He stopped and looked down hanging his head low enough for me not too see him clearly. It was then that I had realized what I had done too him; I had kissed him right after what Sakura had done too him.

"Allen I'm so sorry I didn't mean too go so far if I did anything wrong pleas tell me".

He glanced up at me and before I could blink he had kissed me again.

"Allen wait what?"

He broke apart from me and started too leave slightly rough kisses on my cheeks and jaw line before kissing my neck and then scrapping his fangs over my collar bone. Who knew that when I young vampire wanted blood they became so erotic.

"Allen wait tell me what you want"

He brushed his lips over my neck before licking along the same spot.

"Blood…I want blood".

I nodded at him and pressed his lips too my neck before he bit down hard on the area.

"Aahh"

It hurt which was surprising too me I had only glanced those fangs once or twice and now I felt how sharp they really were and I have too say the pain was over whelming.

"It hurts Allen….it hurts…please Allen"

He only bit harder and harder I felt like he was tearing out my throat; and yet I barely could fight him.

"Allen please I'm being you…..stop please it hurts"

I felt him grab a hold of my arms and he pulled me up into a sitting position where though it felt better the pain continued.

"_This is insane what is he doing why is he biting so hard this hurts it hurts"_

I punched him in the arm but it only made him angery and made his grip tighter.

"Allen…please"

I could only imagine what he was thinking.

(Allen's P.O.V)

There's always something that makes people like me sick too others and yet I can't figure out why I feel different. I want too help with humans understanding who we are.

Though I suppose that right now isn't the worlds greatest of times too think on that. I was still not use too feeding and that only meant that I had too get used too this I'm at the time fighting myself over taking too much blood from Era.

"Allen stop please"

Please she keeps begging it only makes me want more though; why I really only have a few guesses. One it could be because I'm a vampire and hearing cries for it too end fuels the want, two it could be that I'm not used too feeding yet.

And the third is just about as much as a guess as the rest of it; I want more because I like it and I want too make others weak before me. I know I sound like some crazed dictator but I really like the taste of blood.

"Allen stop"

I was hurting her; she was the only one of the entire group that really wanted too try and understand me. And for your information I don't want too mate with her at all or anything like that I just want her too understand.

I stopped then; if I took anymore I would kill her and I couldn't live with that and also that would prove that

slut Sakura right.

"Era…..?"

She looked at me and flinched when I tried too touch her shoulder; she wasn't going too let m go near her. She had been afraid of losing my trust but now I'm loosing her's.

"Era wait don't"

She stared at me; I couldn't help but plead for her too listen too me.

"I'm sorry that I scared you it wasn't intentional at all and I wish you didn't have too bare being near me I can't stand for people that I care for too be in pain because of something I've done"

She moved closer too me and reached out before touching my face and tilting my head up.

"Era what are you doing?"

She leaned forward and kissed my lips softly which surprised me; but this also was becoming a danger too her life. She kept these sort of things up I would act on who I am the vampire side would at least and she would wind up pregnant I knew that much.

"Era wait"

I shot back from her landing in a mess of covers on the floor with wide eyes; it scared me I wasn't used too that at all.

"Allen I'm so sorry"

I didn't move as she came closer too me.

"Era I….".

She kissed my curse mark touching gently at the star.

"Era no"

"What's wrong I'm not doing anything"

"I can't do this"

"What do you mean?"

"I…..can't….be with a human I can't take a risk"

"Risk?".

I reached down and touched her stomach; I knew Era wouldn't be so forceful with wanting too try and bed a vampire but really her and Sakura were two different people.

"I can't risk getting you pregnant because I don't know what it would do too you"

She looked down a bit.

"Your still?"

"Yes"

I could answer that question without shame I don't give up myself too who ever asks me too sleep with them I am after a person who was raised better than too act as a some kind of whore.

"So Sakura lied too us?"

"Yes I don't just give it up too anyone I'm waiting for someone I love".

She smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm sorry about kissing you"

"No it's fine it wasn't bad at all sorry for giving you the wrong thoughts though".

She smiled again.

"Glad too know"

"Well part of it was my doing".

We stood and got ready too leave; once we were dressed we left.

"Allen why are you so quiet?"

I looked at them.

"Oh I….…I was just thinking".

They shrugged while Sakura ordered us around.

"Go left Charity and Mark right too the east and Allen"

I ignored her.

"Allen listen too me"

That was when I felt it; there was a surge threw my body and I looked at them as they were about too head off.

"No Don't"

"Why not Allen?" asked Era.

"Akuma"

"Silly little Allen how could you possibly?"

(Ping)

I looked at them with my activated curse and they stared.

"What is that?" asked Charity.

"I told you I'm cursed'.

I activated my innocence as did the other's and we took off after the akuma.

"ALLEN GO LEFT"

I nodded and went in that direction. The fight had just started and already there was major destruction.

We kept fighting for hours I won't go into much detail about the event but I'll tell you that we would never forget what happened next.

I wasn't paying attention and was about too be hit by an Akuma's bullet and I turned just as it should have hit me but I soon was incased in crystal.

"Allen wait what happened?" asked Charity from the outside.

I felt so tired it didn't take long for darkness too consume me.

(Narrative)

"Allen hey Allen"

The akuma smirked.

"THE HEART THE HEART WE FOUND IT OH LORD MILLENNIUM WILL BE SO PLEASED"

Charity and the others looked up and glared even Sakura chose this side too protect Allen's life with all they had.

"Charity you and Mark stay behind me and Era will handle this"

They nodded and Mark turned back too trying too find a way too get into the crystal from the outside.

"Charity we have too get him out'

She nodded and they started trying too attack the crystal's surface but it shot out crystal spears protecting it's captive.

"It's protecting him!" said Charity in shock.

Allen was curled up inside the crystal deep asleep; he was so tired.

"_**Sleep dear boy sleep you are safe".**_

"_Who is this?" _he asked.

"_**Why I'm your Innocence dear boy and do not worry you are safe"**_

"_My friends aren't safe they'll be killed without me"_

"_**No they will be saved by their Innocence if you ask for my help you are the carrier of he Heart Of Innocence you hold a connection too all Innocence"**_

Allen was dazed even if he was sleeping it was hard too understand why he was chosen for this.

"_Why me I'm part Noah and Vampire I have barely any human blood in me"_

"_**Dear boy you are chosen because you have a true heart of love you love all even those who despise you I see that and so do all other's you sometimes lose your control over your powers because you are so rare you will learn though"**_

"_I don't want this I don't understand this….I…I'm scared what do you want with me?"_

"_**You are the Accommodator too the Heart therefore you are chosen by it too have it's power"**_

"_Pleas just let me be I'm already cursed, I'm marked too b a Knight. I'm an Exorcist, I'm a Noah and a Vampire I have more than enough too live with please please just leave me alone"_

He felt alone and afraid of what was too come; he didn't want the Heart someone else could have it if they wanted he didn't care he was an Exorcist that was enough for him.

"_**Shush dear boy all is well you will do great things because of this gift; use the Heart well but for now let me and it protect you"**_

Allen was still curled up when Charity and Mark kept trying too stop the spears.

"_Damn it what is Allen doing or is it doing this by itself?"_

"Charity I think we should stop it's Innocence Allen's being protected"

She stopped and stared at Allen's form in the crystal; he was safe but Allen had too stay there.

"Star take a record of this the Chief needs too see this" she said too her golem but Timcanpy had already done so.

"Allen come on give me a sign that your safe!" begged Crux from the air.

"He's alive I know that much" said Mark.

Crux smiled slightly but still was crying.

"Why are you crying?" asked Charity.

"The Heart Of Innocence I never thought that it would pick him but it did " cried the dragon in mid air.

The other two's jaws mentally hit the floor while their jaws dropped open in reality.

"Allen's the Heart"

"Yes" whimpered Crux.

They turned their attention back too Era and Sakura who were taking down the last Akuma.

(Inside the Crystal)

"_Let me out please…"_

Allen was becoming more exhausted by the second; was his Innocence drugging him into sleep?.

"_**Dear boy it's fine they are safe when all is clear we will let you go for now…."**_

Allen felt a warmth curl over him; it felt so good too the warmth was incredibly safe feeling.

"_What's happening?"_

"_**For now dear child of the Ancients sleep and rest well you will feel better once you have rested".**_

Allen mentally glared at the form of his Innocence while trying too resist the want too sleep.

"_I can't they'll still be in danger"._

"_**No they will be safe but you child must rest; your such a brave warrior but all warriors need rest**_ _**and you dear child of the Ancients must rest as well we shall see too it that your friends are safe so you can have a peaceful sleep".**_

Allen gave up finally and let the Innocence take him into a deep sleep.

"_**Rest dear child so the moon may give a restful kiss for it's son".**_

(A/N: If your wondering the whole Child Of the Moon is referring to Allen's mark that really does brand him as a child guarded by the moon and the child of the Ancients well I'll let you guess for now).

The fight ended and Sakura and Era landed down as the crystal broke and Allen simply slid out and stayed slightly curled up.

"Allen Come On Wake Up Allen, Allen get up" said Mark trying too shake his friend awake but the crystals rose and circled him in a threat too cut who ever came to close.

"What is this?"

The others looked at Allen's sleeping form; he was in a very deep sleep at the time and they figured that he shouldn't be woken up.

"Let's just take him back too the hotel and let him rest" said Charity.

They nodded and walked slowly over too Allen again while ever so slowly the crystal vanished and Allen's body laid completely on the floor at that point.

"Allen wake up please" muttered Crux.

He didn't stir from his sleep.

"Just let him be Crux he'll wake up soon" said Era.

She was worried too Allen was breathing but he looked very sick.

"Let's get him back too the hotel now though it's going too rain".

They nodded and Mark gently picked Allen up and lifted him onto his back.

"_He's so light!"_

Mark didn't know weather too be worried about that or not but he was.

"Charity how much further it's going too rain like now"

Charity did all she could too prevent him from getting wet while having do carry Allen but too no avail they all were soaked when they got back.

"I hate rain storms"

They nodded while Era took sometime too dry off their still sleeping friend; naturally she had too blush when she changed his close for him too be warm and dry.

"There"

When they came back in they looked at Allen closely.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" asked Sakura.

She hated that he was so damn special but she could put aside that dislike for now after all that boy was nice too 'mess' with.

"I hope so because when he does we have some very important questions" said Charity.

They nodded and hoped by tomorrow he would be u.

*CHAPTER 6: THE TIMES THAT WHERE LOST: PART 2* (END)


	6. Chapter 6: TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS

( CHAPTER 6: TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS ).

When morning came the group looked around at their hotel room; seated on the sofa was their friend and the newest edition of the Exorcists for the Black Order. Allen Walker.

"Allen isn't up yet?" asked Mark.

Era sighed and shook her head no.

"He's so tired but I don't blame him from that day we had" she said while she moved some of his hair out of his eyes.

"So do you have some kind of crush on him?" asked Charity.

Era went red and dropped her hand.

"No I don't I….."

"I know you kissed him".

Era looked down.

"Yea but it was very faint and he felt bad by it I didn't want too do this to him after what Sakura did I shouldn't have kissed him".

"Well at least you didn't do anything wrong".

Era looked back at Allen and sighed.

"Why don't we let him rest he'll wake up soon".

(Four Hours Later)

Allen blinked as the sun filtered threw the curtains and he blinked again and again clearing his vision as he looked at the ceiling.

"_What day is it?"._

He looked around and put an arm over his eyes shielding them from the sun light.

"Oh are you awake?" asked Charity while Mark and the other's stared at Allen.

He looked their way and slowly sat up but felt a bit off balance.

" I feel like something hit me in the head" he mumbled.

"Hi Allen how are feeling?" asked Era.

He looked at them and sat the rest of the way up before resting against the head board.

"I'm alright I think"

"Well we have a question about yesterday" said Mark while walking over too sit on the bed with Allen.

"What is it?"

"You were in a crystal yesterday and we have too know now…..are you the Heart?"

Allen froze solid and looked at them; the Heart, why did it sound familiar?. He couldn't remember anything past seeing an Akuma's built coming after him and that was it.

"I don't…remember".

\

They froze at the words; he didn't remember at all?.

"You mean nothing at all?"

"No nothing I wish I did but I can't recall any event passed the akuma built".

They huffed and Allen looked down a bit.

"Sorry I wish I did but I can't remember" he said while looking down.

"Allen um what is your family like?"

"Well their…different sort of".

"Oh"

Sakura at that point came busting in the door.

"Guys we're caught the Earl knows we're here and the Innocence isn't in the area it's in Spain we have too leave now"

They nodded and ran around the area gathering things up and packing fast.

"Sakura how long?" asked Allen as they ran down the street.

"Only a…."

(EXPLOSION)

"Right about now".

They ran on until the harbor came into view and the explosions became closer too them and Mark and Sakura jumped onto the boat they found moving out and Allen looked back at them.

"_Damn it me and the other two won't make it!"_

"_**Try using your powers boy come on you have Alchemy don't you?"**_

"_OH duh"_

Allen turned running backwards and clapping his hands together using his acrobat skills too maneuver the transmutations into an alignment to stop what ever was coming for them.

The others looked up too see what the lights were from only too see Allen stopping the attacks.

"No way"

Allen ran up and dodged one of the Akuma that he now knew were attacking; he used a roof too get him self up some and used that too hit the akuma from up high.

"_Skifer Blade: dragon's call"._

He swung his arm out and a dark chain came from it running around twisting and turning into a chain dragon before it swung down and took out four Akuma before turning into a blade that covered his arm.

"That's amazing" said Charity.

Allen didn't know where the blade gantlet had come from but it was soothing too know it was there; the blade was curved into a very sharp and deadly looking piece of metal that curled up and around his arm incasing it in the dark armory.

"ALLEN JUMP" yelled Era from the boat.

He looked up and then ran across the roof tops chasing them before leaping down and free falling too the boat they were on.

he knew that would hurt but he soon found that everything went black as the blade incasing his arm turned into a flash of light and was a Slaves bracelet and he lost consciousness.

They saw the crystal incase him again as he fell to the boat they were on and once he hit the ground both the Exorcists and Crux went too trying to find a way into the crystal.

"Hey Allen can you hear us come on" said Mark as he banged on the surface.

No movement was made from inside where they could see Allen curled up deeply asleep again. They didn't know what too do but the crystal broke into at the next hit caved in a bit leaving a hollow shell that he was in.

"This is so strange" said Charity as she touched the crystal; it was warm too the touch but till cool.

"Allen are you alright come on"

Mark reached out for the small figure resting in the hollow crystal and gently placed his hand under Allen's head before sliding it down too his shoulders and then resting his other arm under Allen's legs he started too pull him out.

The lithe figure in his arms twitched as his hand grazed the surface of it the crystal.

"Mark be careful of him don't wake him up there's no telling what could happen" said Era.

She was scared for him; this was the second time that the crystal had incased him what would happen next?.

They moved down too the rooms the Captain had given them and Mark looked at the boy in his arms.

"He's so small" he muttered while he kept looking however he wasn't watching his step and tripped on one of the stairs.

(Crash, Thud, Crack)

"Ouch"

"Mark are you alright?" asked Sakura.

"Yea I…I'm fine but what about Allen?"

Allen laid off to the side with a cut on his forehead that was slowly bleeding black.

"Oh my…."

Charity ran after him and Sakura reluctantly held the door for him and Charity too get the boy inside as fast as possible.

"Allen come on wake up"

Era slowly cleaned the wound and placed a patch over it. And moved some of his hair out of his face.

"Guys He's running a fever" said Era as Sakura and Mark started too bicker.

"What?"

They ran over and Mark touched his forehead; sure as the world he was burning hot.

"Take off that coat and his shirt there's something wrong".

Charity set too work taking off the Exorcist coat and then pulling lose the ribbon from his throat before undoing the vest and shirt. There were many old scars that were slowly fading and bruises as well.

"There's no injury".

Mark looked over his body finding countless bruises and scars but no wounds nor and explanation of why he was running a very high fever. However the bruises and scars some what worried him.

"Allen wake up come on wake up please".

Ever so slowly crimson/gold eyes fluttered open and stared point blank at Mark and the others.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel a little sick".

"Then rest" said Charity.

He nodded and closed his eyes falling back asleep. The others walked out.

"This is crazy what are going too do"

"It's fine we'll be alright".

Later on they were staring at the sky around them it was sunset and they were starting too think on what too do; the Innocence wasn't anywhere to be found in Japan so now they were heading to Spain too find one small fragment.

"I'm board can't we do something?" asked Mark.

"Like what?"

"I dun no"

Later on they heard foot steps and Allen came and stood next too them. He had on only a t-shirt at the time and seemed slightly thoughtful. He looked up a bit and taped a gas lantern in thought while watching it swing back and forth.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Fine"

"Good"

"So what now".

Allen looked at them and then at the area ahead; they would be at the docks in Spain within two hours he knew that much. And yet he had this feeling that it was already too late.

"We need too get back too the Black Order there isn't any Innocence there" he said.

They stared for a bit before seeing a shock of a lifetime; on the right side of Allen's eyes around the pupil Allen had a pale green ring around it the exact same color as. Innocence.

"Allen your eye around the pupil it…."

"The heart chose an accommodator" he said looking at the water.

"No way"

They stared at him and then thought it over; the green ring, his strange Innocence being born with it, the crystal that incased him in a desperate timing.

"You're the Heart's carrier" said Era.

It was scary too say the least no one knew what too do for him; Allen was in a sense becoming Innocence and he's a Vampire with Noah blood. And he's a Noah in general. Well he's supposed to be.

"It's incredible that the Heart chose you" said Mark.

"Why would you say that?"

"Your Vampire and Noah so what tells you that your are the heart?"

"It told me so and there isn't any Innocence so we can't really go to Spain".

"So what now?"

"We go home"

"Crux do you think?" he asked.

"You should be able to"

Allen closed his eyes thinking closely on the lullaby his mother sang.

"_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo Hitotsu, futatsu to _

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao Daichi ni taruru ikusen no Yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni Umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru Douka kono ko ni ai o Tsunaida te ni KISU wo"_

"_Never forget it my brave Knight you'll need it someday"._

He opened his eyes and they others saw them; the gold color they were while the Ark opened for it's new master. Allen smirked; yes he was the Fourteenth Noah like his father before him. And that was just fine.

"Alright lets go"

They looked nimbly at the doors but nodded and hopped in with their friend.

"This is beautiful"

"Yea it's my dad's well it was it belongs too me now I guess"

They smiled as Allen opened a large black door and they stepped into the Order.

"WALKER"

Allen turned too see Thomas A. Leverrie. Or as he liked too call him; an arrogant Git.

"Hello what is it?"

"You filthy Noah blooded mutt"

Allen growled at him.

"You are not too speak like that" he snapped at the man.

No one on earth or beyond would call him a mutt mainly because it was insulting; too his parents.

"Allen Walker come with me" he said as he grabbed the boy by his arm and dragged him off.

Allen grudgingly followed him too his office. And he would never forget this visit never.

"Sit" he said as the man locked the door and settled down himself. Which Allen followed after a nod.

"Allen I want to speak with you"

"About what?"

"I want you too have a few 'tests' done"

"What I've only been at the Black Order for a few days".

"Three weeks actually Walker; see you haven't been gone from the order a few days but three weeks it was one of the Noah's tricks you were along with your group deceived into thinking that you were there for a few days we were starting too think something had happened".

"Wonderful my perception is off".

"I see well about these tests I have noticed that you are going threw your average hormones as a young teenager and I was wanting too test your fertility seeing as your around 'that' age"

Allen was revolted by the thought; this man had some sick plan for him. And he didn't want anything to do with it.

"Your making it sound like I've….."

"Oh I see well no worries it should not hurt at all trust me on this Walker it is very well it's just a simple test"

"I don't think I can"

"Oh but you see I know for a fact that you are fertile considering we tested your blood"

Allen snarled at him with a very twisted stare.

"I don't want anything too do with that at all"

"I see well think on this would you we could use someone with your powers".

Allen's stomach bottom fell out; this man wanted him too impregnate someone. He didn't think so he wasn't even fifteen.

"I can't I'm not even fifteen yet".

"Well is there any problem with you trying?"

"Well you see I'm a young vampire so therefore I can't nor will I let you use me too … ..to…'breed'….like a lab rat of some sorts".

"Breed is an interesting word for you too use Walker why would you say that?"

The man leaned forward on his hands and arms too stare at Allen's eyes directly; there were such a beauty like jewels almost with their unnatural and inhuman colors. Crimson red and burning gold danced around each other never mixing only touching gently.

They really were astounding in a high degree the man would often think deeply about the way they looked; the fire in them that spark of life the wisdom they held and that eternal spirit that the boy had stood it's ground boldly in his opinion too see that was a majesty all too itself.

"That's what my kind sometimes call it when that happens it's a more clean way of expressing it"

"I see I would have figured that vampires didn't care weather it was clean or not"

"No we do and you see I'm a well…I'm different"

"So is there no telling what your offspring would do?"

"No I don't think so"

"I see and why can you not do something and 'test' it?"

Allen looked down thinking it threw; he could but who would Leverrie chose too do that to. Allen couldn't bare for someone to die because of that.

"I would normally think on this very carefully but I can't help but think that it could be possible I know I'll regret saying this but…I'll help".

Leverrie smiled.

"Good boy now go that way and they'll take care of the tests".

Allen stood shakingly and walked over too the door that Leverrie pointed too. He didn't want too do this but at least he wouldn't have to go threw this with another and have too look at them.

He stepped threw and they made him take off his clothes for the tests and continue on there; some of the tests hurt others. Were oddly enjoyable but it bothered him that it felt good.

(A/N: Believe it or not they did things like this in the past and poor Allen was used for this).

They finished the tests and let him go after getting dressed and he left with a few limps due too the more physical tests they had done. Though it was normal for him too have some type of discomfort from the tests.

"_Stupid researchers"_

Allen walked too the mess hall and sat down with his friends thinking over the tests, poking, probing, touching, he hated doctors and always had.

"Hey Allen you look really sullen what's wrong?" asked Charity.

He looked up at her and then back down; what if Leverrie chose her or Era or even Sakura. He couldn't bare the thought of it.

"Oh it's nothing I'm just a little worn out from the mission I can't believe I didn't see that a Noah was there this isn't good if I can't even sense them" he said while banging his head on the table.

"Oi hey don't beat yourself up alright the Noah probably knew you'd be there somehow" said Mark.

(A/N: Oh and the words above would be a pun I think?).

Allen looked drearily up at them; this day was one of the worst days he'd ever had that was for sure.

"I guess I am just a half blood".

Era smiled at him; Allen was just so cute sometimes it couldn't be helped too not like him. Which might be a problem for her.

"Allen come on lighten up alright?" she asked.

Allen looked at her and smiled brightly; she loved too see his beautiful smile when he was happy enough too do so. It was intoxicating but so comforting.

"Yea I guess your right" he said with a warm smile.

(Two Days Later)

"Era are you sure you want too do this?" asked Leverrie.

Era looked down at her feet; she had volunteered for some of the Experiments that the Order was attempting. She knew what she was going too do but it was so hard too say so.

"Yes I'm sure I hope that I don't make a mistake in doing so though"

The man comforted her as she was led back into a room and started on the experiment.

Meanwhile in the training room Charity, Mark, Sam, and Allen were mostly trying too figure things out with the powers of the innocence they had. In other words practice.

(Crash)

"Woops" said Sam.

"Watch it would ya?" said Mark as he sighed with relief of getting out of the way of Sam's attack.

"Hey you two cool off"

They looked at Charity and Allen; the two of them were sparing but even with Charity's Dawn star anklets she wasn't able too move as fast as Allen. Which was turning out too be a very grand problem.

"Charity You Better Watch Out" said Sam.

She looked in time too see a blur shoot past her and send her flying into the wall.

(Crash)

"HEY NO FAIR"

Allen looked at her dully; ever since those tests he hadn't been feeling up too one hundred percent. Now don't get him wrong he was still strong enough too take out a level 3 Akuma but other than that it was hard.

"Sorry Charity" he said as he sat down panting.

"You look so tired are you feeling well?" asked Mark.

He looked over at them.

"I think so I might need to stop for a bit".

"Sure but Allen two almost three days now you've been sick".

"I'm fine it won't take much longer and then I'll be better later on trust me".

"Allen I don't know if you shouldn't get checked over I don't want you to be sick or something" said Sakura.

Not too long ago she changed her mind about Allen; he was trying to be her friend now and if he was willing to put things behind him then so would she.

"Sakura it's alright I'm fine nothings wrong"

She huffed and stopped her foot.

"Infirmary Now Allen Walker"

Allen for some reason felt that he should go and darted out; what ever that feeling was it felt like he had swallowed hot molten lava.

"Crux I don't understand what's going on but I want to know now"

He looked at him before nodding; Crux had this feeling that nothing would be worse than his feeling suddenly coming over his body. He knew that Allen had this gut retching feeling of something horrible.

"Allen I don't want you too be angry if this is something you have no control over" said the dragon.

"I know but this…..something's not right"

Crux knew that from Allen's mother being a seer that Allen had inherited some of that gift and it only worked part time and when it chose too work it over hauled itself.

"Don't push your talents Allen if you change your energy levels it could get bad; I don't want you hurt please Allen"

The boy looked at him; those beautiful crimson/gold eyes locked onto him. Crux knew those eyes so well he even knew when to grow larger and hold him back from hurting someone.

"I won't"

The continued their way down too the hospital wing and none of them had a clue of what they were about to deal with.

(Doors Opening).

"Allen do you…"

They looked over too se Era in the bed sleeping slightly while the head nurse was standing next to her.

"Oh Allen dear how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine I just feel a little sick"

She huffed and sat him down on a bed and felt of his forehead.

"Hmm slight fever but I don't…..Ah I see"

She ran a few tests and then checked his temperature again.

"I knew you were dehydrated Allen but also I see that you have a flu of sorts don't worry though you'll be fine though I should tell you that I can't get the virus out of your system until it's ran it's course".

"Great"

Sure enough the night he stayed over at the hospital woke him by the next day with a raging fever, a sick stomach, and several other flue symptoms.

"Damn"

"Well at least it will only be two days" said the nurse.

Allen rolled over onto his side and curled up tightly; he felt so cold not to mention he was starving but anything made him feel sick too his stomach.

"_So tired"_

Allen pulled his covers over his head and curled up tighter; he let his eyes slowly close and he started to go into a deep uneasy sleep. He didn't know why but he felt really warn down and drained of energy. Must have been the flu.

"Rest dear you need it" said the Head Nurse.

He didn't really want to hear anything but the covers and mattress around him was so warm and comfortable; he closed his eyes completely and shook a bit before finally going to sleep.

"Allen are you alright?" asked a voice he knew.

He grumbled a bit; he had been asleep for what five minutes?.

"Allen I heard you were sick" said another voice.

Allen looked up at them; slightly full lips curled into a very faint smile.

"Allen hey there how are you feeling?"

"F-fine" he muttered while shivering.

"Are you cold?" asked Charity.

She touched his shoulder; she could never get over the pale, thin, and baby soft skinned shoulders and body. It didn't seem like it fit the child.

She had heard it once before; child of the moon. Some had called Allen that it was because of the alabaster flesh of his body.

"Allen are you cold at all?"

"Yes a little".

She smiled and noticed a small cut on his shoulder.

"Allen your shoulders hurt"

Allen looked at her; crimson/gold eyes dulled a bit from the fever. She pitied him because he was so sick.

"Here let me help".

She moved the blanket out of the way and started to gently feel around his shoulders; the muscles under the pale soft flesh were tight. Luckily she knew how to loosen that.

"Charity what are you doing?" asked Mark.

"His body is tight all the muscles are tensed up I'm going too work them lose".

He nodded and watched.

She ran her hands over the thin pale shoulders below her site and started working on loosening the tight muscles.

"Ouch" muttered Allen.

He hadn't let someone try and loosen his muscles really at all because it never really bothered him until just recently.

"It's okay you seem a bit un-use to this has anyone ever tried too loosen up your body some your so tightly wound".

"Ahhh well not really I…..um…no I haven't really I'm not used to any of it"

"Well I don't see how your used to all the fighting".

"That's easy I've been fighting since I was six" he said.

She smiled at him; after awhile she was finished but then noticed in full view the mark on Allen's shoulder; it was strange but very alluring.

"Allen the mark here what….."

She put slight pressure on it and his back snapped up unnaturally.

"Sorry".

"No it's fine".

She was glad to have met Allen so were the others Even Sakura had warmed up too him. He was strangely such a sweet person and that made him wonderfully helpful.

(Six Months Later)

"Allen Hey there you are what's going on?' asked Sakura.

She had to admit; he was such a good person she felt bad about the past.

"Sakura is he okay?" asked Charity.

Mark, and Sam were there too but they all could see something was wrong; Allen never was this silent.

Allen sat curled up against the large brick wall; everything was dead and cold today this sinking feeling his body wouldn't go away and he felt this was one of the worst years of his life. After all next month he would be fifteen.

"Hey is everything alright?"

"Fuck off" he snapped at them lashing out and scratching Charity across her shoulder.

(Fabric ripping, blood gushing)

"Whoa calm down Allen" said Sam.

"Damn it look what you did you hurt her Allen what is wrong with you?".

Allen looked at them; the snarl his face was drawn up into faltered in a moments notice; he hadn't just…..he couldn't have just attacked a human right?.

"Oh god what….…what did I do…I…."

Mark glared at Allen before he realized how shocked he looked; Allen seemed so stunned into a near panic attack that he couldn't keep his rage for him.

"Allen why did you do that?" asked Charity.

She wasn't scared of Allen but he felt that something wasn't right; Allen was never like this not even in the half of a year he had been at the order.

"I…"

Charity reached out and tried to touch him; but Allen moved away from her pressing himself against the brick wall.

"Allen what's wrong?".

Sam even just then tried to touch him but it didn't work; Allen went harder into the wall trying to move away.

"Go away please…just…just leave me alone please….."

They looked at each other then at him; this couldn't be Allen.

"What happened?" asked Mark.

"Damn Order, Damn World,…..Haa…..ha-ha" Allen started laughing.

They were scared by this; what had gotten into him.

"Allen what's going on?"

"Haa hahah' it wasn't natural.

Mark reached over too Allen and slapped him harshly across the face; that only made the boy turn a crimson eyed stare too him.

"Filthy humans all are liars and traitors, kill them….Haa Haa"

Charity was sure this wasn't Allen's vampire blood; the attitude was defiantly Noah.

"Calm down what's gotten into you" she asked.

Sakura was scared Allen wasn't like this but they had to wonder; was Allen's Noah blood taking over him.

"Snap out of it" said Mark while he again slapped his friend.

"Humans are weak filthy creatures they must die" said Allen.

He knew what he was saying; he liked it he truly liked the feeling. Weather it was his Noah blood or his Vampire blood that made this enjoyable he didn't know but he really didn't care.

(Laughter)

"He's nuts" said Sam.

"Filthy humans they must die all of them die".

That was when one of the Finders and the chief Roger came out and he quickly saw the Noah-Halfling ranting and laughing insanely.

"_Dear god the poor things half insane….don't hate me for this Allen"._

Roger walked over and immediately as he pulled out a needle Allen's skin started turning light gray.

"_He's used his Noah form before but it wasn't set in stone it will be soon though please be alright boy"._

Blood started to slid down Allen's forehead and very soon he felt a sharp pain in his neck and everything went black.

'_What…..No, No, NOOO…..what's going on?"_

"_Allen you have to let it go on you've already started your transformation"._

Allen knew what that meant; his Noah blood was settling itself in. once he was near his fifteenth birthday he would have his Noah blood set in stone.

In other words Allen would be able too have his Noah form in an actual status thus he was now the Fourteenth Noah completely. 

(Two Hours Later)

They watched as Roger checked Allen's pulse.

"He seems fine but I can't believe that his Noah blood wasn't fully awoken yet".

"I know but is Charity okay?"

"Yea he just nicked my shoulder" she said as she looked over at Allen.

He seemed uncomfortable; the restraints on him weren't very nice. And Allen's skin was still faint silver/gray, but within moments the first and only stigmata came into view and blood was pouring down the poor boys face. which they quickly cleared up.

"Allen come on wake up" muttered Era.

She felt so ashamed; she was here begging to see his eyes and hears his voice when she had betrayed him so greatly. It wasn't right for her to wish to be with him.

"_I've made such a horrible mistake"._

"Era why are you crying?" asked Sam.

"Huh…(sniffle)…oh I'm sorry I'm just worried".

They nodded and waited.

(Two More Hours).

"Alright he's gotta wake up" said Mark.

Era sighed rubbing her stomach; this seemed odd by Charity's accounts but she ignored it for now.

It was then that Allen's skin changed back the cross had vanished and very slowly Allen's eyes opened.

"Wha…..where am I?" he asked.

"Hi there Allen your in the hospital wing you….um…" Charity didn't know how to explain this too the Vampire-Noah- Halfling.

"I'll say it bluntly for you Allen you fucking turned into a Noah" said Mark.

He was angry but when Allen looked at him; that all melted.

"I What?….I…..I…I didn't really….turn into a….a Noah right?" he asked.

They nodded and he sat up before putting his hands over his face; this was to be expected but why did it have to come around when he was at the order?.

"You became a Noah just around four hours ago and I have to wonder if you are feeling any different?" asked Roger.

"I…Roger I was born with Noah blood I won't feel much different but I…..I do feel more…whole I guess"

Allen didn't know what to do; but that wasn't what he was worried about. What did he say to them and what did he do.

"Did I…"

"What?"

"Did I do anything thing say something?"

"Yea filthy humans all are traitors and weaklings they must die kill…..them …..kill them all and then you started laughing like you were off your rocker".

"Oh…..I see".

"Nothing bad though I think you got scared Allen you kind of caught my shoulder with you claws" said Charity.

Allen looked at her with bright yet nearly warn out crimson/gold eyes. She felt bad for him.

"I….I hurt you?" he asked with a thick voice.

Such a horrid torment filled exotic and unearthly eyes; never he promised himself that never would he harm a human in out right rage. His rage changed him into a monster once and he would never again let it happen.

"Allen are you alright?" asked Sakura.

She had started to hate seeing those beautifully mesmerizing eyes fill to the brim in sorrow and fear; it wasn't right something so beautiful shouldn't be able to do that.

"I hurt you Charity…..I don't…I'm sorry".

All of them could see that pain in the lithe body; so deep it ripped the soul apart.

"Allen I'm fine though you don't have to feel bad" she said with a smile.

"No I do I promised myself that I wouldn't hurt another human like that in rage it changes me I do things that wouldn't normally do".

They looked at him with some sympathy; the poor child had been threw a lot of things they had heard he lost his parents his brother and his sister clamed him insane but only were proven wrong when Allen viciously attacked the doctor and then had a anxiety attack.

"Well you can't live in that fear Allen look at you; your not a evil creature your so nice and so compassionate that I can't see how you can believe that you are evil".

Allen huffed and looked down; as much as Charity shouldn't be right…..she was.

"Your right but….can any of you trust me…..I am a Noah now well fully and I don't know if you can…if the Black Order can….."

"Allen no on will touch you dear boy don't worry" said Roger.

He absolutely hated seeing that child in torment.

Little did he know what torment would bring him on his birthday.

(One Month later)

Allen had so far had a strange day; it was of course October 31st his birthday and naturally he wasn't known for the worlds greatest luck.

So far he had been given a slightly cold shoulder by everyone today; he had been ignored by his friends, the other had said they weren't allowed to talk to him at all. He was sure then that the Order had turned on him.

And too boot Charity had just arrived with two black boxes.

"Charity what is that?" he asked.

She grinned at him

"Here Allen put this on" she threw his a pure black out fit.

"What is this?"

"It's Halloween come on put it on so we can go"

"Go where Charity I'm not a Halloween person"

"Why not?"

"Just not really a very good memory of when I was younger"

"I heard about your parents I'm sorry….um can I ask you something?"

He looked at her and nodded before she sat down and looked at the boy next to her; Allen was so pale in her opinion and he had such flawless skin too. It wasn't hard to tell what he was though.

She had to wonder though; why was Allen so depressed all the time. It was like he was emo or something.

"When were you born?"

"Today"

"You're a Halloween child I didn't know".

"Yea".

"Well I'm going to let you have a good birthday so put on the costume and lets go"

He sighed and went into his bathroom before he looked at the clothes he was given; it was a simple black cloth which was a tight long sleeved shirt and tight black denim pants. he slipped on his pants and then the shirt before he slid on the belt. why she got him such a tight costume he didn't know.

The belt he had fit snuggly against his hips like the rest of his clothes; and the metal sword that hooked in the sheath of the belts attachment.

"Charity What is with this?" he asked coming out of the bathroom too the bedroom with the tight, black, costume.

"Wow you look good" she said with a blush.

Why oh why did h have to be so hot that was what she was wondering.

"Why are you thinking about me looking hot in a costume?" he asked.

"How did you?"

"My mother was a seer".

She nodded but then looked up and down at Allen; he really did have a nice body who knew someone so skinny could. She bought that costume in she believed extra small. She wore a small but that was nuts.

"Your to thin"

He huffed at her and once she was ready they left for the mess hall like she suggested saying that Mark, Sam, and Sakura were waiting for them with Era.

"Allen are you alright?'

"Hi Charity yea I'm fine".

That was when they walked into the mess hall and with a burst of confetti Allen looked wide eyed. Everyone was in a costume; black and deep Orange was everywhere and the entire Black Order was smiling at him.

This was a surprise he hadn't told anyone about his birth date; so how did they know?.

"What is all this?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they yelled.

Allen's cheeks went pink and he shyly moved back some; he would run that's it.

"Oh no you don't Allen your going to stay and enjoy this".

He sighed and nodded; he didn't really want to do this.

"What are you wearing?" asked Sam.

He had never seen Allen wear such tight clothes.

"Oh shut up alright I don't know ask Charity"

She smiled.

"Hey um Allen have you seen Era?"

He shook his head no; she had been acting odd lately.

"No but I'll find her" he said.

"Na do it later" said Sakura in full Kimono and paper fan. She looked very pretty.

"Sakura you look great" said Allen with a smile.

"Good to know your not to bad yourself but I must admit you should wear tight clothes more often".

Allen gulped.

"Sakura don't do that too the poor guy he's such a innocent thing".

"What the hell where do you get that fucking idea?" asked Allen.

Sure he seemed innocent but he really wasn't that Innocent.

"I'm innocent but not that innocent".

They laughed at him and everyone went on with the night and once that was over with Allen said goodnight too the group and went down the hall to his room. That was when he heard it; a strangled cry.

"Era?" he wondered.

He walked around the corner and looked at the girl curled up in a gothic Lolita dress; her dark brown hair flowing down her back and her slender black elbow length gloved fingers and arms wrapped around her knees.

He walked over to her and then crouched down in front of her; she looked so sad.

"Hey Era are you alright?" he asked.

She looked up at him; her pretty soft green eyes were slightly red with the tears she had been crying.

"Allen I…"

She broke out into tears and lunged at him holding him closely; it was sad that she had this pain to go threw.

"Era it's alright".

She shook her head no and he sighed before picking her up; she could stay with him tonight it might help her some.

(Door Opening).

"Allen what?"

He smiled down at her with a gentle look in his exotic eyes; she loved those unnatural eyes.

"Don't worry"

He laid her down on the bed and shut his door and locked it; he didn't ever leave his door unlocked at night for some reason.

"What are you doing?" she asked worried.

He smiled at her and grabbed a pair of clothes before he went to the bathroom and came out later in his night clothes. He mostly wore lose clothes when he slept and that doesn't change anything here.

"Allen what….what are you doing?" she asked again.

He looked at her again and sat down on the bed. She moved away from him.

"No Era I'm not trying to hurt you if you want to you can stay here if you want".

She looked uncertain but then nodded.

"Alright but why?"

"Because your hurting and I want to help you if I can" he said softly.

He moved closer too her and wrapped his arms around her before resting his head on her shoulder. He tried the best he could to comfort her.

She was startled by the hug; he wanted too comfort her?. She felt so sick with her self. Why did he have to be so nice.

He let her snuggle closer to him and laid down with her before slowly pulling the covers over them; being the month it was he believed that she wouldn't be warm enough next to him.

"Arigoto Allen"

"Hmm?" he asked her.

She smiled at him; she was Japanese odd that he didn't understand that one even when he said hew knew some Japanese. He must have been really tired.

"That means thank you"

"Oh alright well goodnight".

He smiled. And she dozed off. Snuggling deeper into the warm soft body next to her.

(Two Weeks Later)

Era had wanted Allen to stay with her for a long time now and he complied but he wasn't stupid when she was close too him he felt something there but what he couldn't figure out. He had to be closer.

"Hey you two sure are close" said Mark slyly.

Era blushed but Allen rolled his eyes; they all knew he didn't and couldn't have a mate right now he didn't want to.

"You guys go on ahead I have to talk to Era right quick" he said.

They looked at each other and then nodded.

Era looked at him and smiled before his hand that was holding hers moved up and caressed her face before sliding around her waist.

"Allen what are you doing?" she asked.

He looked at her with intoxicating eyes. It made her feel very shy.

The others had walked on but had also done one other thing; they had walked around the corner and were now watching the two.

"So what is he gonna do?" asked Sam.

"Shush Watch"

Back too Era and Allen; she didn't know what he was doing but he was looking at her face, lips, eyes, everywhere. And it was unnerving.

"What are you staring at?"

He moved in closer and his breath hit her face and lips; it was very uncomfortable.

"Allen I…"

His lips brushed her cheek before moving down and then gently very softly he pressed his lips to hers; in that moment she felt like her entire world was turned upside down and then flipped five times.

The others were shocked; why did he kiss her?.

She shyly deepened the kiss pulling him down and closing her eyes; she had hoped for this. Now maybe he could except her choice maybe he wouldn't make her regret it.

If only she knew why he had really kissed her.

Allen was surprised by how much love he felt in the kiss and embrace; but he had to focus his ears on the sound of her body.

Firstly was the blood flow; then the heart, finally very deep down he heard the very thing that scared him to death. A small heart beat.

He broke apart from her and looked at her with stunned eyes; how could he not have noticed the hard lump in her stomach. This wasn't good.

"Era…your…"

Her eyes widened. He found out that easy.

"How?"

He growled at her and then glared.

"Your pregnant how?" he asked.

The others gasped and he looked at them with icy eyes; they slowly came out and walked over.

"I…I….. Allen I swear its not what you think".

He pushed her away; he could smell it the child was distinctly vampire and he knew then that he had one person to blame; Leverrie.

"That fucking bastard did this he used me and you to do this" he growled.

He didn't look at her he couldn't that thing inside her was somehow his. But he hadn't done anything to her he was still….but Era was…

"Allen please just let me explain I…"

When she tried to touch him he lashed out fast and hard slinging her against the wall; it was very harshly done.

"Don't you fucking touch me" he growled.

Mark at that point had moved to Era and so had the others; why Allen had reacted so harshly they didn't know.

"What has gotten into you Allen?'

"Fuck you" snapped the Halfling.

The others stared while Roger and Leverrie came running in to see Era hurt and Allen on the verge of attacking.

"What is going on here?" asked Roger.

Allen looked at Roger hotly; they had all betrayed him he had been fighting for them for almost a year now and they did this. That was the end of it.

"Allen calm down" said Roger.

He tried to get to him but Allen lashed out again and hit the man across the face; Leverrie was shocked he wasn't sure this was the same boy.

"Walker stop this insanity" he said.

Allen growled at them baring his fangs; he was so tired of them thinking that he had to save them they had expected that from day one and he was sick of it.

"No I won't"

"Why not it's not our fault" said Mark.

"I don't care I'm sick of all of your whining and damn your petty fusing oh please save us Allen save us well you know what fuck it I'm done" he snarled.

They seemed shocked; this wasn't their friend.

"What are you talking about Walker I don't get what is in your head but you have no reason too act so hateful" said Roger.

"I don't give a damn Fuck you, Fuck the Order, Fuck The War ,and Fuck the Innocence I hate it all I wish you were all dead I wish you would die" he snarled at Era.

"Don't Allen please just…..just look at me".

Allen growled at her; he would not look at such a person.

"Shut your mouth you filthy whore" he snapped at her.

He actually looked at his left arm the cross there; he wanted it gone it was sickening. So he ran away to the kitchens area where he could at least cut it out.

"We have to stop him he'll hurt someone" said Charity.

They ran after him while in the kitchen many people were in for a shock.

Allen ran in side and darted to the kitchen where the chief was and then looked at him with a slight smile before faking it and realizing that something was wrong.

"Hi Allen what…."

He grabbed the knife nearest to him and raised it up above his hand; he wanted the cross gone. Maybe it was his Vampire blood fueling his rage, maybe it was his Noah blood that fueled his dislike of the Innocence. He didn't know.

"Stop Allen" said Roger.

In that instant Leverrie did one thing; he shot Allen.

Allen felt the bullet hit his chest and go threw it; it hurt but it wasn't anything bad. But that was when he realized something. It had hit part of his heart. And that started the mental snap.

He turned wide eyes and threw the knife at Leverrie and it hit his cheek before Leverrie shot him again hitting him in the shoulder and stomach. Allen didn't back off.

"What is with you boy what are you really?" he asked when he shot his stomach the first time.

"Really…something you should be afraid of" he said with a bloody smile.

Allen raised his head and with wild crimson eyes he came after Leverrie and the others before Leverrie shot him in the head. And that was it Allen hit the ground his eyes wide.

"DAMN IT LEVERRIE YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM" cried Charity.

When they checked his pulse there wasn't one so they consented to burry him; which they did. But it was hard to do.

(One Month Later).

"Charity Era why are you two out here in the snow you'll catch your death" said Mark.

They were basically staring at Allen's grave; it didn't seem possible and yet it was.

"That wasn't fare" said Era.

She had felt so lost then and even though he had said those things and done those things she couldn't hate him.

"I'm so sorry".

"Lets go guys you two can't stay out here" said Sam.

They were half way up the steps of the Order when Era took one glance back and the other did as well and were met with a very scary sight.

There in the tattered clothes he had and his Exorcist coat was Allen looking at them; his skin was deathly pale, his crimson gold eyes were very dulled, and smoke came from his mouth due to cold air, also his fangs were very clear along with his claws. His white hair was messy and he had smudges of blood and dirt on him.

He was just there standing looking at them with great exhaustion; but it was him and it amazed them that he was indeed alive. No matter how corpse like he appeared.

"Allen…no way" muttered Sakura.

"Shut up would you Sakura I'm tired" he muttered

Mark walked to him and glanced at the boy carefully; he looked the same he smelled the same even but how could it be him.

"How?"

Allen looked at him breathing heavily; he was so tired and he didn't have time for this he need to get some help if he could.

"I….I am Immortal" he said.

That was the end of any strength his body had and it collapsed in on itself and he fell into Marks arms before he threw Allen's arm over his shoulder and dragged him into the hall of the Order.

That was when everyone saw; and they panicked.

"Mace what are you doing digging up a Grave Of An Exorcist Is Against the Church" Said Roger in his sudden anger.

Really couldn't they leave that poor child alone even in death.

"No Roger he's…."

"No This Is An Outrage How Dare You"

"LOOK" he snapped.

Roger looked at the boy; if he didn't believe it he saw Allen's chest move. That meant one thing; Allen was alive.

"Get Him To The Medical Ward NOW"

That was all she wrote for that portion of the factors; Allen was taken too the hospital wing but there was an interesting reaction.

"OH MY GOD" said the nurse.

She had reluctantly let them place the supposedly dead boy on a bed and found that he did have a pulse.

"What now?" asked Leverrie.

This was remarkable; Allen was dead he shot him himself.

"Allen was dead but sir I think it's his vampire blood he's regenerated" said Era.

That was when said boy woke up.

"Ah"

He shot up.

"Allen are you alright"

He was breathing harshly; his dark bourbon liquor eyes were slitted in his hot confusion. Everything was startling to him right now. Every scent burned his nose and his overly dry throat; he was so thirsty right now every thing made him want blood.

"It's alright now calm down now your fine just lay back down Walker" said the nurse.

Her wrist was very close; tantalizingly close. He wanted it so bad but he was too weak to fight them.

"Allen needs to be re introduced too something's" said Crux.

Both he and Timcanpy had been out there for the whole month; Crux clad in a small scarf, mittens, and a tiny hat too keep him warm while Timcanpy had been strapped to him his wings over the small dragon.

"What?" asked Charity.

"You need to let him get used to eating and drinking aging he was sick almost when a vampire is regeneration they tend to lose their control over their bloodlust, their ability to really do much because their so weak you have to slowly start him with something".

"Water would that be good?" asked Sakura.

"Yup"

So the others took to getting Allen back to full health; it was all they could do to help him at the time seeing as it was obvious his weak body couldn't take the blood they had tried at first.

"Alright well here we go" said Charity as she walked in too the hospital room that they had put Allen in.

(knock)

"Hey Allen I….WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Allen was sitting up and trying to move though his body was resisting it; he wanted to just leave he didn't care if they wanted too get him well again they would only use him again. And he would swallow a vile of dragon venom before he let that happen.

"Sit down are you crazy you can't move" she said as she pulled him back down.

"Charity please let me go I don't care I'll heal eventually just let me go" he said looking at her with dull and dark eyes.

She couldn't help but look at those eyes; they were Allen's normally beautifully exotic and unearthly eyes but deep dark bourbon vortexes of nothingness. They drew you in like nothing she had ever seen.

"You have to get better first I can't let you leave right now" she said as she laid him back down.

The dehydration along with his physical health being low at the time made it very easy for Allen to get sick somehow so they were taking precautions too keep the hybrid safe.

"Now let me help you sit up" before he said a word she pulled him up into a sitting position.

"What are you doing Charity I can't keep blood down"

"I know"

She sat down a bowl of broth and a glass of water; she was desperately hoping that this would get him a little more healthy.

"What is this?" he asked looking at her.

"Chicken broth and water we have to start with some light things too get your body better and then we can give you thicker things".

It didn't take long for him to eat the broth but the water he didn't seem sure of; she was wondering why he didn't seem very interested in drinking it.

"Why aren't you drinking it?"

"I don't want it".

"Allen you have to drink water if you want to get out of the hospital".

"I really don't care I'm fine".

"Liar" she said angrily.

She even slapped him across the face.

(Smack)

"You damn idiot you should do something to get you better".

"I don't care Charity I'm dead already" he said angrily.

She didn't believe that the dead had no heart beat, they had no warmth in their eyes, and they did not breath; Allen did he was warm and breathing. He was alive.

"Allen…."

She sat down on the bed with him and looked at the moon pale boy; this wasn't right for him to think such horrible things.

"You listen too me good and clear" she said as she grabbed his shoulders.

He barely looked at her; he didn't want to be touched by anyone. He wouldn't let anyone touch him since he woke up if anyone tried he would automatically retract from that touch which he was trying to do now.

"Look at me Allen…"

He didn't.

"Look at me Allen look at me right now or I'll slap you again".

She made him look at her now.

"You are not dead you are alive and breathing where do you get these things from Allen I know you can see, hear, speak, feel, everything from before I was crushed when I thought you died but your alive so please don't take that away from me".

"Take what?" he asked her.

"Take away all this happiness I feel when I get to come in here and see you; knowing that you are alive".

He looked at her by himself and she moved closer and pulled him into a hug; she was determined for him too come back to who he used to be.

"Why do you care Charity I mean I'm….…I'm nothing but a….creature I'm not human enough for you to care".

(Slap)

She smacked him across the face again; weather he was healing or not she knew his body could take some ill treatment which she figured he needed a good smack across the face to get it threw his mind.

"Allen look at me; don't make me slap you again got it I hate hurting you don't you dare say your nothing worth my time you're my friend so where on earth do you get that idea" she asked.

"Allen please tell me"

She knew that Allen was deeply depressed; he thought he was dead but he wasn't he was alive and breathing and that mattered greatly to her and the others. Leverrie even was glad to have him back.

But Allen's cheerful smile, his soft kind voice, and his beautiful exotic eyes vanished without a trace; there dearest friend and comrade had changed into a doll basically. Allen wasn't himself anymore.

"Charity I just didn't think that you or the others would care after what I said; what I did to all of you I can't help but hate…..I hate what I am…I hate it all".

Allen put his head in his hands; this was his life there was no escape from his real self. Allen was born a Vampire/Noah hybrid. And so he would be so. That was unavoidable.

"I know but your who you are Allen and I can't let you hate yourself for things you can't control".

"That was my Noah blood that time I know it was…..the Innocence I…"

She saw the lithe body tremble and Allen's eyes flicker gold; the shadow of his Noah form tittering near exposing the hybrids other bloodline.

"No Allen don't…."

Charity grabbed his shoulders shaking him gently and keeping eye contact; she knew this was a possibility. Allen had no control over his powers yet. And this was a frightening realization.

"Don't slip alright control it don't do anything".

It didn't take long for the flicker of gold in his eyes to vanish; returning to dark bourbon.

"That was too close" said Charity.

Allen looked sickened by the feelings his new powers had brought on; death and destruction that was all he had.

"Are you okay Charity you looked near to having a heart attack?".

"I'm fine Allen I'm more worried about your well being; your not used to that power you have you told me that you were the one of death and trickery right?"

"Yes but why I'm a good person I don't know I…I don't want to be something evil Charity my father wasn't really like that he hated killing he stopped working for the Earl to save me my father wasn't evil".

"So I see you don't want to be like the others like….like the Earl".

Allen nodded; it was sick thinking of him being a killer. He wasn't brought up as one he didn't like the idea, and he most defiantly wasn't evil…no he would never be like the Earl.

That traitor to humans that monster.

"Allen don't worry I don't think you have a heart as black as the Earl's".

"No I don't I wasn't brought up as a murderer but…I've come so close".

She smiled and picked up the glass of water.

"Drink it alright I want you better"

He sighed but did so; he found that it was very smooth and cool against his dry throat. It was such a relief.

"That better?" she asked.

He nodded feeling slightly tired. He shook his head a bit and blinked his eyes.

"You look really tired go on and lie down alright Allen get some sleep"

He nodded but just as he was about to do so the door opened; there stood a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. Allen didn't know what to do about this one; he knew her didn't he?. Why was his mind blocking it.

"Hi Charity can I come in for a second?"

"Why?"

"Um"

She looked at him and then down; it was kind of sad seeing as she was the main reason of him getting hurt.

"Allen hi do you….do you remember me?" she asked.

Allen had heard her voice before and his eyes slitted; she moved closer. The stench off her was so strong; the stench from a vampire that was tampered with; Bio types always smelled rotted when they were forming. It was sickening.

"I do"

"Allen listen about….about last month…I'm sorry"

"Era…..Come Here"

She did as she was asked but when she did he looked at her with those dark eyes; it seemed un like him.

"What is it?"

His hand shot out wrapping around her throat and he moved his face near hers and looked her dead in the eyes with a frosty coldness.

"You Can Never Apologize For What You Have Done" he said to her coldly.

"Please I'm begging you…..Allen please forgive me".

"I Will Never Forgive You For This Slut" he growled.

She was crying now; never….never is a long time and if he kept that promise she would dye knowing he hated her.

"Please let me go think clear Allen I'm not to blame here please".

"Fuck you Era I wish you would die bitch your nothing to me but a whore" he snapped at her.

"Allen let her go…." said Charity.

"I…Can't Forgive You".

"She's knows that just let go she can't do anything about this just let go" said Charity gently.

Allen's grip loosened; he started trembling after words and Charity told Era to leave them alone for now.

"Shush it's alright"

She had never seen such a broken spirit; a very powerful, wonderful, and sweet child in her arms was nothing but a broken doll now.

"Charity….I…..I can't stay here I have to leave when I'm better".

"I wish you could stay here I'll miss you".

He smiled at her; and it was shocking.

That smile was broken as well; this wasn't Allen's cheery smile. His lips had no color, those were normally feather pink, his eyes were dark they were normally crimson/gold with beautiful colors locked in an eternal dance.

she wanted too see Allen restored to his old self; to see his true self. Such a beautiful person shouldn't be in this condition.

"Allen if you have to go I'll find you again; I won't let my friend face this world alone".

His grip on her seemed a bit tight on her but soon everything became much more comfortable.

(Two Weeks Later)

"Well today we're going to see if Allen can finally stomach blood so here goes" said Charity.

The others minus Era were waiting for Allen to finish drinking the blood down; it didn't take long. And after words he seemed fine.

"Yes back to good health" said Sam.

Allen huffed glad to be standing by himself now rather than with help; it wasn't the worlds greatest feeling to know you 'had' to 'have' 'help' when you didn't want it.

"I guess but….I'm not going to stay" he said to the others.

Roger looked shocked, Leverrie was very bitter faced, and the others didn't know what to do.

"I told you I'm sick of the order; I hate Innocence if it wasn't for the Innocence I would still have my parents I wouldn't have had to worry about my brothers and sisters being scared, and I wouldn't be in this war".

"A Noah Halfling that hates Innocence I can't say that I am not surprised you are after all the Fourteenth's replacement"

Allen growled at the man; never would someone get away with insulting his family.

"IF you want to keep your tongue I suggest that you go and fuck around with someone who doesn't have the guts to rip it out of your mouth" snapped Allen.

In that short time Allen had went from sweet, polite, compassionate, and well honestly teddy bare like to; Cruel, Angry, Uncaring, Sadistic, and Dark. What happened to the sweet boy.

"I want to know something Allen…what changed you so greatly?" asked Roger.

Allen looked at Roger with Crimson Red set irises; didn't he know what had made him hate the Innocence. He wanted to cut the cross out of his own hand to get rid of it. He wanted to destroy the Order till not a trace of Innocence was left.

And yet he couldn't even cut the Innocence out of himself; no it was apart of him. This was who Allen Walker was. He was an Exorcist; he was The Heart and he couldn't do anything to hate it. Because it was apart of what made him…..him.

"I just got angry; I don't want to hate any of you I wasn't thinking clearly enough…..I'm sorry".

They had to except that Allen was leaving weather they liked it or not; Allen was sick of the Black Order relying on him non stop. In the end of it all they were about to say goodbye to him.

"Allen will we see you again?" asked Mark.

The pale boy in front of them smiled slightly and both Mark and Sam couldn't help but hug him goodbye; but none of them would be as emotional as the two girls.

"Allen I'm sorry about the past can we be friends even if your not with the Black Order anymore?" asked Sakura.

Allen nodded and smiled; it was his true graceful smile. She would miss that.

"Well goodbye" she said.

The last person was Charity; she didn't want him to go she wanted him to stay here and fight along side them until the end. But Allen was set out for home; he wanted to protect where he grew up. He said that was his war.

"Don't go" she said as she stood in front of him.

He looked at her deeply; he would miss them all. Even grudgingly; Era Maka.

"Allen I….."

Charity flung herself at him wanting one last hug from him.

"I wish you wouldn't leave I wanted you to stay here and be with us I wanted you to be here the entire time; I Hate This War just as much as you do so why do you have to leave?"

He patted her back and kissed the top of her head in an attempt to comfort her.

"I have to go Charity but Can you do something; all of you….if you ever hear the piano song I played for all of you then you can find me just by following it I promise…you will see me again".

After that Allen turned around and walked down the steps".

"You'll see me again if you listen" he said.

They blinked and before he vanished almost in that sense he smiled turning around with a cryptic look before in a whirl of the long black coat and the hood over his face he vanished into thin air.

They smiled some tears escaped their eyes.

Allen was gone; and they might see him again…..someday.

(Meanwhile on the other side of London)

Big Ben struck twelve and Allen came toppling away from the small alley he had landed in. this would be a long week.

"Damn rats" said a man with milk chocolate eyes.

He saw Allen crawl out of the alley way; Allen's current condition wasn't back to complete health therefore he did look kind of sick, and the few cuts and smudges of his own blood from a good scrape too his side and the mud only made it looked like he got the crap beat out of him.

"Katie get some help" called the man.

He ran to Allen; what a pain.

Meanwhile up on the roofs of dreary the little town stood four cloaked and hood figures.

"So that's him?" asked one.

"Yes he's the one the Council wants in the Fights" said another.

"Pity he's so young" said another one.

"Well why don't we let him have a taste of freedom that will only make it better when he is taken by us".

They nodded with wicked grins; Allen Walker would be in for a very torturous next two months.

*CHAPTER 6: TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS (END)*

Next Time: Allen is taken in by some people and very soon; things become hellish. With Akuma, Noah's, Vampires. And other mystical things taking place what can Allen do too hide from his 'hunters'

Next Time: Chapter 7: LIGHTENING OF CONFLICTION.

SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME.


	7. Chapter 7: LIGHTENING OF CONFLICTION

(CHAPTER 7: 軽量化 - の衝突 -の軽減 - Keiryō-ka No shōtotsu no keigen Lightening Of Confliction) (Joe's P.O.V)

I had only been here in London for five weeks with my family seeing as we just came back from a trip; when while I was taking a short stroll down my sidewalk I saw a very odd site.

I boy came crawling out of the alley way right near my house; he looked horrid. His eyes were half dead looking, his skin pasty and sick at the site of it, he had cuts and smudges of dirt and blood on him and a few other aliments. All and all the boy looked very sick.

"Hey Katie go get Mum someone's hurt" I yelled.

My sister Katie nodded and ran inside while I ran across the street; I had to get to that kid now.

"Hey Oi are you alright?" I asked as I settled on my knees and helped pull him up.

He was very light weight which seemed very worrisome to me; he also had snow white hair which didn't suit the young delicate face I saw.

"_He's so young…why would a child so young be out here?"._

"Joe there you are what on earth is…..Oh My God get him inside now" said mum.

I nodded and pulled the child into my arms and walked off towards the house and inside.

(Door Opening and Closing)

"Joe sit him there on the sofa" said Mum.

I did as I was told and settled the young boy on the sofa.

"Mum is he alive?" asked Katie.

"Yes I think so very young isn't he?"

I nodded and got the medical supplies; he had some very decent injures.

"Alright here we go".

She set to work and cleaned, patched and stitched him up in two hours flat.

"You sure do work fast mum".

She nodded and felt of his fore head.

"He's got a good fever must not be in very good health".

She quickly set to getting more medication and other things while we started fixing dinner.

"Hey Joe how old do you think he is?" asked Katie.

"Not to old maybe 13 or 14 but who knows".

She nodded again and settled to cut up the vegetables.

(Four Hours Later)

I had never cut so much food in my life and mind you I'm seventeen and I've lived in a restaurant my whole life.

"Hey Mum dinners ready" I called.

And naturally she yelled back.

"I'll be there in just a sec now set the table for five alright"

I shrugged and did so which soon after my Father came in and sat down at the table with me and my sister.

"So Where is your mum?" he asked.

"Um helping someone"

"As she should you two should do the same from time to time be a good aid of the community"

"Oh but Joe found him"

"Hmm a boy huh?"

"Yes"

(Clunk)

We looked at the hall way at which time Mum came in with our guest.

"Now now settle down dear your alright lets get some food into you" she said.

The boy I now saw was much older than I took him for but I also saw how handsome he was; mind you I look good myself but the boy minus the fact that he was younger looked perfect.

"Hello there Polly who's this?" asked my dad.

She settled him down in a chair and he straitened up a bit his eyes coming into a quick glimpse before vanishing; if my eyes didn't deceive me his own were not a human color.

"I don't know I can't get a very clear word out of him".

"Can you tell us your name boy?" he asked.

The boy looked up and slightly shook his head clearing out any tiredness and finally being able to look at us perfectly.

"My….my name?" he asked in a slightly soft voice.

"Yes dear your name" said my mum.

He looked at her and started to open his mouth but stop short.

"I…my name is…Allen"

"Allen well what a nice name so Allen why were you in the alley way?"

"I got lost" he said slightly.

"Well enough questions for now are you hungry?".

He nodded

"Well then here you go some nice hot soup should get you better you have a fever".

"I get those a lot".

We ate in silence for the time being and soon I couldn't take it anymore; I had to talk or something.

"So where are you from?" I asked.

His features suggested a foreign country; he had very exotic looks. His pale skin clear and smooth, his slightly high cheek bones, the shape of his eyes looked to be either Egyptian or Japanese, and then we had those unearthly eyes crimson/gold such an odd child. And not to mention another exotic look was the pentacle scar on his face that ran down to his jaw line and started at the top of his left eye.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned back.

"Well you see I was wondering because you look very…..um…different from most British people".

"Oh I do but see I'm British".

"What you can't be…you don't sound it".

"Oh I….I used to have a very heavy accent but that changed after a few trips out of country so I guess it just vanished".

"That's interesting" I said.

Katie and the others weren't too keen on asking more questions so I stayed quiet.

(Next Day)

Today since my mum is who she is she had stated that she had to help Allen bathe off the blood and dirt she couldn't get off him yesterday; Allen quickly said he didn't need help with bathing but she didn't believe him considering he kept wincing at every movement he made to fix the cover of his shirt.

"I'm going to help you now get used to it" she said.

"But I…..I can do it myself I'm fine enough really" he said in defense.

"Nope you're my guest and your hurt therefore I am giving you a bath weather you claw your way into the earths core or not".

"Oh don't make me think on it".

She grabbed up the poor kid and dragged him away.

"No let me go I ….I can do it myself"

"No I'm doing it and that is final".

Me and Katie waited for them to be out of ear shot to laugh.

"That was funny huh those two are just like each other…which is scary" she said.

"Yea but poor Allen I mean he doesn't know any of us well enough to let mum do that".

She nodded and then we heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"MUM"

We came running into the bathroom and found her against the wall Allen was curled up against the other wall holding his left arm and nearly having a breakdown.

"What on earth did you do to him Polly?" asked my dad.

"Carlisle I was only trying to give him a bath to get him cleaned up".

My sister was over at Allen almost when mum called on her.

"Stay away from him"

Allen looked at us; now I was truly thankful that the only clothes he didn't have on was his shirt. Other wise this would be very hard.

"Why"

"I'm…I'm sorry you saw I …..I wish I…I'm sorry " Allen was having a fit.

Katie fought with our mother for a short while before she marched over to him and wrapped her arms around Allen.

"Shush it's alright what's so bad?"

She pulled his left arm away from his grasp and reveled his arm; it was ugly red, and rough looking flesh, running off at the joint of his shoulder and veins clear, you could see the connections of his fingers in each joint there, and his finger nails were pitch black.

"This is what makes everyone scared of me…I'm a monster because of this arm" he said.

I was very saddened by this; Allen was treated harshly because of a….…a deformity?.

I moved close enough to see him better and kneeled down; the arm was very strange but I had seen worse at the freak show.

"This isn't ugly Allen" she said.

Allen looked at her; there wasn't any answer in those inhuman eyes. There was this hunger of wanting to be excepted somehow by someone so he could be loved by more than just family.

"What….yes it is…this is ugly….hideous grouse, I'm a monster from this I'm an Exorcist who turned their back on them because I was betrayed".

I was shocked; him….he was an Exorcist.

"You….you're an Exorcist?"

He nodded while Katie pulled out his arm.

"This isn't ugly though Allen….."

She caressed the connection of the joint from where it turned from; deep bloody red to alabaster pale.

"This is beautiful in a very special way if you're an Exorcist I want to know what you can do with this arm…..it's beautiful like you".

Those exotic eyes glistened in thanks; I was surprised by the boy. Allen wasn't to old.

"How old are you?"

"F-Fifteen"

My jaw mentally dropped to the ground.

"Fifteen dear lord you're….you're just a kid".

"Yes".

Our mum shooed us out before I could ask much more; she must have gotten over the initial shock of seeing his left arm. Poor kid; no one should be treated so harshly because of something they couldn't help.

(Door closing)

"Katie you touched it so what did it feel like?" I asked.

I mentally smacked myself because I sounded like a scared little kid; and I'll have you know Katie is fifteen as well.

"Soft…the skin wasn't rough or anything it was smooth soft and warm like the rest of him there's nothing about that arm that's scary".

I nodded content with the answer and yet I wondered how it was going with Mum and Allen.

(Back In The Bathroom) (Polly's P.O.V)

"Can you please just let me do this by myself?" he asked me.

I shook my head no and pushed him into the bath water; he didn't seem very pleased by this but I was a nurse so it wasn't anything I haven't seen or heard before.

"It's alright believe me if you will but I'm a nurse so I can take good care of you dear".

He was still flushed around the bridge of his nose and his cheek bones.

"You are?".

"Yes and I'll take it that your not used to this hmm?"

"No I'm kind of shy about things".

"Your parents must have sheltered you greatly"

He nodded.

"Allen you have to look up for me to clean off the cuts".

He sighed and did as he was told; even though his alabaster skin was still flushed. I couldn't tell weather that was from the fever or the shyness.

"Done"

He blinked a bit shocked by that.

"Really that's good"

I smiled and walked out to at least let him get dressed alone; which once I was gone I heard him get out of the shower and dry off before putting on the lose pants and shirt I gave him.

"Are you done?"

"Yes"

I walked back in and he started to try and dry his hair; such a strange child white hair a strange scar and such beautiful eyes.

"You know dear you are very strange".

He nodded.

"I'm used to the stares that follow me".

I walked over to him and touched his shoulder gently; I noticed different things about this child's body. Firstly he had several scars, bruises, and cuts on him. Secondly is that his very fair I would say alabaster skin was very smooth and soft like a child no older than two.

And finally; he had a strange mark on his left shoulder. It was a crescent moon with a star in the center. Being who I am I notice Wicca in a moments notice but this….it wasn't that it was something else.

"What is this mark?" I asked as I tried to touch it.

"Don't"

He moved away pulling on the shirt he had completely; I knew now not to touch that mark.

"Don't touch me" he growled.

I gulped a bit; this child he wasn't normal nor was he…..natural I knew from the look in those unearthly eyes that he wasn't something normal maybe inhuman.

"Why is there something wrong?"

I reached out and he smacked my hand away.

"Don't touch me" he said again.

"Alright go on Katie will show you to a room for you to stay in".

He nodded and went strait to that room without anyone showing him.

"_What on earth is this boy?"._

I hoped that Katie could loosen this child's shell.

(In The Bedroom: Katie's P.O.V)

I was told by mum to go and check on Allen after a while and right now I was going upstairs with some food and medicine for him. Though I was blushing greatly; I was nervous but who wouldn't be Allen is beautiful.

"_It's alright Katie calm down it's just a person the same age as you; he's nice and the same as you just a very, very, very handsome boy"._

Nothing I ever do is good enough though I do try; I love helping my family and I guess Allen is my family now at least for a while.

"_Allen hmm I wonder what his last name is?"._

(Knock)

"_Hey Allen can I come in?" I asked._

"_Sure"._

_I opened the door; I looked up after I shut the door. Allen was laying on his side slightly and yet his body was twisted so that he was sprawled out on the bed looking at the ceiling. I felt like I would die._

"_Oh I'm sorry if I…I'll come back later"._

_It wasn't anything; erotic or so on but I was shy in some ways around him._

"_No it's fine your not coming in at a bad time"_

_I sighed and walked over with the food and medicine._

"_My mum told me to bring this up"_

_He looked at me; I was blushing. He was still kind of sprawled out you could see every inch of his body like this and I was very….very embarrassed. _

"_It something wrong?"_

_He sat up and grabbed my arm._

"_Ah I'm fine"_

_He sat me down in his lap._

"_What are you doing?" I asked._

_He settled me down and turned my face to his before gently touching his hand to my forehead._

"_You feel warm"._

_He didn't seem to get a good enough feel because he cupped my face and gently leaned in._

"_Wait what are….."_

_He pressed his lips to my forehead; I know I was hot by now. And I was scared. Allen wasn't a natural human I know by his looks, movements, and scent._

"_Your so sweet" I said._

_I caught the scent of honey, burning leaves, and autumn air. So comforting._

_I felt his lips curve into a small smirk; that felt so good and being so close was such a comfort. _

"_Sweet now why would you say that?" he asked._

_I could feel his hot breath on me still it was kind of; embarrassing sitting in his lap while he was kind of kissing my forehead._

"_You smell so sweet why?"_

_He looked at me and then moved down before kissing my shoulder; I was getting scared now I barely knew him and yet he felt so familiar._

_He settled his lips on my collar bone, then my neck._

"_I'm not human"._

_I gulped when he nuzzled my neck._

"_What do you mean by that?" I asked._

_He glanced at me from what I could see before I felt his tongue flick out and lick the spot his lips were on._

"_Ah…wait what are you doing?"_

"_I'm thirsty" he muttered._

"_Thirsty…Allen what's your last name?"._

"_Walker"_

"_Allen….Walker…..that's a nice name"._

_He smirked again._

"_If you have your answer then can I do this now I'm thirsty"._

"_Do what?"_

_He looked at me his eyes glazed over with some type of hunger which was strange; I had never seen such exotic eyes nor had I seen anything else like him._

"_Allen what are you doing and what do you mean by thirsty?"._

_He looked down before looking back up and opening his mouth baring long, sharp, deadly looking fangs at me._

"_Oh my…what….what are you?"_

_I tried to move away but he held me in place._

"_No….you don't have to run away from me I won't hurt you to badly I need something though Katie I need it I'm hungry"._

"_Then eat food I don't know why your doing this"_

"_Katie can you keep a secret?"._

"_Yes I can if I…..I want to know what I'm doing with this what do you want with me?"_

"_Blood I want your blood"._

_I gulped and knew suddenly; Allen was a…..a….I couldn't even think it._

"_What are you Allen?"_

"_Vampire I'm a vampire can you say it Vampire"_

_I gulped._

"_Vamp…vampire your one of the undead?"_

_He laughed a crazed laugh; and yet that laughter was so soothing too somehow it was warm._

"_No I'm not undead Katie vampires aren't like that I'm alive see"_

_He placed my hand on his chest; this was where I felt the thumps of beating from his heart._

"_Your warm and you have a heart beat I'm surprised"._

_He looked at me deeply dark red eyes staring me down._

"_I'm hurting" he said to me._

"_Hurting?"_

"_My throat burns when I'm thirsty I need blood"._

"_Can I….can I give it to you?"_

"_Yes"_

_He moved closer to me his lips pressed against my neck before I felt his fangs scrape across my skin and he bit down._

"_Ouch"_

_I could feel the pull of the blood moving into his mouth I was curious and placed my hand on his neck feeling the muscles flex under my finger tips. I caressed the skin there._

_His skin was so soft and smooth; it was interesting to feel the muscles, flesh, and joints flex and contract under my touch. But I was surprised by the flinch that he gave when he felt my touches._

"_I'm sorry"_

_He pulled away and licked at the bite mark on my neck; it felt good for some reason the sensation of the almost sensual movement._

"_No…..it's alright I'm not angry because you touched". _

_I smiled at him and he rested his head on my shoulder._

"_Thank you" he said._

"_Why do you feel so warm still?" I asked feeling of his forehead._

"_It's just a fever that's trying to burn itself out don't worry"._

_He let me up and I left the room to let him eat and then get some rest; I now realize how much I should have stayed with him._

_(Next Day)_

_I walked up the stairs; a smile on my face from getting to help him again. I felt better after last night being able to sit with him for a few minutes and understand who he really was behind that mask._

"_Allen are you up?"_

_I walked in and suddenly became worried._

"_Allen are you okay?"_

_I walked over and sat down on the bed; he was rolled under the covers shivering. I reached out and touched his shoulder; he was warm._

"_Hold on"_

_I turned him over which equaled him groaning out in pain._

"_I'm sorry but I need to check"._

_I brushed my fingers over his forehead; he was blistering hot._

"_Katie"_

_I looked at him and nodded; I told him I'd be right back and I was with a ice cold cloth and water. That fever he had was horrid._

"_Allen shush it's alright I'm going to get your fever down"_

_I ringed out the cloth and placed it on his forehead._

"_There now it's alright"._

_He gulped a bit and I moved some of his hair out of his eyes; the same eyes that were warm and full of light were now dulled completely the color had even changed from crimson/gold to deep bourbon red._

"_I'll get your fever down and then get something in your system your too weak to fight it alone" I said._

_That seemed to arouse his mind a bit from the delirious staring he had going for a while; his eyes looked at me while he panted a bit trying to cool off._

"_Katie…why are you helping…me?" he asked me in a scratchy voice._

_I smiled at him and curled next to him in a sitting position; comfort is another good medicine._

"_I trust you because I know your not that kind of vampire" I said._

"_That I guess is….nice"._

"_Allen your still blistering"._

_I brushed my hand over his forehead; he felt very warm almost searing in touch. You could tell that he was sick because of his fair vampiric skin was flush with a deep pink color. It was very beautiful somehow._

_Allen was so sick; but still it was kind of….strange that he acted like this._

_His body slightly sprawled out, his eyes half lidded, him panting and arching slightly because he couldn't get into a comfortable position, and his normally colorless lips were frost pink. All and all very alluring._

"_You act like you want someone to do something to you" I said far to worried to say anything above those words._

"_W-what?"_

_He looked at me with those dark eyes._

"_Your so warm; but…I think I might be able to help you" I said with a slight gulp._

_He looked at me deeply with those dark bourbon eyes; he was to alluring with those deep eyes._

"_Allen I'm going to get you better"._

_I slid my arms around him and pulled him up; he looked at me oddly but I let him think on what ever he was. His body was light weight so it wasn't very hard to sit him up._

_I pulled him tightly against my body; he shivered at that. And I let his head on my shoulder._

"_W-what are you doing?"._

"_I'm going to let you feed some if I'm correct a vampire can feed when sick and heal right?"._

_He shook his head no and tried to pry lose._

"_No I can't I won't Katie I…"._

_I shook my head no and settled him down; that fever would spike if he didn't stop._

"_Allen look at me"._

_Deep red eyes looked at my blue ones._

"_You have to feed to get better"._

_He shook his head no._

"_I'm not going to hurt you Katie I….I've hurt to many as it is"_

_I cupped his face while running my thumb over the scar on his face; even there his skin was so soft and smooth satin almost in texture._

"_Your so soft why?"_

_He blinked at me before subconsciously licking his lips and leaning in to me._

"_Do it Allen just a little your going to have to get better"._

_He gulped and his lips pressed gently on my neck before biting down; though this time it would be different._

_Allen was already deeply drinking in the blood I was giving him; but while he kept going I started to simply caress his back gently trying to keep him comforted. I could feel the tears on my shoulder from him crying._

"_Shush don't cry I'm sorry about this but you have to get better Allen I want you better"._

_(Door Opening)_

_I was so caught up into helping him and for some reason enjoying the feeling of being pushed flush against his body. That I didn't even notice my brother come in._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?" _

_He darted over and pulled me away from him; I kicked and punched but all it did was make my brother sit me down and glare at the pale boy on the bed sitting there looking down while blood dripped from his lips and down his throat._

"_What the hell is that thing?" he asked me pointing to Allen._

_I looked at him; Allen was sitting on the bed his hands between his knees while he looked down. He looked like he was scared of something. But the first thing that came to my mind was that he was ashamed of beign seen._

"_It's just Allen he wasn't doing anything to me" I said._

_My brother picked up my arm and looked at the bite mark on my neck._

"_Then what the hell is that?"_

"_Don't do that to her she didn't do anything it was my fault I couldn't control it I'm sorry" said Allen._

_I could see the blood red tears welling up in his dark eyes; he looked broken right then I had to wonder what happened to him._

"_Control what?"_

"_Joe he's a vampire" said my father._

_Allen froze in shock._

"_We have to get rid of him then" said Joe._

"_No I'm not going to hurt anyone Katie was just trying to help me I have no intention of hurting any of you" he said._

_The others glared at him and Joe darted forward and held Allen down on the bed._

"_Stop it Joe don't hurt him" I said._

_Allen looked near passing out; he looked very ill and near being sick to his stomach._

"_Katie what on earth"_

_I sat up and pushed Joe off of him; Allen was having a panic attack already. I pulled him into my arms and let him lean against me. Allen looked so sick now I had to help him._

"_Katie get away from him"._

_I shook my head no and caressed his shoulder gently moving down his back; I just wanted to protect him._

"_Don't hurt him Dad please Allen's sick please help him get better he's harmless"._

"_So you're a vampire right? " he said._

_Allen nodded very slowly; he looked very ill at the time._

"_What is all the yelling for?" asked my mom._

_She saw the state that Allen was in and decided to send the other two out; Allen looked very unstable and she knew what he was somehow._

"_Shush" she said as he tried to move away from her._

"_Mum wait he's shaken up._

_She nodded but took him out of my arms and held him like a small child; she let him rest his head against her chest while his breathing kept in a fast pant and sweat rolled down the side of his face. _

"_Shush dear it's alright we'll get you all better soon dear boy you poor thing"._

_Allen looked at me slightly and even though I could barely see his eyes from my mum holding his head against her._

"_I'm sorry"._

"_No it's fine"._

"_Go on Katie I can take care of him" she said._

_I nodded and left._

_(Polly's P.O.V)._

_I watched the child in my arms; he was so weak and frail I was scared for his life._

"_Allen can you please just settle down dear you'll only make it worse". _

_He was restless; his body I knew hurt terribly, he was sweating, panting, and scorching hot, I only had to get him settled down enough to drink something._

"_Shush it's alright dear shush, now hold on"._

_I reached over and gave him a glass of water; I tilted it up and he slowly drank it down. I knew it felt good on his sore throat. _

"_There it's alright" _

_There wasn't anything I could do to comfort the creature in my arms but I could try my hardest. I rocked him a bit before he gripped the rug telling me to stop which I did I felt so bad for this child it was unfair wrong for him to go threw this what had he ever done to someone to deserve this kind of discomfort._

"_Shush now shush it's alright dear"_

"_No I….…I have to get better and get out of here I've already caused enough trouble for you" he said._

_I shook my head and held him to me._

"_No you haven't you've done nothing wrong you couldn't not help this it's not your fault for getting sick or for anything else"_

_Both me and Katie nursed him back to health and took care of him threw the next three weeks._

_(One Month Later; Narrative )_

"_Allen can you come here?" asked Polly._

_The white haired boy darted down the steps and came in front of Polly when she called; he had stayed to in a sorts 'pay' off his time of them taking time off from their bakery to help him get better now he was helping out in it mostly getting things for costumers, making things with Katie, and minding the register._

"_Yes ma'am?" he asked._

"_So sweet Polly where ever did you find him?" asked a lady._

"_We found him in the ally way out back when he was sick it was bad but he's healthy now and he helps out says he's got no where else to go anymore so I figured why not though he did say that soon he was going to go back home to his siblings"_

"_Well dear boy you've most certainly been threw a lot" she said._

"_Ah….yes ma'am"._

_Allen smiled at her; this would have to do for now, he knew he couldn't stay here forever but he could do this for a while._

"_Well me and Mrs.O'Reily are going to the country side to get some fresh fruits and so on can you and Katie mind the shop?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Alright bye you two"_

_With that they left._

_(Three Hours Later)_

"_I'm telling you Charity that Akuma was….."_

_Allen froze on the spot; they saw him and he couldn't hide, the second he saw the Rose crosses he tried to hide but he didn't do it fast enough now they saw him and this wasn't good._

"_Allen!" said Sakura._

"_What are all of you doing here?" he asked._

_They stared shocked by seeing him; it had been two months since they had seen him and now he pops up out of no where working in the bakery shop that they came in sometimes._

"_We come in here from time to time it's nothing really but what are you doing here?"_

_Allen gulped._

"_I'm working"_

"_What?….your an Exorcist and your working here?" asked Sam._

"_Well I wasn't fairing to well and they found me and got me back to full health and so I'm working to repay what they did for me I was really headed home"._

"_Oh I see but Allen?"._

"_What is it?"._

_Charity walked up to him and looked at him closely; he hadn't changed one bit in fact he was still slim, white haired, with a scar, crimson red/ gold eyes, and a pale alabaster complexion._

"_You haven't changed one bit"_

"_No I have"_

"_What changed your still a shrimp?" asked Mark._

"_Well should I tell you things that have been going one lately; someone's watching me like crazy and I'm starting to get worried these hooded figures are watching every move I make and all other things it's starting to get to me"._

"_Oh and that does what?"_

"_Keeps me from drinking blood for a start"_

"_Okay that is concerning but what do you think they want?"_

"_I don't know me I guess"._

"_Well what can you do about it?"_

"_I don't know if it's the Council then I'm in trouble for something"._

"_Um who is this?" asked Sam pointing to Katie._

"_Oh that's Katie she's a friend"_

"_Seriously Allen get a lover or something!" said Mark._

_Allen growled at him._

"_Not right now I can't find anyone there's to much going on"_

"_I know that things are tough but you can pull threw right?" asked Sakura._

"_I think I can I just want to go back home and see my family soon I'm starting to miss them"_

"_Your family really you mean your brothers and sisters?"_

"_Yea their basically all I have left now"_

"_Well I hope you get better soon Allen so we'll see you around bye"_

_They paid for their things and left._

"_Damn it"_

"_Allen is everything alright?"_

"_Yea I'm just worn out"_

"_Oh I see"._

_Katie sat with him in the back while he watched the bread in the oven; all they needed was for the stuff to burn and then the shop/house do the same._

"_Do you miss your family sometimes?" she asked._

"_Sometimes I do I'm sorry that I've not been paying attention lately; sorry I almost let the place burn last week"._

"_No it's not your fault you've got a lot on your mind"._

"_I know but that's no excuse". _

_She gripped his shoulders and stared at him._

"_Listen it's fine Allen I know it's hard you can go home soon if you want you don't have to stay here with us" she said._

_He looked at her with beautiful; crimson red/gold. Those eyes looked so sad hopeless worried._

"_Allen"_

_She leaned over and kissed his cheek in a shy but non sensual way._

"_Don't blame yourself for everything"._

_He put his hand on the place where she kissed his cheek._

"_Katie…you can't"_

"_I know I shouldn't have kissed you but it wasn't like I kissed you on the lips right?"._

_He smiled._

"_Yea I guess"._

_(Two Weeks Later)_

"_Allen hurry with that the people are here!" said Joe._

"_Alright"_

_They had been darting back and forth all day; it was almost Thanksgiving and unfortunately this bakery was very busy as if this was the only one in England. Which it wasn't but the things they made must have been popular._

"_Okay thanks"_

_(4:00pm)_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"._

"_Are you okay Allen?"_

"_I can't take much more of this!"_

"_Let me guess your not used to hustle an bustle?"_

"_I'm a vampire, and a Exorcist what the hell do you think?"._

_They sighed and finally when the day was done Allen slumped down in front of the stove; they were to take care of the place while Katie and Joe's family was gone. They had a death in the family so they were in Ireland at the time. Allen was worn out though to the utmost completion._

"_Allen don't' let the food burn!" said Joe while he left._

"_I won't"_

_Katie watched him from the corner of her eyes; he looked really upset and down hearted. She wondered if he missed someone, maybe a family member or a girlfriend?, was Allen even the type to have a girlfriend right now?._

"_Hey Allen?" asked Katie as she sat down._

"_What is it?"_

"_Are you okay….you look really sad" she said._

_He huffed and kept staring at the fire; so much had happened in the past year, the Black Order, His near death experience had heightened his curse to a very scarily a wear power. But the most painful thing was Era's betrayal. The Order he forgave but her….never could he do it the word 'forgive' meant he'd have to say it to her face. But he couldn't._

"_Yea I was just thinking"_

"_About what?"_

"_All that's happened in the past year I really miss my family and my friends but I can't blame all that's happened on them or something it's mostly my doing"._

_She sighed and placed a hand on his face turning his head to her._

"_Nothing is done without a purpose Allen you know that; if there wasn't a purpose in us finding you where would you be?, if there wasn't a purpose for you existing then who are you? "._

"_Katie…you know Vampires aren't human but this is….all the things I've been threw are starting to get to me, I want to go back home and forget loosing my friend to something as bad as it was I want to know how everyone's been I want to see my little sister and brother again I miss them"._

"_I know but why are you still here if you want to go home?"_

"_Because I…..I owe your family for saving my life"_

"_We only got you better we didn't bring you back from the brink of death now did we?"_

"_It felt like it to me I would have just laid there in the ally way and died if your brother and you hadn't done something but…..I regret not being able to do more for you Katie you of all people let me bite you I mean I could have killed you when I did that what would have happened to you. I can't forgive myself for scaring you"._

_She leaned in and kissed his cheek._

"_Allen it's not your fault for everything that's going on don't blame yourself for things you can't prevent, it's not your fault for anything that's happened ever to me as of late"._

"_Katie why did you?"_

"_It's just one of affection nothing but that I care about you Allen you're my friend right?"_

"_I…..I guess I am"_

"_Good to know but when Mum and dad get back then you can go home again; I'm so sorry that this happened I wish that you could still be at the Black Order be with your friends and everything else, I know you miss your family"._

_Sure enough when Katie's mother and father came home Allen was standing in the door way; this wouldn't be easy he guessed they would want him to stay there and help out for as long as possible._

"_Hello Allen how did things go?" asked Polly._

"_Well but sorry for this I was wondering if it would be alright if I headed back home; I'm starting to miss my family and all I have left are my two brothers and my two sisters I want to be back with them I haven't seen them in a year so would it be alright if I went home?"_

_The two adults looked at each other and smiled._

"_Yes you can Allen you never had to ask us if it was alright I don't mind….just send us a message when you feel ready to and tell us that your home alright?"_

_Allen smiled and hugged the woman; she was an angel if ever there was one and her husband wasn't any different._

"_Yes I will and you all can come and visit us when you like if you would?"_

"_Of course"_

_(Two Days Later)_

"_Allen we'll see you around" said Joe._

"_I'm sure you will I'm hoping to see all of you sooner or later"_

_Katie gave him a hug._

"_Bye Allen I'll come and see you soon I promise"_

"_I'll look forward to that"._

_With that he left; he was getting used to leaving the ones he knew behind. It was mostly because he was alone from the start. Maybe in the end this was the best._

_(Two Days Later)_

_Allen had been walking down the street from the hotel he stayed in; he had left because he had gotten the feeling that it was wrong something wasn't right with the place._

_He knew why now. Five men came after him suddenly, it was scary they had the Council's crest on their cloaks and he suddenly wish he was still at the Black Order. They ran him down for hours until they had him in an ally way._

"_Got you now boy"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_The Council wants you to fight for them to test something"_

"_Fucking forget t it's not happening"_

_The tallest of the group ran out and bashed Allen's head into the ground hard._

"_Ahh"_

"_Listen to me boy you are coming with us the easy way or the hard way"._

"_Fuck you"_

_The man hit him hard and knocked him unconscious. They smirked and picked him up. It was wonderful they had him they had gotten the Council's Treasure for the event, it would be wonderful to see what he was capable of._

_(Two Weeks Later)_

_When Allen woke up he was in a cell chained down and his arms wrapped up to the shoulders in bandages. Now it had been two weeks and he had been fighting like there was nothing else in the world for his kind to do. It was crazy._

"_He beat them again?…..that true blood is powerful I'll grant him that"_

_The guards smiled and nodded. Allen Walker was the toughest one there and yet he was suicidal at the same time, they were breaking him. But they didn't stop._

_(One Month Later)_

_Allen was staring at the wall with dead panned eyes; nothing had prepared him for this much carnage, and the sad fact was he was starting to enjoy it greatly. A insane smile split across his face. The boy he had met not to long ago saw how different he was. He had failed to escape but suddenly he realized now. There was no turning back now he could do it._

"_I'm getting out of here"._

_He stood when the guards came to get him; in that instant he tore his hand threw the man's chest and then y ripped his heart out. He kept going taking the heads off of many people or ripping them apart. He enjoyed this._

_More fighting continued until he met the ring master of the entire thing; this one would die slowly for all that they had done._

"_You…look at you sir look at what he can do we've perfected a creature made for fighting finally!" said the helper._

"_No this thing" he said coming to stand with him while Allen caught his breath._

_He was warn out and angry; but the sweat, blood, and the fangs and claws only made it better made the adrenaline in his veins, he enjoyed the feeling it was good fun even. The only thing that made him angry was that the two in question were staring at him like it was nothing._

"_This thing is evil…..there's no humanity left in it…..this creature is a doll there's nothing more to him than that"._

"_But he's perfect; strong, fierce, stealthy, determined, beautiful, deadly. This creature is everything the Council has wanted"._

"_The council…hehe…they don't know anything of what I am…I'll kill them all one way or another for this….this is sick"._

"_You are no better off"_

_The man looked at Allen's crazed bright red eyes; there wasn't anything remotely sane about him there wasn't anything remotely human anymore ether. Allen Walker's humanity for the most part had nothing left to it._

"_Your mind is completely erratic; this much is clear, boy your mind is tormented so horridly that nothing can stop you. The fights have made you demented"._

_Allen growled and came at him before killing the helper and then suddenly attacked the man; he would kill him slowly. He held the man down straddling his stomach while he grabbed his arm and twisted it in the wrong direction to the point that it was twisted backwards completely._

"_You've done this….made us killers…..made us monsters trying to make warriors for the council….I think you deserve to feel what we have now"._

_The man stared at the creature on top of him; the look in those eyes was insane, twisted, sadistic, non caring, evil in all it's glory. What kind of monster had he made this boy?._

_The boy twisted his other arm and then grabbed him by the throat and stood him before taking out his left rib cadge. The attacks continued till the man was laying on the ground bloody and beaten. Allen had been there so many times now he could take his place._

"_What have you become?"_

'_What you wanted"_

_With that he ripped the mans throat out; but he had done it differently than the man had thought. Allen had leaned down and sunk sharper and longer fangs into his throat before ripping out the jugular vein before coming back and gulping down the blood._

_It was bitter but very good and satisfying to him; he was probably dehydrated and being a vampire blood like water could re-hydrate him, it felt good but a guard had come in which interrupted him and also gave him another corpse._

_(Blood splattering)_

"_As much as I would like to stay and watch you die…I don't think I will"_

_Both of the men were drained and slowly turning to dust; yes Allen could kill his own kind, he had a venom that allowed such._

_He had left; it was over for now. The only question was. What had happened to him?. What would he become?, was what the leader said true?. Only time would give him his answers. Which he would soon regret._

_(CHAPTER 7: LIGHTENING OF CONFLICTION *END*)_

_I know it's not as long as it normally is but the next one will be longer; I promise I have a lot to cover still so there's work to be done during that time. This was only supposed to be a 10 chapter story but due to voting from many a reader and dear friends this story will be as long as it must be. For I do not know how long this is going to take. I seriously need to get out of the house more._

_Allen: curse you!_

_Lavi: okay who knew you were that mean?_

_Krory: I don't know how you can have a stable mind now?_

_Allen: that was a hundred and thirty-five years ago FREAKIN DROP IT!_

_Kanda: che Baka moyashi._

_Lenalee: Uh-oh_

_Allen: *Glare* WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FREAKING GIRLY MAN?_

_Me: Um…..okay you two…*Pushing glaring boys away from each other*…..leave each other alone Kanda I swear I'm this close * pushes finger inch apart* from killing you in my story!._

_Choji: *Back from vacation* what on earth?_

_Raina: We've had a long week_

_Me: Duh alright next time?_

_Cast: PREVIEW!_

_NEXT TIME ON: THE PATHS OF TIME._

_Allen's left the fights and now is on his own trying to figure out why his mind is confusing him so badly and why he seems so confused of everything around him. A man finds him and takes him in until suddenly Allen snaps. Can the man deal with Allen now that the insanity has come near full circle. Are there any possibilities that Allen Walker could remain unstable for ever?._

"_I don't' know what I can do for him he's been so poorly treated and attacked I don't know if I can save him from a life of imprisonment"._


	8. Chapter 8:WORRY

(CHAPTER 8: WORRY *OPEN*)

Allen hadn't been out of the fights too long; but he was dazed by it. The fighting blood, and other's it was scary too say the least things were starting too no longer make any sense and he was wondering if there was something wrong.

Every sound made by anything made him shiver and shake made him scared that the guards are looking for him too bring him back too that horrid place even if he might have killed them all who knew?.

"_This is crazy it's nothing but water on a piece of metal it's nothing"_

Allen for some reason couldn't bring himself too believe that though; what had those fights done to his mental state everything made him startled or very hateful now.

"Calm down"

The burning in his throat, the pain in his limbs, and just the feeling of dread didn't go away.

"It's nothing ,nothing at all I'm fine".

He couldn't keep deluding himself of that fantasy; something was wrong he was scared. The searing burn of his bloodlust was making his body react too every smell of a human.

Every little scent of flesh made his throat scorch with want, every sound of a feeble human heartbeat made his eyes turn bright red, the site of someone's vein pulsing in their necks made his mind cloud with a carnal haze. He was thirsty.

"_Blood I need blood"._

Allen stayed calm as possible and walked down the streets of London slowly unable too know where too go or what he could do at first then it clicked in his mind that he could 'trick' someone easily.

That thought made him stop and his bangs covered his eyes while slowly a demonic smirk spread across his face; oh yes he could do that very easily indeed.

"Hmm…..that doesn't sound so bad maybe something fun would be good".

That smile grew wider; Allen didn't recognize how much of his insanity was showing threw. That smile was a clear sign of what had happened too Allen; he was mentally unstable.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and walked on slowly; he let the smile vanish deciding too do something that he could…..get away with.

Now he wouldn't normally do this but the year was 1740 therefore there was one thing you could do is; kill a prostitute and get off with it for a few reasons.

One they were against the law, two: no one cared if a whore was killed and three: Their blood was very nice due too the liquor they consumed.

Allen wasn't one for drinking blood that had alcohol in it but he could make an exception. After all he felt rather thrilled to do this and possibly get away with it.

He walked down the street further; he knew where the more slum area's of London were at and it was a great place too let a young vampire feed. The reason was simply because once more you could kill someone who was against the law and get away with it.

He took a left and found the street he was looking for and walked off fast towards the first place. Allen was fortunate enough too have very nice looks therefore even if he was young they wouldn't say a word too a paying costumer.

He smirked while he walked in and the man came up too him that was in charge of the place.

"Um excuse me but children aren't allowed in here"

Now that he though on it; too hell with money he could do something far more 'fun'.

"Leave me be" he ordered while casting a startling crimson stare too the man.

The man had this simple thought come across his mind; the boy wasn't someone too tell what too do.

"Sorry but I was wondering how much you offer"

"I'll pay if it's good"

Allen was using every trick in a vampires handbook on seducing mortals; it was easy though when you looked like he did.

"Oh I see very well um go that way".

He walked to the room he was told too go to; there were many girls there too say the least but none much to his liking. Then again he wasn't here for intimacy he was here for blood.

"Hi there handsome" called one girl with red hair.

One girl looked at him and the others came close around.

A girl with dark brown hair came up to him and placed a hand on his chest; they all were infatuated with him….good.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful boy" said one.

Allen didn't really care what they thought of him; many women thought of him too be beautiful and he wasn't one for vanity he just looked nice and that was an advantage for him.

"I know look at this skin tone; like marble so smooth and fine".

"_Kiss up go ahead it ends with you dying"_

"Such beautiful eyes" said another.

"How do I pick one of you if you know how to complement someone so nicely" he said in a kind manner.

The women blushed but he picked a girl with blond hair; she was slightly curvy so the choice didn't seem to off beat.

The girl led him up stares and to a room where what he thought started but before it could get too wear he'd have too actually do the act came up he pushed her against the wall and gently kissed her cheek.

"Your quite rough young man tell me what's your name?".

"Why do you need to know?" he asked thickly while using his talents and kissed her jaw line seducing her.

"I think it would be nice too call you something"

"Allen"

"Very well Allen".

He gripped her sides and kissed her neck before licking down the area and hearing her whimper he smirked evilly at her before looking up. It was more 'fun' when they knew.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up and his eyes became insane crimson red making the girl in front of him shake in fear.

"What….what are you?"

He smirked again before opening his mouth slowly and baring his fangs; the girl screamed as he bit down on her neck tearing threw her flesh and hungrily drinking her blood.

"You…don't exist there's no…..such thing as a…..vam…..vamp…vampire" she said as he continued feeding off her.

He didn't prefer the blood of this woman but she would do they could suit just well.

He kept drinking and drinking until there wasn't an ounce left of her blood. He let go of her and smirked darkly at the corpse.

" I suppose I should leave"

He fixed his shirt as he pulled it back on and went out of the room from the window; it would be fine too leave now just as long as he wasn't seen.

Allen walked off after jumping from the window and wiped the blood off his lips with a simple lick as he continued. He needed to find a coat or something because it would rain soon not too mention it was winter.

He walked out of the street he was on and towards a place to get a coat though he needed too get some money too do so; he was glad that Mana had taught him how too do this.

He set down a cap he had found and started doing some of his tricks; he started with his flips, hand springs, turns and hand stands. It was simple work and they paid well for entertainment.

Soon after he was done and gathered up his money that he earned before he walked over too a small store and found a coat with a hood; he was fortunate that they took the money he had and he left.

Allen shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the street until he came too a over hang that was out of the rain that was now coming down; he got under there and curled up falling asleep fast due too exhaustion.

(Dream)

_It was dark and dank chains rattled as he slumped against the wall tired and worn down from what ever had happened too him. _

_Allen looked at the only light in the room and sighed; he wanted freedom, he wanted too feel the wind hit his body his face. Allen was cadged and trapped in here._

_The area was cold in some way; it felt as if there was nothingness in this place. He felt sick with the area and worn down._

_There wasn't anything that they could do with him like they wanted. He was in prison almost._

(End Of Dream)

Allen sat up shaking in fear; it was early morning the sun was barely up. He blinked his crimson/gold eyes at the pink/purple sky thinking about the colors. Gold, pink, purple, red, gray, and silver mingled together in the sky above him.

"_So peaceful at this moment I want too know what to do now"._

Allen shivered when a icy breeze swept threw the area he was at. He was scared it was almost two days now that he had been out of the fights; January 2nd to be exact.

Allen stood and stretched while he started too walk along the streets. Once more he could be caught by them and sent back too the fights, and most likely beaten again.

He looked at the bruises on his shoulders, and the one healing on his side. Allen hated the Council at the moment but he would admit it was kind of fun too fight like that; if they weren't trying to kill each other.

(Later That Day: 5:45pm )

Allen had just decided to walk threw the town; he wasn't hungry not that he could afford food or shelter right now. What was the most of his problems was the feeling that someone somewhere was searching for him.

Meanwhile on one side of the street a man with blond hair and blue/green eyes was walking down the street searching. He was searching for someone who could be the First Knight.

He looked around and saw Allen; the amulet reacted at once to the white haired boy. The crystal shocked bright.

"_That boy he's…..this amulet better be right"._

The man ran too Allen as he dropped to his knees his claws showing as he scratched at the ground and his markings appeared and glowed the color of dark red blood before they stuck and the boy scratched at the mark on his back.

"Ahh" he gritted his teeth.

The man; Cane looked him down and stared as crimson/ silver and gold/black eyes looked at him.

"Who….are…..you?" asked the boy.

Cane stared at him; those eyes were defiantly silver/black on right and left mismatched and yet so beautiful the boy staring at him with those interacle markings was breath taking.

"Hush dear one it's fine I'm here too take care of you" he said getting too his knees and bowing too the boy.

He felt like he was in the presence of a powerful being; this rare beauty before him was extremely powerful and was nothing more than a young boy.

The boys markings slowly vanished and he returned to completely pale no black marks were seen.

What?" he asked shakingly.

" I am here too serve you…Knight"

Allen's eyes became wide and the silver took it's place as a ring in his eyes again and his fused eyes became burning crimson red.

"Who are you what do you want?".

Cane realized that the boy wasn't over shadowed but infact given reign over the powers and his own body; the moon pale child before him was a "True Knight" he had heard that the Last Generation would all be that.

"It's alright My name is Cane your fine I'm here too help you" he reached out to touch the young Immortal before him but the boy flinched and whimpered.

He sighed when the boy shied away from him not wanting to be touched. The child was scared of him. What exactly had he been threw he didn't know but he wanted the child to trust him.

"It's alright your safe come here" he said gently.

The alabaster pale child allowed him too touch his head gently and then slowly move down too his face so he could see him clearer.

The child had a scar on his face that was red and angery with a star at the top; Cane new the boy was cursed but he was Ionian's last descendant and that meant he was a True Blooded vampire.

But the gold mixing with those eyes told a different story. He knew that the red and gold eyes meant one thing; Noah and Vampire blood.

He could smell the boy's scent; burning leaves, autumn air, and honey. An unusual scent but pleasant. Cane looked into abstract orbs and knew then he was staring at a True Blood one of the few left.

"_So it's true the First Knight is a True Blood"_

"Dear child it's alright what's your name?"

The chosen boy looked at him with those jewel-like eyes and involuntarily leaned into the man's hand; he felt cold and isolated without another's touch and he wanted too feel warm again.

As soon as that crystal had started up he felt cold, hollow, scared, broken. He didn't want to feel that anymore.

"Allen" he mumbled incoherently.

Cane sighed as he moved his arms slowly around the tired small figure and pulled him up into his arms and started walking down the street.

It had rained all day today and he figured that the boy…..Allen could use something too eat and a place too sleep and perhaps a hot bath. No telling what the child had too do to live so far.

Allen Walker had been missing from the Council's organized 'training' for three days almost and no one knew where he was.

Cane had found that child by the looks of it; the child in his arms was Allen Walker but he was also the First Of The Last. In other words Allen wasn't to go back too the Council at all.

"_I can't send him back there; I have too take care of him nurse him back too full health and then take him home"._

Cane continued to walk home until he was at his door and used his only slightly free hand to open the door and lock it back before walking upstairs with the sleeping boy in his arms.

He opened a door too a guest room and settled the lithe body onto the soft covers and mattress before removing the boy's coat and boots and covering him up.

"There now rest while I cook something" he muttered too him while the unnatural eyes stared back at him slightly lidded.

"Sleep".

Allen was asleep before he could disagree; for three days he had walked the first was spent getting back into London, the Second was the time he had to feed, the third was today walking down the street and being picked up by someone. Not so bad so far.

Meanwhile downstairs Cane was fixing some light food for the boy upstairs. Allen as he was told did look very dehydrated by his accounts.

"Poor thing he escapes only to be put threw more suffering" he said too his cat Wish.

"Well it's not everyday that the First Knight passes his powers too another but Allen is the first of the last" said Wish.

Cane huffed.

"I know that but this happened a long time ago around when he was Thirteen that was when the stone acted up"

"So Halloween two years ago I think?" asked the black cat.

"Yes"

Wish was given his name due to the fact that he had a perfect star shape on his head over his right eye which the star itself was white as snow.

"So the boy do you know what's under those bandages?"

"No but I'll find out soon"

Cane chopped up the garlic and tossed it into the pot of chicken broth with a heavy sigh.

"I'm worried about what I'll find under them"

"I know but it should be fine".

He nodded as he settled it down and looked at the clock; it was around three hours almost and though he felt he should let him sleep longer the boy looked extremely hungry.

"Alright I'm going to get him and see if he's hungry don't do anything"

Wish nodded and waited for Cane too bring Allen down; wish heard foot steps two sets of them and turned around. Standing with the support of his master was the boy he was told about.

The child looked sick; he was shaky, his eyes had dark circles and were dull, his lips were dry and cracked, while he did look dehydrated as well.

"Alright sit down I've got you something too eat".

Allen nodded feeling very hungry; he smelt something warm that made him want something too eat so badly.

He had survived for three days on feeding only and his human blood didn't seem very liked too that. So he had too eat and feed very soon.

"Here it's just broth with some meat but I think it should be enough"

He was right Allen only ate some of it before he was done; though he knew the child couldn't be that thin from only three days he would have expected more.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Allen looked at him with dead eyes and Cane felt a chill run up his spine.

"_What the hell is this feeling…..what is this boy?"_

Allen stood slowly and walked forward too him while Cane himself stared at those dark red eyes; bourbon that's what the color reminded him of bourbon/ burgundy was the exact color.

The boy moved closer to him; it was scary those eyes as dark as they were with that silver ring.

"What is it?" he asked him as he felt the boy's hand on his shoulder.

Things like this felt so strange too him; this boy…Allen was what he said his name was and he Allen wasn't normal at all this wasn't an average vampire.

"I….want….."

"What is it?"

"I need something"

"What do you need I'll be happy to help Allen"

Allen's fingers trailed over his neck; claw tips applying light pressure threatening too break the skin. He looked down at the Neophyte and gulped.

(A/N: Neophyte: A young vampire just at the time gaining bloodlust too it's full extent, they often use their looks to charm someone as too the way Allen does it; it's more tricking and teasing with hurt and pain to enjoy it). (Aggression: -_-).

"Allen calm down what is it?"

Those sharp claws scratched a bit against his jugular vein in a icy manner; Allen was young and he understood the message clearly. Allen had a sadistic streak in him.

"Blood I want blood" he said with mild eyes.

As much as he was startled the Neophyte in front of him was getting impatient and pressed more on the vein.

"Wait settle down Allen I'll get you some blood I have it stored don't worry just…."

Another hand came up and grabbed his arm; he looked down at the claws that were pressed against his skin. Those would be painful if they pierced his flesh.

"Allen now calm down you'll be fine".

Those same dark eyes locked onto him and pulled him forward while a demonic smile spread across Allen's face. It was then that Cane knew things were going to end badly.

"I don't want that….."

That smile grew a bit wider too show the longer and sharper than average fangs to him; those fangs they were a bit longer than his own and he could see much sharper which in turn made them all the more painful he betted.

"I want your blood"

Cane stared at the Neophyte until he felt hot breath on his arm and something slick running across it. He stared as the boy bared his fangs. They looked more menacing when that happened. But they were menacing anyways.

"Allen don't".

He watched him sink his fangs deep into his arm and couldn't look away as he started feeding. Cane was shocked that the child he was staring at right then could drink vampire blood.

Those dark eyes turned to him.

"Allen please stop".

He bit harder before taking a very deep swallow and doing that over and over until Cane hit the boy over the head and Allen let go.

"Stop now are you crazy"

Allen sat up with a slow motion and looked at the man.

"I….I'm…..sorry" he said stunned.

Cane stared at him and looked closely.

"I'm sorry that you probably didn't understand me entirely".

He crouched down too Allen's site and looked into those eyes.

"You said your name was Allen is that right?"

"Yes why did you help me?"

"Because I want too".

"Oh thank you".

(two Days Later: Thursday, January 5th 1740)

Can had been taking care of Allen for two almost three days now and he could slowly see something wrong with the boy. Allen was sick somehow.

He was watching Allen twitch a bit in his sleep; he heard that the 'training' was really fights and Allen had been put threw a lot.

"Allen wake up".

The boy started shaking and sat up screaming at the top of his lungs; the claws that he had clutched into the comforter before retracting and he kept screaming ranting about the wars those dreams that tormented this boy.

Cane was sure these were just average night terrors until that one night.

Cane was in his room sleeping until he heard something and looked at the door and got up; he didn't know what it was but he followed the sound downstairs.

Once there he peered around the corner of the living room and found Allen slumped against the wall screaming ranting again his arms and legs curled up to his body while he shook in fear.

"Allen shush" Cane tried too comfort him.

Allen was still in shock over something the rest of the night; the boy might have been fifteen but what ever it was had tormented him for a while which in turn made him act like a small child.

That was the first night now today was different; Allen was still having night terrors but when he did Cane knew very well how to comfort him.

"Allen come on come and eat" he said knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in second".

Cane didn't believe that either way and when he opened the door he did so too a horrid site; Allen was sitting on the floor blood around his hands were his wrists were cut and bleeding.

"Oh my god"

Cane rushed to stop the bleeding and clean the wounds which he did and sat Allen up after the startling even that due too his frenzied movements went by in a flash .

"Why did you do that?"

"I…"

"Allen what did you do that for?"

"I didn't know that you would be so worried I'm sorry"

"Are you…".

It was then that Cane realized something; Allen was traumatized from the fights and he need someone too help him.

"You lost some blood well a good bit actually so why don't you go rest"

"Alright"

Allen walked too the room he was staying in and settled down on the bed before curling up and drifting off.

Cane was scared and didn't know what to do anymore about him; he had one idea though. Send a message too Bethlem Royal Hospital.

He sat down at the table and started writing the letter too the head doctor; Jonathan Corves. After all the hospital was the best at what 'it' did.

" _Dear Dr. Corves._

_I have a young boy in my care that may need your help. His name is Allen Walker he's fifteen and has no parents at the time._

_I have been taking care of him for a few days now and wish to ask of you to come here and do an examination of him; I believe that he isn't in the best of health at the time and I want to know about what to do with him I'm scared for his safety._

_Earlier today ( January 5__th__, 1740) he cut his wrists; I saw scars from possible past attempts and he was kidnapped and put in fights with other people for fun by an organization that I haven't been able to find._

_I can't help but reach out too aid him; I think he's very special and needs someone too help him threw this._

_It's in his best interest that I contact you too examine him and see if he needs too be admitted._

_I hope you will take this case. From your friend ._

_- Cane Valtri-_

He sighed as he sent it via a carrier pigeon.

"_I hope I'm not making a mistake"._

Later that day around 4:30pm there was a knock at the door and when he opened it he saw Doctor Corves.

"Hello Cane may I come in".

"Yes".

He let the man in.

"Now where is this boy?"

"Oh follow me"

He led Dr. Corves upstairs too Allen's room and opened the door; Allen was still curled up sleeping on the bed. He looked at the doctor; he seemed astounded.

The doctor moved over too the boy on the bed and stared. That child he was looking at seemed inhuman.

"What is this boy?"

"He's human"

Corves didn't know what too think of him; white hair was common on elder people but not fifteen year old boys, the child's skin was like alabaster, and he had a angery red scar on his face. And too add on to the list of strangeness of the child the boy was small and looked extremely thin.

And yet he only looked a little dehydrated possibly from not getting enough fluids; his weight seemed perfectly fine. But this wasn't the reason for him being here.

"So this is the boy you were telling me about?"

"Yes"

Corves sat down on the bed with Allen and reached out; he didn't know what to do about the child. He had never seen something so unnatural as this boy was.

He seemed so strange yet he had to admit that he was beautiful for someone who looked so sick. He touched his face gently and felt of the smooth soft skin.

Another odd thing; the child's flesh felt new almost no traces of aging at all. It wasn't natural.

"Allen come on now wake up" said Cane.

Corves watched him wake the pale boy up. He watched closely studying each movement of the lithe figure. When the child hummed and rolled onto his back Corves moved closer.

Allen slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

Dr. Corves was in shock by that; those eyes were something he couldn't place. They were beautiful.

"Hey Allen wake up there's someone here too see you".

Allen looked his way and jumped up.

"Who are you?" he asked in shock from someone staring at him.

"I am Dr. Corves it's nice too meet you Allen now if I could may I do a small test?"

Allen shrunk back and glared at Cane. When that glare came his way he felt like an arrow had went threw his body.

"Why?"

"It's fine I just want to make sure your well it's about your…night terrors"

"What about them?"

"Well I think there might be something going on here and I wanted too make sure that everything is well"

"A….Alright".

Doctor Corves started his work and used several tests the last though would prove too be the most troublesome.

Dr. Corves removed Allen's shirt too examine the boy; he found the lithe body too be a network of scars and bruises. It was one of the worst things he had ever seen.

"_Dear god what happened too him"_

He grimly took out a needle and flicked the glass before placing a hand on the boys thin shoulder.

"What are you doing?" asked the boy.

The doctor sighed and placed the needle at the surface of the sickly pale skin tone before him and pushed it in before injecting the serum.

Allen went ridged and his back snapped up unnaturally while his claws started too stretch out and his fangs lengthen. He wanted too kill whoever did that.

The doctor saw his reaction and guessed that the shot came as a surprise to the boy but it wasn't anything bad; or at least he thought.

Allen felt the room spin and he fell too the floor on all fours coughing and coughing until something came up; deep red blood.

Cane was shocked while the doctor didn't know what to do but Cane stepped in and started trying too help the poor boy.

"Allen shush it's alright".

He started shaking and trembling. There was pain everywhere; his legs, eyes, arms, back, shoulders, every inch nothing in his body was kept from it. And he did mean everywhere it was agony.

"What was in that?" he asked

"Nothing but herbs, proteins, things like that but there was one thing…."

"What?"

He was very angery at the fact that Allen was in pain from the injection.

"Draconium"

Allen's body locked and then his arms and legs gave out and he started to convulse his eyes rolled back in his head while he was held down by Cane.

"he's allergic to something do something Now"

Corves quickly grabbed the antidote and ran to the boy before holding up his arm and putting it too the vein that would send it strait threw his body immediately.

In four second of the injection the convulsions stopped, his breathing became regular, and his body went limp from the over use of energy.

"Alright I've seen enough to tell that he's not mentally ill as far as I can see"

"No there's something wrong Jonathan"

"I know you believe that Cane but Allen may only be trying to deal with these things in his own way; I know that cutting is something to be worrying about but don't worry to far into the subject if you keep an eye on him he should be fine".

"But"

"Watching him is the best you can do for now if Allen starts too have episodes then send me a letter and I'll come and get the lad"

He ruffled Allen's hair slightly while he was still in Cane's arms and with that Corves left slightly fast; that boy those eyes he was wondering if there was something inhuman about the boy.

"_Don't be so daft Jonathan there is nothing about that boy that is otherworldly"._

Back at the house Cane settled Allen down and onto the couch before sitting down and slumping back in the chair and staring at Allen. It wasn't the Herbs, the Proteins, or anything like that it was one thing.

Draconium Allen was allergic too it; that caused his body too hurt terribly. And it caused Cane to go haywire over it; the injection shouldn't have been given too him if Allen wasn't completely ill then he would be closer now.

"_I don't know what to do with him"._

Cane was scared for him.

"Allen are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine just…..(gasp)….a little hurt" he said with a lazy smile.

Cane shivered a bit by the look in those deep red eyes.

"Why don't you go back too sleep" he said with a smile.

Allen looked at him; Cane could never get over how innocent he looked even though he was plagued by these nightly horrors.

Allen seemed as pure as winter; those abstract eyes, the pale skin that had not a single blemish except for the curse mark that only added on too his perfect features, feather pink lips, and the white hair he had.

The child next too him reminded Cane of the moon; yes that was a good explanation of the boy. Like the moon he was pale, misunderstood, mesmerizing, and beautiful.

Cane sighed at looked back at the boy; Allen was still staring at him with those eyes as dark as bourbon liquor.

"Is everything alright Cane?" he asked moving closer too him.

Cane realized all too soon that Allen's fangs were clearly visible for him too see. Strange though it was for his fangs too be longer and sharper than any normal vampires. The boy was still mesmerizing. But when did he move too be in front of him?.

"Don't you dare bite" he said in a bit of surprise.

Allen looked at him and then down; that phrase actually hurt him. Didn't Cane trust him?. Obviously not as much as Allen would have thought.

The doctor that came wasn't very nice; he didn't ask if Allen was allergic too anything, he didn't ask if he was ready for the shot. And the pain it caused he wanted too murder the doctor.

Cane saw Allen's fingers flex out a bit like he was waiting too attack but he read the body language of the boy wrong and pushed Allen down too the ground.

(thump)

"Cane stop"

Cane held Allen down by his shoulders not allowing him to move at all.

"No I won't be another feeding for you"

Allen's bourbon eyes locked into his own; those eyes were full of hurt and fear. It was then that Cane realized he had done something wrong; Allen hadn't had an intention of hurting him at all.

"_I've just made a terrible mistake"._

"Allen I'm sor…"

Allen relaxed his body and in a flash flipped out of the grasp and settled onto the floor near Cane in a crouch his fangs bared lightly at him.

He was right; Allen didn't trust him right then and it was his fault entirely.

"I'm sorry Allen I thought something different I'm sorry I hurt you"

Allen's defensive crouch loosened and he sat down before curling up and resting his head on his knees.

"Allen?"

"M'tired Cane" he said in a muffled voice. He did sound tired.

Cane looked at the small form and sighed; the child was so forgiving. He prayed that would never change.

He walked forward and reached down before settling his arms on the small figure and pulling him up and into his arms. Allen fidgeted and growled at him for being picked up when he was sore but didn't get put down.

(A/N: Allen and Cane had come down with the doctor but Allen was still on the flat near the top floor of Cane's House so this is why they are going back upstairs).

"Now now it's alright I'm going too take you too your room and lay you down your tired look at you…"

Allen's eyes were already half open and he was drearily aware of every scent, sound, and feeling around him.

"Alright here we go"

Cane was lucky that Allen was so small; it wouldn't have been fun too carry the boy upstairs if he weighed what he really should.

He settled the boy onto the bed and walked away; Allen had fallen asleep that fast. He smiled as he closed the door.

Cane had no family; his mate was murdered when she was pregnant with their unborn child. And he was too heart broken too try to find someone else and as such he had never had a child around the house much.

Allen was very much a enjoyable person to be around; he was quite, smart, well behaved, and thoughtful. And yet he could see the pain in those crimson/gold eyes every day for the past three days to be exact.

He wondered if the boy was thinking of his family.

Cane walked into the kitchen and looked around; they would need food soon. They could go tomorrow Allen hadn't been out of the house at all so fresh air would do him good.

"_Tomorrow we'll see how that goes"._

(Dawn)

Cane got up earlier than normal; four days now Allen had been in his care and today they were going to the market as he said fresh air would do him some good.

"Allen get up"

He heard a thump and a sound that sounded like an ouch as he heard more foot steps which were soon accompanied by Allen tripping down the stairs and right into him.

"Whoa there I didn't say hurt yourself" he said with a smile.

Allen looked at him with a roll of his eyes; those dark eyes they weren't anything like they should be. Perhaps some blood would be another good idea.

"We're are we going?" he asked as Cane handed him the coat he picked up for him.

Black with silver buttons; it reminded Allen greatly of the Exorcist coat he still had with him. The coat he got from those other people didn't last too long it was not very warm either and as such had been thrown out.

Cane had given Allen the older coat; the solid black and silver of it was very comforting. Allen missed the people at the Black Order but he also hated the organization becasu of what it did too his dearest friend. Era Maka.

"Allen your spacing today a lot what's wrong?".

Allen snapped out of his thoughts and tugged at his gloves; Cane had seen the Innocence laden arm the first day and found that it was beautiful not disgusting it was part of the boy in his care.

It was also part of the First Knights destiny and for that he could not hate the red disfigured flesh; like he thought it was somehow a rarity that made Allen all the more beautiful.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking back on things so where are we going?"

"The market place and too a special store for our kind of people" he said.

"You mean a blood dealer?"

'Yep"

"Cane why your fine and….."

Cane placed his hand on Allen's face and tilted his head up too look into those dark bourbon liquor eyes; they were beautiful too almost black/brown.

But this child was so important when he though on it the young boy became a irreplaceable person in his life and he wanted too let others know how incredible this child really was.

(A/N: Think proud uncle not lover duh! -_-". Cane is like this about Allen because he finds him too be an exception too the normal look of vampires Allen's looks are very different than others).

"What is Cane what are you staring at?" he asked with a vivid look in his eyes.

Allen talked vibrantly when Cane was studying the look of his face and eyes; trying too place exactly what made him so incredible.

Sure True Blood's were gorgeous but Allen put others too shame. He felt proud of helping the child in things that he was too young to understand. But he wanted too keep Allen as he was; pure and Innocent.

"Your eyes are so dark right now why?"

Allen started too panic a bit at the tightening grip on his face; every time someone stared into his eyes too long they became different like they were put under a spell.

"Cane let go Of me your hurting me"

Cane jumped at a realization of how much pressure he was putting on the poor Neophyte's jaw and let go.

"I'm sorry I was thinking your eyes get so dark why?"

"I don't know Cane why were you so close?"

"Oh nothing your eyes can hypnotize people you know may I suggest we get blood first"

"Why though I'm fine I'm not thirsty?".

"You will be your eyes are almost black their so dark; bourbon liquor that's what it reminds me of"

Allen looked at the mirror next too him; sure as the words themselves Allen's eyes were dark red/brown color. Like bourbon.

"Your right but…"

Allen subconsciously rubbed his throat; Cane had too smirk at this Allen was good at ignoring his thirst.

"Who taught you how too ignore your bloodlust when you wanted too?"

Allen blinked at him and then realized why the question was asked; his throat was scorching.

"I don't know I've always had control of it except when I was first feeding"

Cane's jaw dropped; there was no way that a Neophyte had that much control.

"No way for that too happen are you telling me that you can do that naturally?"

"Yes"

Cane shook his head and told Allen too come on. They walked on and left the house and stared too the only store that sold blood; the butchers shop.

"So where?"

"The Butchers"

"Oh"

"It's not animal blood Allen well partly the owner is a vampire that is fifty percent human so he has some human blood from the hospitals and then some from the animals he cuts"

"I see"

They walked more until they made it too the butchers shop; the scent of blood made Cane smile but Allen lick his lips.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Allen looked the other way; as Can laughed. It was only natural for a young vampire too enjoy the scent of blood especially if it was this close and in such a large amount.

"Come on Gage is waiting"

"Gage?"

"He owns the shop"

"Oh"

They walked in and with the ding of the doors brass bell they were greeted by a slightly medium built Greek man.

"Hello Cane how are you today?"

"I'm good but I have a friend here who is a little young"

He pushed Allen forward who gulped.

"Hi".

"Ho ho so you are Allen Walker hmm?"

Gage knew the boy clearly; white hair, crimson/gold eyes except now his eyes were bourbon colored, sickly pale skin almost pearly white but still colored enough too look like an albino sort of.

But he didn't expect the boy too be so mesmerizing; the pictures did not do him justice.

"Well I can see your thirsty"

Allen nodded subconsciously licking his lips.

"_My word this child is young; but the control he has this is very remarkable"._

"So how old are you?" he asked while he pulled out a container of blood and put it in a black container that he could drink from.

"Fifteen"

He was once again amazed by him; the Neophyte was indeed extraordinary.

"Well you are young here"

He handed the boy the canister of blood and watched him consume it rather fast.

"More thirsty than you thought huh?".

Allen sat down the canister and licked his lips clean while his eyes became bright crimson red.

"Allen Walker hmm so you're the Noah Halfling"

Allen nodded.

"Good too finally see what you look like I'll say Cane rare one here"

Allen slowly gulped down another canister while the other two talked.

"I know I've never seen one like Allen but he's a Knight Gage"

"WHAT?"

"I know I was shocked too I found him on the streets poor thing looked very dehydrated and weak but he's doing better"

"I know which is a surprise in all honesty I didn't think any of the rare types would have been safe from the councils"

"I got away"

"Oh ".

Allen sighed as Cane looked him over; crimson/gold eyes meant that indeed the blood thirst had subsided.

"Well shall we go too the market?"

"Sure but it's supposed too rain later today you two better not go anywhere else after that cause I would hate too see that boy get sick" said Gage.

"Alright we won't I'm not letting a child in my care get sick again"

With that they left and headed down too the market place; there was many things here and Cane had too watch Allen a bit when the look of shock came over the lithe boys face.

"Haven't you ever been here before?" he asked.

"Once when I was little but I…"

That was when Cane caught on; Allen's family must be a rather wealthy one.

"So is your family wealthy?"

Crimson/gold looked at him and Allen arched a perfect white eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well your reaction too the people and everything makes me wonder".

"No I…yes we are"

Cane smiled; Allen was such a sweet child what ever fate had in mind for him Cane prayed wouldn't change Allen's kindness nor his forgiving nature.

"Well why don't we go on and get our things before it rains hmm?"

Allen looked at him and then smiled; the smile was slight, withered, eerie, and very deep down…..demented.

"Allen lets go"

Allen smiled again this time calmer but slightly dark. Cane had this feeling that nothing would be the same after today; he would be proven right sooner than he thought.

They headed around in different area's; produce, meat, herbs and spices, and lastly bread. Why Cane had bought so much he didn't know but the market felt out of place…..like it shouldn't have been there at all.

"_Why do I get the feeling that something's going to happen soon" _wondered Cane.

They continued too walk and then suddenly a sharp and extremely painful heat spread threw his body; Allen hadn't ever felt this scared.

"_What…..what's happening….Gahhhhh it hurts it hurts"._

Allen shuttered before falling to his knees; there was so much pain everywhere he didn't know what too do.

"Allen what's wrong?"

Allen looked up at him and Cane was met with a demonic and insane smile that showed his fangs, Allen's eyes were insane crimson red and his looks were pure vampire.

"_Oh god"_

Allen looked over and Cane pulled him up and kept him close.

"Allen what is going on?" he asked.

Allen snarled at him; this wasn't good just what had gotten into the boy.

Cane wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a few men; he looked up at them and then quickly back at the boy next to him. Allen was acting different.

"Whoa there are you two alright?" asked the first man.

"Yes we're fine I was just taking my little son threw the market right quick" he lied.

"Your son that can't be a boy it looks more like a old man

Allen looked up at him and growled; that was sickening to hear that someone thought he was a old man why would anyone believe that?.

"Hey look it is a kid" said another.

The man reached forward and tilted Allen's head up; his eyes became a bit wide at the site that met him. Crimson eyes brightly insane with hatred stared into his eyes, fangs slightly bared at him slightly from him breathing out of his mouth, and his fingers flexed a bit.

"God what a demon"

Allen growled at him angrily.

"What is wrong with this kid?" asked another man.

"He's a bit sick but I thought some fresh air would make him feel better" he said.

"Hey what's he sick with I don't know about anything that does that to a person".

"Well".

"Cane…"

Said person looked at him.

"I'm thirsty" he said.

The three men looked at the boy; this isn't a natural human being there is no way that the child was human.

"Thirsty well do any of you have enough money to help them out?".

Cane would have thanked them for being so nice but it wasn't that kind of thirst; but Allen had just fed….could it be that he needed fresh blood too keep his bloodlust down for long periods of time?.

"No it's fine you three its fine I have enough for this no worry there but we must be going I need to get him home".

"It's fine" said one man before he settled in front of Allen and looked at him.

"So what would you like?" he asked.

Allen looked at him and moved close; the heart beat was so close it was wonderful the sound and the scent. He wanted it.

"Come closer " he muttered.

The man did seeing as it seemed the boy didn't have a very strong voice.

"What do you want lad?" he asked.

Cane watched Allen lick his lips; he knew what it was but what could he do if Allen was in a bad mood he couldn't do anything to stop him.

"I…..I want…."

Allen seemed to always have trouble with voicing his wants it was hard for him to talk with his bloodlust rolling off his tongue, and his lips pink from the wanting, and his voice becoming thick with seduction.

"What would you like?".

"I…I want it…"

Allen grabbed the man's shoulder very tightly; it was very uncomfortable.

"What the….you sure are strong for a sick kid"

Allen pulled himself forward pressing his body close; it wouldn't do if he couldn't get to the jugular vein.

"I…Want….Blood" he said to the man's face.

The men's eyes widened.

"Oh my god what on earth are you".

Allen's smirk turned into an insane smile and he bared his fangs; his eyes glowing.

"Ahhh oh no boss are you okay?".

"This kid he's…..what is this kid?" asked the man to Cane.

"Allen don't you dare bite" he ordered.

Allen stopped short of sinking his fangs into the mans throat.

"Cane?" he asked shaking.

"Don't bite"

Allen didn't but he didn't let go either.

"I know you won't believe me but the boy's a rare type of human"

"Yea right there's only one type of human around and that is what we are".

Cane saw Allen's body flinch forward; he couldn't hold that lust in he was far to young.

"Allen wait we'll go and get more don't….."

That was when it happened; Allen moved forward and sunk him long sharp fangs into the mans neck deeply tearing the jugular vein. There was a lot of blood spurting out.

"No Allen let go"

Cane was scared Allen wasn't like this.

"Let go"

Allen pulled away tearing the corpses throat out with a very sickening rip; more blood spilled out and splattered on Allen's body, this was the worst damage a young vampire had ever done to a body in his mind this was cold blooded murder.

"_Allen…..please stop I can't do this I can't hurt you"_

Cane found he had no choice when Allen started going after others; he caught the boy and hit him hard over the head. Allen looked dazed and then blacked out. He gasped with a few pants of breath and then picked him up.

He ran for it send his dragon to get the things they bought before running with him back to the house. He looked at the boy in his arms bloodstained and very pale looking. What was this creature?.

"_Allen he's….his not a monster…..he's lost and scared like everyone else….but I have to help him"._

Cane knew he had the reason to get Allen the help he really needed now he had no choice but to help him; if he didn't then he couldn't ever help save the world. Not in the state he was in now, it would destroy the world almost, no Knight could turn into a darkness if so then, there wouldn't be a way to tell if the future would be saved or not.

"_He'll never forgive me but I have to help him this is the only way I can help the knights with the Leader"._

(CHAPTER 8: WORRY *END*)

Sorry it's taking so long to do this; I've had a lot of school work to do. I promise the other stories will be updated shortly I just really need a idea to get me going guys. Well arigato for staying with me so far even with this rut I'm in. ^-^

- _ShadowDragon94 - _


End file.
